Season 8 is Great
by LinaLoN
Summary: Welcome back to where we left off in Season 7 finale: Episode 7- L&L get married!UPDATED- epi 8
1. Episode 1 To Oz and Back

_I have some hidden themes in this episode. First is the obvious Wizard of Oz theme carried over from episode 7.19 because I thought it would summarize everything better. I also put in Disney movies just to remind people that things may not be easy but if you want it bad enough you can get your fairy tale happily ever after ending. I used luggage as a metaphor for emotional baggage and there are some hidden messages there. _

_This is written in story/script form because I like to give readers more visualization of what I see in my head and writing dialogs in script form makes it faster for me._

**Season 8 is Great… Episode 1: "To Oz and Back"**

Teaser:

Babbette and Miss Patty sat on bench outside of the studio looking very dismayed.

Babbette: "God, it's been boring around here lately. I never realized how freakin slow things here could be,"

Miss Patty: "Well, with Rory away and Lorelai and Luke on that boat trip; nothing exciting happens. I mean usually at least one of them has something interesting going on. They bring a certain amount of entertainment to otherwise boring events. We had to dismiss that town meeting the other day because even Taylor thought it was pointless without them,"

Kirk came by as they were talking.

Kirk: "Hey, does this mean I can put a wig on and pretend to be Lorelai? I can come up with some real snappy comebacks. Lulu will FINALLY be able to be Rory! But then we would have to find someone to be Luke. Miss Patty, I think that role is suited for you,"

Miss Patty: "Excuse me? Why is that?"

Kirk: "Because no one else has that deep, raspy, intimidating voice,"

Miss Patty glared at Kirk.

Kirk: "Five minutes head start?"

Miss Patty: "Two minutes, that's all you get,"

Kirk: "Right,"

Kirk took off running for the hills.

Opening Theme

It was morning and Rory was sleeping in her bed at the Crap Shack (Lorelai's house) when Lorelai came in.

Lorelai cheerfully: "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty… you don't want to miss your first day!"

Rory groaned and pulled the covers more over her head in an attempt to ignore Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Come on Sleepy… Grumpy and Crazy want you to have breakfast with us until more dwarves join the breakfast club!"

Rory continued to try and ignore her mother.

Lorelai: "I swear if you make me say one more Disney movie reference I'm going to make you suffer for my discomfort…."

Rory just rolled over and waved Lorelai away.

Lorelai nodded for a minute until she jumped into the bed. She jumped up and down scaring Rory into a sitting position. With that Lorelai threw the blanket onto the floor.

Rory: "Mooomm… what did you do THAT for?!"

Lorelai: "I was jealous of the blanket being able to spend more time with you than me! Rory, you can't be late on your first BIG day as a famous reporter! Hurry up, get dressed and meet us for breakfast,"

Rory: "Us?"

Lorelai left the room so Rory could get dressed and Rory entered the kitchen in her reporter's outfit.

There was Luke cooking eggs in a pan.

Rory: "Luke? What are you doing here?"

Luke: "I'm just re-enacting the "This is Your Brain on Drugs" commercial,"

Lorelai who was sitting at the table shouted: "I would like those Drugged-Up eggs scrambled AND I want some Alcoholic French Toast with that!"

Rory: "I don't get it. Didn't we all agree Luke wouldn't cook breakfast here and we would only eat breakfast at the diner?"

Lorelai: "Hey, we can mix things up a little bit now and then, can't we? Unless you have to a blender to do that,"

Rory: "No, you're a woman… you're entitled to change your opinions just the same as me,"

Lorelai: "Sing on Alicia Keys… sing on!"

Rory sat down and minutes later Luke sat plates of food on the table.

Lorelai: "Prince William has nothing on you Luke, seriously this looks AMAZING!"

Luke: "I don't think a prince has much practice cooking so I don't know if that's actually a compliment or not,"

Luke then walked to the counter to pour two cups of coffee. He went back to the table, placed the coffee cups in front of Lorelai and Rory then he sat down.

Lorelai and Rory were about to drink when they suddenly stopped. They stared at the brown, steaming coffee and then sat back with disappointed faces.

Luke: "What?"

They just kept on staring at him until he finally cracked.

Luke: "Okay! Okay, so I poured DECAF instead of regular! There, happy now?"

Rory: "No we are NOT happy, can't you tell from the disgruntled looks on our faces. How could you?"

Lorelai: "Betraying your own coffee like this… Coffee Benedict Arnold!"

Rory: "Yeah, Coffee Benedict Arnold!"

Luke: "It tastes exactly the same… except it has no caffeine!"

Lorelai and Rory together: "That's the point!"

Luke threw his arms up into the air.

Luke: "That's it! I try to better your two lives and this is what I get. Fine, I'll never try to push decaf on you again,"

Lorelai: "Hey, can you do the same for the whole vegetable thing?"

Luke: "Sorry only one request per decade,"

Lorelai pouted: "Cheapskate,"

Lorelai went to reach for the eggs when something caught Rory's eyes and she gasped.

Rory: "What is that?"

Lorelai followed Rory's gaze to the diamond ring on her finger.

Lorelai: "It's a ring and not an union one either,"

Rory: "I know that, what I mean is where did you get that ring?"

Lorelai: "Well considering I'm married now… at my wedding. It's tradition and you know I'm a sucker for that sort of thing,"

Rory shot out of her seat and stood up.

Rory: "You're MARRIED? How? When? Huh?"

Lorelai: "Wow, Jessica Simpson has nothing on you right now. Why are you asking me that consider you were IN the wedding,"

Rory was perplexed.

Rory: "I was?"

Lorelai: "Of course,"

Rory: "You married Luke?"

Lorelai: "No, I married Orlando Bloom… of course I married Luke,"

Luke: "Otherwise we wasted thousands of dollars just for a buffet and some cake,"

Rory: "I was there, at the wedding?"

Lorelai: "You were my Bridesmaid so I hope you were, unless you cloned yourself and your stand-in was there instead. Davy was the ring Barer, April was the Flower Girl, you and Sookie were my Bridesmaids, Mom was dragged into it as my Maid of Honor and there were a few minor glitches at the ceremony but we got through it. Don't you remember? During the Reception Kirk got too close to the candle table piece and caught his tie on fire,"

Rory: "He did?"

Lorelai: "Oh yeah and then Lulu tried to snuff the fire out by throwing what was in her glass at him. She forgot she was drinking wine and so not only was Kirk drenched but also the flames got really close to his face. Jackson grabbed a fire extinguisher and doused Kirk with it. I've never seen someone so white before in my life… not even if Conan O'Brien was at an R&B concert,"

Rory: "Wow, that's worse than Michael Jackson and the hair grease incident… all though he did end up whiter after that,"

Lorelai: "It's because he's Spontaneous Combustible Kirk…. he should've been in "Heroes" he could have his own action figure,"

Rory: "Hmm, a Spontaneous Combustible Kirk action figure? I would buy one. Though I think it would be a little too dangerous for kids. So why don't I remember any of this?"

Luke: "Wait a minute Lorelai, I know why she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember because she wasn't there,"

Lorelai: "Oh, THAT'S right…. LANE was my bridesmaid because Rory couldn't make it,"

Rory: "Lane was? Instead of me? Why?"

Lorelai: "You were too busy with following Barrack Obama around that you couldn't make it to the wedding,"

Rory: "That's not true I would never chose my profession over…."

Rory stopped speaking and looked down at the table.

Luke: "It's okay. We understand perfectly,"

Lorelai cheerfully: "You're career is far more important than anything else and sure you were miserable at the time but look at you now! You're going to be traveling with Christina Amenport writing articles about your time with her! It was worth it, wasn't it?"

Rory looked up at Lorelai and Luke with a sad face.

Suddenly, a Death Metal song broke through. Rory woke up and practically fell out of bed as the loud music vibrated through her room. She looked around realizing where she really was. She was in a cramped apartment room, with holes in the ceiling that dripped water with the rain outside, she walked out of her bedroom to the living room where there was a beaten up green couch, she went to the kitchen where a rat ran across her the sink, papers covered her table and her apartment looked bare. She sighed heavily and then got ready for work.

Luke's truck attached to a boat behind it, pulled into the Crap Shack's driveway. Lorelai practically hung out of the passenger window.

Luke: "Well, we made to Stars Hollow,"

Lorelai: "Just barely! I know I should be grateful you uncancelled the cancelled boat trip to take me with you but I ended up puking the entire time we were there!"

Luke: "That definitely sucked,"

Lorelai: "When Dean Martin sang: "Don't Rock the Boat" he wasn't kidding! It was like being on an endless roller coaster while eating Hot Dogs,"

Luke: "Come on, don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit?"

Lorelai: "I am NOT! I have officially tossed so many cookies, the Cookie Monster now thinks I'm his best friend,"

Luke: "Sookie will be very disappointed to hear she has been ousted that position by a Muppet,"

Lorelai and Luke got out of the truck. They went to the bed of the truck to start removing their luggage.

Lorelai: "I'll never be able to look at a lobster the same way again,"

Luke: "The lobster sure got the last laugh in the end,"

Lorelai: "Not true; I was spewing Louie over the side of the boat,"

Luke: "Spewing Louie?"

Lorelai: "Yes, Louie the Lobster,"

Luke: "You named the lobster you ate?"

Lorelai: "Well I did that because if I tried to explain what happened and said: "I was spewing a lobster over the side of the boat" it's a little too descriptive. Also a little dirty. But when I said: "I was spewing Louie over the side of the boat" it give it an air of mystery… a little whimsy"

Luke: "No, it just made it sound like you threw a pirate over the side of the boat,"

Lorelai: "Or that,"

Lorelai and Luke were busy gathering their stuff until a sudden thought hit Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Hey wait a minute… how come YOU didn't get seasick?"

Luke backed away from the truck being thrown by that question.

Luke: "Ah well… you know… I just have a high tolerance for it comes from all those years of fishing,"

Lorelai: "But you always fished at the LAKE, you never fished in the ocean,"

Lorelai now backed away from the truck to stare at Luke trying to read his face.

Lorelai: "You did…. didn't you? You took one of those thingies!"

Luke: "Thingies?"

Lorelai: "Yes, one of those seasickness Chiclets!"

Luke: "They are called…"

Lorelai pointed to Luke in triumph.

Lorelai: "Ah ha…. So you DID take one of those! I can't believe this! How could you Luke?"

Luke: "Well I was the captain of the boat, I couldn't afford to be spewing Louie. Besides I only had one left,"

Lorelai: "So you didn't think to share it with me or even be gracious enough to sacrifice your own personal discomfort for your girlfriend?"

Luke was trying to defend himself.

Luke: "I didn't think you would be THAT bad. Especially since you were so busy at the time talking to the whales and dolphins in that annoying, high-pitched fake dolphin noise,"

Lorelai: "I was only trying to warn them away from me! I didn't want to be spewing Louie all over them and then have them attacking the boat out of anger like Moby Dick. I did it to save us!"

Luke sighed: "I'm sure they appreciated the warning but I thought it meant you felt okay at the time,"

Lorelai: "When we went to the hotel; why didn't you buy a pack of the seasickness Chiclets since I was really bad at that point?"

Luke: "I didn't think of it and you didn't think of it either,"

Lorelai marched away.

Luke: "Lorelai, what about the stuff?!"

Lorelai: "After what I just found out, you're lucky I'm even still talking to you! You're going to make it up by bringing all the luggage inside by yourself,"

Luke rolled his eyes.

Luke groaned: "I guess so,"

Lorelai was going to head for the door when the mailbox suddenly caught her attention. She diverted to the mailbox and by the time she got there Luke was right behind her carrying luggage.

Lorelai bent down to open the mailbox when suddenly postcards literally came flooding out. Lorelai had to squat down to catch them all before they landed on the ground. Her arms were FULL of postcards.

Luke: "I've never seen so many postcards in my life. Rory has gone postcard crazy,"

Lorelai: "I guess there isn't much else to do when you're so busy on the road following politicians… unless you're Monica Lewinski that is,"

Luke headed towards the house; Lorelai started reading some of the postcards as she followed him. As he opened the door, he heard Lorelai gasp; "Oh dear,".

When he walked inside the door, she gasped again: "Oh dear,". When he reached the family room she gasped once again; "Oh dear,"

Luke: "Okay, that's it… what kind of "dear" are you gasping about? The "Yes, I shot Bambi's mother" kind of deer?"

Lorelai: "More like: "Dear God, why is it always the nice ones who get eaten first?" kind of dear. These postcards are reading like an Alfred Hitchcock script,"

Lorelai sat on the couch and Luke joined her after he literally dropped all of the luggage on the floor.

Lorelai: "This one states; she got so bored with having to write about the same things over and over again that she decided to talk to the online magazine about following other politicians around as well. They thought she might be better suited for an actual newspaper so they got her a job at a small newspaper in Ohio,"

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai: "Yeah and THIS one told me; she was forced to rent an apartment where it makes "Joe's Apartment" look like the "Sheraton". She's on the top floor and the ceiling leaks when it rains, rats have invaded the kitchen, the place is practically falling apart, and the girl who lives in the apartment under her plays Death Metal music just as the sun comes up every morning. Some kind of wake up call, huh?"

Luke: "Geez,"

Lorelai: "That's not all, either. THIS one says; the newspaper where she works at is horrible. The boss gives her too many assignments to do at once. Also one female reporter she works with is CONVINCED Rory's there to try and replace her so she's out to get her like Tanya Harding to Nancy Kerrigan. The girl gave her a name of a witness to a crime but it turned out to be a fake witness and Rory is getting in trouble for it,"

Luke: "I can't believe all of this happened in just a month,"

Lorelai: "Luke…."

Luke turned to look at her pleading face.

Luke: "Lorelai, no. You told me before the boat trip to pinky promise and make sure you don't visit Rory. Because you didn't want to interfere with her new life and make it harder for her to deal with issues on her own,"

Lorelai: "I know but she's BEGGING me to visit her…"

Luke: "She is not,"

Lorelai held up a postcard with huge letters: "COME GET ME OUTTA HERE!", another one that said; "REDRUM", one that said: "I DON'T CARE, I WANT MY MOMMY!" and another one that said: "PLEASE WIZARD GET ME BACK HOME- Dorothy"

Luke: "Lorelai I know it's hard for you but what you made me promise you to do is the best thing for her,"

Lorelai: "But I can't just IGNORE her when she needs me,"

Luke: "But if she asks you to help her now, what will stop her from doing the same thing every time something doesn't go the way she wants?"

Lorelai pouted: "Not fair,"

Luke: "No it's not, but that's life. Now I have to get back to the diner and put in a few hours because April will be here in three days. She and I are going to have two weeks to spend together and I would like to make sure things are in order at the diner. Is that okay with you?"

Lorelai put on a bright smile.

Lorelai: "Of course, go and do what you have to,"

Luke nodded, kissed her and left the couch. The second Luke left the house, Lorelai was looking around fidgeting. Finally, her eyes fell to the phone and she ran for it.

Lorelai dialed a number and then took a deep breath.

Lorelai: "Hello, can I speak to Emily Gilmore…. Yes, it's her daughter; Lorelai,"

Lorelai waited for a minute until Emily answered the phone.

Emily: "Oh Lorelai…. What are you calling me for?"

Lorelai: "Uh, just letting you know that I'm back,"

Emily: "Oh… all right. So how was the… business trip, was it?"

Lorelai laughed nervously: "Oh you know business trips… just one, big stomach ache,"

Emily: "I wouldn't know,"

Lorelai: "Right, right… sorry,"

Emily: "Okay Lorelai, that's it. Why on Earth did you call me and why are you stalling?"

Lorelai sighed.

Lorelai: "I got a huge pile of postcards from Rory…"

Emily: "If you are trying to rub that into my face, it won't work because she also sent us postcards,"

Lorelai: "That's not what I'm trying to get at here so please at least let me FINISH what I'm going to say before you bash me,"

Emily huffed: "Fine,"

Lorelai: "Okay so I don't know what kind of postcards you got from Rory but I doubt they tell what is really going on with her…"

Rory entered the newspaper office and ran past a couple of desks until a short blond lady literally stepped in her way.

Lady sarcastically: "The boss is waiting for you…. I wonder what that angry face of his is all about?"

Rory: "I don't know Amber maybe it's because of the false character witness you gave me,"

Amber batted her eyes while she replied innocently: "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

Just then a man with gray hair and a mustache interrupted them.

Man: "Miss Gilmore, my office… NOW,"

Rory gulped, passed Amber a death glare and then walked away. She entered the office where the boss sat down at his desk.

Boss: "I assume you know why I called you here,"

Rory: "Yes but I was setup… I didn't purposely…"

Boss: "It doesn't matter to me whether it was a setup or not. If you do claim a setup among your co-workers you better have proof. Otherwise, you have to take responsibility for this yourself. It's a reporter's job to dig for the truth and keep sources confidential. It's also a reporter's duty to double-check facts and sources before having their articles publish. We hate Judy Miller-type reporters because they hurt a newspaper's credibility. It's a harsh world out there Miss Gilmore and I'm not sure you are fully prepared for it,"

Rory: "I am sir! I am totally capable of being professional when it comes to reporting! It's just, Amber gave me the name of the source and I assumed it was reliable,"

Boss: "Amber? Amber would never do such a thing. She is a hard, dedicated reporter of whom you should aspire to be more like. Now I've had enough of your excuses. Suck it up Miss Gilmore and be a fighter,"

Rory: "Yes, sir. I won't let you down again,"

Boss: "I hope not because most other reporters in your place, I would have fired by now. I'm a little more lenient on you because you're a nice girl who is new to this field of work and I feel sorry for you. However, pity isn't going to last forever. I'm giving you tomorrow off so you can reflect on your mistakes and come into work the next day with the kind of attitude you are going to need if you're going to make it in the Real World,"

Rory nodded as she replied with: "I understand, sir. Thank-you, sir,"

Boss: "Please call me Mr. Jones… sir makes me feel like a drill sergeant,"

Rory: "Yes si… I mean; yes, Mr. Jones,"

Mr. Jones nodded and then waved her to exit. Rory quickly bowed and then made her way to the door. She opened it and closed it behind her just as Amber walked by.

Amber snickered: "See you later, Judy Miller. Have fun with your pity party,"

Rory wanted desperately to say something back at her but she couldn't think of what to say. Instead she just turned around and marched away.

She entered her apartment to see a huge enveloped with a letter attached to it under her door. She read the address and she could hardly believe whom it was from.

"Paris Gellar"

Rory quickly opened the letter.

"Rory,

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you are probably going crazier than Britney Spears right now. Political aspirations were never your cup of tea… especially considering you HATE tea. Not to mention, I'm assuming living in farming country is giving you horrible: "Children of the Corn" flashbacks when you're not bored to death. In this case being the genius and saint that I am; I kept an eye out for a job more suitable for you. I think I found just the position for you. A full time columnist for the Entertainment Section of the "Boston News" paper. It includes; television, movies, music and theater. I thought you could start small and work your way up to front page. You can thank me when you get here. I sent you not only an application for the position but also the newspaper clipping where I saw the Want Ad. Of course you have to send them a resum_e_ and references because it's the only way they are going to hire you. Don't disappoint me Gilmore,"

Emily: "You want me to buy an airplane ticket for you today for tomorrow morning, so you can go and visit Rory in Ohio?"

Lorelai: "Yes, it's too late for me to get a ticket but with your amazing influences I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for you to get one…"

Emily: "Two,"

Lorelai: "Two, what?"

Emily: "Two airplane tickets to Ohio. I'm going to join you there as well,"

Lorelai's eyes widened in horror.

Lorelai: "What? Don't you have a DAR function or something?"

Emily: "There is a function tonight and then an opening ceremony tomorrow morning for something I am sure would bore you to hear about. After that, I'll be available to go,"

Lorelai: "Mom…"

Emily: "Lorelai, if Rory is having problems in Ohio and needs the support of her family, then why can't I go? Just because you're going to be there too?"

Lorelai sighed in defeat: "Of course not, Mom,"

Emily: "Good. I'll make a call and get you a ticket for tomorrow morning, a ticket for myself in the afternoon and have both of them mailed to your house. Just don't forget to have Rory pick me up from the airport at 3 PM or I'll never cooperate with you ever again. Got it?"

Lorelai: "Loud and clear… unfortunately,"

Emily: "Pleasure doing business with you,"

Lorelai: "Business… I've had enough of that word,"

Emily: "See you tomorrow Lorelai,"

Emily hung up the phone and Lorelai hung up too.

Lorelai then dialed another number.

Lorelai: "Hey Michel, it's Lorelai. Is Sookie there? Enough with the complaints just put her on the phone all ready! Hello… Sookie? Hi, it's Lorelai. Well, I'll tell you about the trip later but I called to let you know I can't come into work tomorrow… yeah my mother and I have a certain arrangement to attend together. I will definitely tell you about THAT later, too. Thank-you so much Sookie, I hate that I've been away from the Dragon Fly for so long especially with you being pregnant and all. Thanks again, Sookie,"

Lorelai hung up, looked at one of Rory's postcards and then smiled with relief.

The next morning Luke flipped over the chairs of the diner when Lane came through the door.

Luke: "Lane!"

Lane: "Oh Luke, you're back!"

They hugged a little and then backed away.

Lane: "How was your trip?"

Luke: "Very interesting…. to say the least. How was Zach's touring gig?"

Lane: "It was amazing. It was like he was Jim Morrison, minus the drugs. The crowd cheered so much I almost went deaf a couple of times there! Even though I could only make it to the New York and Boston concerts, I had a great time. He was happy and I was happy for him,"

Luke: "Good for him. How was it coping without him for a while?"

Lane: "It was hard but with Momma and Brian helping to keep me company; I managed,"

Luke was done with the tables and so he went behind the counter to set things up to open.

Lane: "You know, at first it was really hard with him being far away and me alone with the babies. But the more I thought about it, it was the best decision I could've made. We're in a marriage together. We have to be able to compromise and make sacrifices for each other. In the end when he came home; we had such a good time together it made up for all the times I missed him. It was a great feeling. I enjoy the moments I spend with him even more now. Do you know how good that feels like?"

Luke replied with: "Yeah… I think I do,"

Rory was rudely awakened by the drowning sounds of the Death Metal music that flooded through the floor. Very groggy she shuffled away from the bedroom, passed the living room and into the kitchen. She tried to turn the faucet on to pour water into a pot for coffee. The pipes suddenly made terrible noise and nothing came out. Rory was so scared that she quickly shut it off. She stared at the empty pot in her hand.

Rory groaned: "Figures,"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rory could barely hear it through the music blaring but she finally did. She walked up to the door and opened it to see Lorelai shoving coffee in a cup at her.

Lorelai: "Door to door coffee, kicking vacuums' butts,"

Rory was confused.

Rory: "Mom? Is that really you or has the music scrambled my brain and I'm imagining you're here?"

Lorelai: "Nope, I'm not a music hallucination or a coffee-deprived mirage,"

Rory jumped and hugged Lorelai so fast Lorelai hardly had time to secure the cups of coffee so they wouldn't spill.

Rory: "I'm so glad you're here… you have no idea how…"

Lorelai: "I can guess considering you're practically breaking my spine hugging me,"

Finally after a long minute, Rory stepped back and let Lorelai into the building. Lorelai looked around and her jaw almost dropped to the ground.

Lorelai: "This is so much worse than what you described!"

Rory grabbed the coffee from Lorelai and gulped it down.

Lorelai suddenly covered her ears when the Death Rock music got louder.

Lorelai: "That's it! I'm mad as Hell and I'm not going to take it anymore!"

Lorelai took something out of her purse and showed it to Rory. It was a CD.

Rory: "Mom, what are you doing?"

Lorelai: "Fighting fire with fire. A battle of the bands, so to speak,"

Lorelai marched over to Rory's pathetic excuse of a CD player, placed her coffee down next to it, popped in the CD, turned the dial all the way to the other side and a second later: "You Give Love a Bad Name" from Bon Jovi played even louder than the Death Metal music. Lorelai and Rory covered their ears in an attempt to try and lessen the impact.

A minute later a female figure bust through the door and she placed her arms on her hips. The girl was about Rory's age but all in black and definitely dressed the Death Metal part.

Lorelai lowered the volume on the radio.

Girl: "EXCUSE me but I am TRYING to work and your loud music is interrupting my creative process!"

Lorelai and Rory shot each other amused looks. They then turned to the girl and shot her serious looks.

Rory: "We will if you will. I don't know if you're aware of this or not; but there are other people who live in this apartment besides you and I don't think they are pleased being woken up early in the morning by the sounds of Death Metal echoing through the walls. I know I hate it. If you don't play your music loudly during the morning then I won't play my music loudly during the afternoons when I'm writing articles. Otherwise, it's full blast all the way,"

The girl huffed: "Fine,"

She whirled away from them and stomped to the door. She exited with a "Bang!" as she slammed the door behind her.

Lorelai and Rory sighed in relief when they heard the Death Metal silence.

Rory: "Thanks,"

Lorelai: "That's what I'm here for. Now that we can talk I think we seriously need to discuss some things,"

Rory and Lorelai sat down on her bed.

Lorelai took a deep breath.

Lorelai: "Honey, you don't have to put up with this. I'm not telling you to quit or you can't do this. You're young and because you're young there are so many opportunities out in the world for you to try. Even if plans don't work out the way you want them to, you can still make a change to work through it. You shouldn't have to live in conditions like this and with a job you hate. It will just make you miserable and you'll lose your determination to thrive. When I had you and my parents went control hungry I knew that if I had stayed there I would become a person I didn't want to be… and you would be like that too. So I had to gather my courage and remove myself from that situation. I had to go and be somewhere I loved even though I knew it would be hard. I didn't have anything other than my own determination not to let you down… or myself. I not only built up a career but also my life and now my whole life is in Stars Hollow. It's an incredible feeling when you find a home where you belong. Like in the "Wizard of Oz", I'm the Wizard and I'm saying; it's up to you which road to take in your life. You can do it on your own but chances are you won't make by yourself. But if you let people in to help build up your confidence and your life, then before you know it; you'll find your way home to where you truly belong. So Dorothy; go all the way… to Oz and back,"

Rory looked at Lorelai with gratefulness in her face.

Rory: "Thank-you for being here,"

Lorelai: "Anytime, honey. I'll always be around for you… remember that. Even if I'm not there physically,"

Rory nodded.

Lorelai: "What do YOU want to do about your life?"

Rory: "There is a job I want in Boston but I probably have to excel at work here in order to get it. With what happened recently I know I won't get it unless things are fixed here first,"

Lorelai stood up.

Lorelai: "Well, let's go then. Just call me Miss Fix-It,"

Lorelai started walking out of the room. Rory had to jolt off the bed and run to catch up.

Rory called out to her: "Mom, wait!"

Luke walked to the Crap Shack's door. He knocked but no one answered. He tried the knob and found it swung open easily.

Luke commented dryly: "Why doesn't she just put a big target symbol on her door to advertise and let every crook in the state ransack her house?"

He walked inside. He went looking around when he spotted a note on the answering machine. It read:

"Luke, in Ohio visiting Rory. Will be back tomorrow. Take care of Paul Anka…. Thanks!- Lorelai"

Luke: "I should've guessed,"

Just then Paul Anka came by with some sort of paper in his mouth.

Luke: "What is that?"

Paul Anka sat so Luke could take whatever was in his mouth.

Luke bent over, grabbed it… wiped it against his shirt with a disgusted look on his face, and then examined the paper. It was an airplane ticket. Suddenly, the phone rang and without thinking Luke picked it up.

Luke: "Hello?"

Emily: "Uh, hello…?"

Luke winced.

Luke: "I guess it's too late to pretend to be the answering machine, right?"

Emily: "Luke, is that you? What in the Devil's Palace are you doing answering Lorelai's phone?"

Luke: "Oh well, I'm breaking into houses answering phones and since I was in the neighborhood I decided: "Hey… why not?"

Emily paused for a long moment.

Luke: "That was a joke,"

Emily: "I'm not an imbecile, I got it was a joke. I'm trying to figure out why you would be answering Lorelai's house phone,"

Luke stuttered: "Well… she…. And…. Well, I…. Um…. Then…."

Emily: "Are you capable of making full sentences some time soon?"

Luke: "Lorelai went to Ohio to visit Rory and before she left, she asked me to take care of Paul Anka. Then she told me she was expecting an important phone call and I didn't think so I just answered,"

Emily: "I suppose that make sense. I called because I wanted to see if Lorelai actually went to Ohio or not. I was going to accompany them there in a little bit…. my plane ticket should be there,"

Luke: "Yeah, it's right here,"

Emily: "It seems I won't be needing it any longer,"

Luke: "Why not? What happened?"

Luke walked over to the couch and sat down. Paul Anka jumped up and lay down next to him. Luke studied the ticket.

Emily: "Oh one of the ladies at the DAR, her husband lost his job last night JUST before this banquet. We had to postpone the banquet and make it for tonight. Now we're scrambling around trying to find someone to replace her,"

Luke: "Replace her?"

Emily: "Yes, she was the Treasurer of the DAR. How would it look to have a member of a highly respected organization being the treasurer while living off of Welfare and retirement money … it's a felony waiting to happen,"

Luke sarcastically: "So what would happen if someone went Bankrupt there? Would they have to face a guillotine like in the French Revolution or something?"

Emily: "We are not French Aristocrats, we are merely trying to avoid a future catastrophe. Anyway, I have no idea why any of this is of any concern to you,"

Luke: "I was just curious,"

Luke looked around while there was a moment of silence.

Emily sarcastically: "Are we done now or do I need your permission to hang up?"

Luke: "Go ahead, fine by me. I mean Lorelai made me promise not to let her go and visit Rory if she was having a hard time. Obviously she didn't care about permission there,"

Emily: "Are you moping? I can't believe this. Listen; supposing it was APRIL who was having a hard time and asked YOU to go and help her out… would you?"

Luke: "Yes but she's just a teenager… Rory is an adult now,"

Emily: "It doesn't matter. Some girls get discouraged very easily no matter how old they are. Rory is one of those kinds of girls. She is talented and stubborn but when Rory becomes overwhelmed by uncontrollable situations; she needs the support of the people she cares about. Rory needs us to remind herself of the ability to exceed. Lorelai is only doing what a mother in that situation should do. Once a mother… always a mother. Whether we like it or not. When we are not mothers to our own children, we're mothers of our children's children because once there is a bond there it can't be broken. There have been many times when Richard and I have tried our best to encourage Rory when she was unsure but we ended up falling short. Apparently Lorelai is the only one who she has a level of understanding which rivals that of Goldie Hawn and Kate Hudson. Having a relationship like that is something, which should be cherished and honored. I myself wanted to be there but with the sudden crisis at the DAR; again I'm falling short. Do you understand now or do I need to simplify my vocabulary?"

Luke was so busy looking around at the empty house and then staring at the ticket, he didn't hear Emily's last snarky question.

Emily: "Being ignored by Lorelai is bad enough but I refuse to be ignored by you,"

That got to Luke.

Luke: "I was NOT ignoring you…trust me there is no way I can do that. I just thought of something and I didn't know if I should bring it up or not?"

Emily sighed.

Emily: "What now?"

Luke: "Are you absolutely sure you can't make it to Ohio?"

Emily: "We had to postpone the banquet ceremony because of this situation and I need to address it first so we can run the banquet tonight. There isn't the slightest possibility that I can make it to Ohio and back in time,"

Luke: "So you definitely don't need the ticket?"

Emily: "Of course not. Why do you insist on asking me these ridiculous, obvious questions?"

Luke: "I know this is probably inappropriate for me to ask but… is there anyway you can let me have the plane ticket and have the name switched on it?"

Emily was totally thrown by that request.

Emily: "What? Are you serious? You want me to change the ticket to under your name? Does that mean you want to go to Ohio?"

Luke: "If everything really is like what you said then I think I should be there for Rory too,"

Emily: "I swear sometimes you confuse me more than Lorelai does. If you really feel that strongly about it then…all right. I'll make a call but you have to be at the airport for the exact time on that ticket… which is in an hour,"

Luke leapt off of the couch in a hurry. He scrambled to feed Paul Anka while talking on the phone.

Luke: "An hour? I'm going to have to switch into overdrive here but I'll definitely make it,"

Emily: "Fine, I'll make the call,"

Luke: "Thank-you Emily,"

Luke quickly hung up the phone without even thinking about what he just said.

Richard called out for Emily and when he entered the room where Emily was with the phone, he stopped. Emily stood there staring at the phone in her hands until she finally hung it back up and turned around to face Richard.

Emily: "Our suspicious are correct; Lorelai and Luke really ARE back together,"

Richard: "How do you know that? Did one of them just tell you?"

Emily: "Oh no… but Luke answered her phone, he actually listened to what I had to say, and he called me Emily. I KNEW it! When those two went off together during Rory's departure party, they came back completely different then when they left. They just kept on shooting revolting "goo goo" eyes back and forth between each other the rest of the night. They smiled a lot and I caught them hugging goodnight VERY tightly. Not to mention I kept on asking her where she got that necklace of hers and she avoided giving me an answer EVERY TIME. She has yet to go one day without wearing it. He must've given her the necklace. I mean Lorelai, on a month long business trip? You don't have to be Sherlock to figure out she probably went somewhere with Luke the entire time,"

Richard: "So why didn't you just confront them about it?"

Emily: "Because I'm going to let Lorelai sweat it out until she has enough guts to tell me herself. She still isn't able to understand; the longer she holds things from us, the worse it's going to be,"

Richard: "That's why you're called the cobra in the DAR. You know just the right time to strike. Do be careful she doesn't bite your head off before you are able to make your move. The last thing we need is a dragged-out fight between you two,"

Emily: "Don't worry, she won't see it coming. I have to go and get the next mess out of the way,"

Emily left the room and Richard followed her.

Lorelai and Rory entered the newspaper building. They approached a room with many desks in it. There, Rory spotted Amber sitting and writing furiously at one of the desks. She pointed her out to Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Okay Rory, now just like we rehearsed…"

Rory: "I don't know if this is going to work but it's worth a try,"

Rory marched up to Amber.

Rory: "Amber, we need to talk about something… in private,"

Amber: "Whatever you say to me you can say in public,"

Rory: "I have proof that you spoke to the witness ahead of time before I did,"

With that Amber rose to her feet and met glares with Rory.

Amber: "The film developing room seems private enough,"

Amber lead the way to the tiny, Dark Room and the two went inside. Lorelai waited a few minutes until finally they both came out. Amber was cocky as ever and paraded around the room in triumph. Rory stayed behind feigning being upset until Amber passed by Lorelai and left the building. When the coast was clear, Rory smiled and joined up with Lorelai.

Lorelai: "So, did you get it?"

Rory held up a tape recorder with a huge grin.

Rory: "Every last word,"

Lorelai: "Good to see all those years of watching "Charlie's Angels" is going to good use,"

Lorelai and Rory walked to through that room into the newspaper room where Mr. Jones's office was close to. Lorelai stayed behind while Rory walked up to her boss's door and knocked.

Mr. Jones: "Come in,"

Rory took a deep breath and then opened the door. She made sure to close it behind her.

Mr. Jones: "Oh Miss Gilmore, I thought I gave you the day off?"

Rory: "You did but just because you gave me a day off doesn't mean I'm going to sit around all day doing nothing. I'm a reporter so I've been getting to bottom of something,"

Mr. Jones: "I like your way of thinking. So what are you here for?"

Rory held up a videotape.

Rory: "THIS is a video tape from the garage where we park our cars. In it you will Amber talking to someone. This same someone turns out to be the witness I talked to the day after this was taken,"

Mr. Jones accepted the tape.

Mr. Jones: "How did you get this? Aren't security tapes supposed to be confidential?"

Rory: "I had someone help me who is very persuasive and she got the tape for me,"

Mr. Jones: "I still think that's illegal, but okay,"

Rory held up her voice recorder.

Rory: "THIS is a conversation I secretly taped when Amber and I were having a discussion about this situation. In it she clearly states how she convinced the fake witness to lie to me by giving him money (which you can see happen in the video tape). It also states the reason why she did it; because she was hoping to sink me in fear that you might be trying to replace her with myself,"

Rory played a little bit of the voice recording so Mr. Jones could clearly hear Amber's voice saying "I did it, so what?"

Rory: "This is not the behavior of a professional workplace if associates are allowed to manipulate co-workers by making illegal arrangements in attempts to make themselves appear superior. I am not here for people to step all over me or for people to have pity for me. I am here to be a reporter and tell the truth about things sometimes people might not want to hear. It has been my dream to become a famous reporter and I'm not about to let all that I have worked for be for nothing. I have bigger aspirations than this but I am willing to stick it out so I can get there. So give me whatever you've got because I can take it,"

Mr. Jones sat there for a minute until he finally smiled.

Mr. Jones: "Just what I was hoping to see from you Miss Gilmore… guts. You need guts to make it in this business. I will have a talk with Miss Adams but this may not have any affect on her. Reporting is a hostile profession. You need to be able to stand up for yourself and push other people out of your way so you can stand out. Keep this in mind,"

Rory nodded.

Rory: "I will,"

Mr. Jones nodded.

Mr. Jones: "Good. Then you may leave. I will see you here tomorrow,"

Rory: "I look forward to it,"

Rory left the voice recorder on his desk, turned around and walked out of the office. She closed the door behind her and met up with Lorelai.

Lorelai: "How did it go?"

Rory smiled.

Rory: "Just like you thought it would. I'm glad you were able to flirt with that security guy so I could swipe the tape. I had to leave the voice recorder on his desk, I hope you didn't need it,"

Lorelai: "I had bought that for business class because I thought it might help me but I always ended up forgetting to hit the record button so I gave up on it. I kept it for no apparent reason and when I read the postcard I got the idea to take it with me,"

Rory: "I'm glad you did,"

Lorelai suddenly looked at her watch.

Lorelai: "Oh, I almost forgot about Mom! We have to hurry over to the airport to pick her up or she'll NEVER forgive me,"

Rory: "Let's go then,"

Lorelai and Luke were in the front of Rory's car while Rory sat in the back. All three of them sat in silence until finally Lorelai broke the ice.

Lorelai: "Oh I get it now, you pulled a Freaky Friday with my mother and switched bodies, right?"

Lorelai gasped in melodramatic horror: "Oh my God, I can't tell you how this is going to effect my sex life!"

Luke growled: "Lorelai,"

Rory: "Really Luke, why are you here and not Grandma?"

Luke: "Well Emily called the house when I was there and I accidentally picked up the phone…"

Lorelai: "Oh Luke, you didn't…"

Luke: "I got the feeling she didn't know about us right away,"

Rory: "Mom, you didn't tell Grandma you're back together with Luke yet?"

Lorelai: "I'm sorry but I JUST couldn't tell her! The last time I saw her was before our trip at a Friday Night Dinner. She was only mildly insulting and kept the judgmental comments to an under five minimum. When I was talking to her on the phone yesterday, I just didn't want all of that to come crashing down twenty-four hours before we would have to take a plane together back to Hartford,"

Luke: "Good thing I picked up on that because I did my best to mislead her away from suspicions,"

Lorelai: "Ah ha, so YOU didn't tell her about us either!"

Luke: "She's not MY mother so it's not MY responsibility to tell her. I'm not going to get my head bitten off in place of you,"

Rory: "Anyhow, what did Grandma have to say?"

Luke: "She wanted to see if Lorelai was in Ohio because she couldn't make it here. I had her ticket so I thought I would just take her place. End of story,"

Lorelai: "But the ticket was in my mother's name…."

Luke: "I asked her if she could make a switch,"

Lorelai: "And she listened?"

Luke: "On occasion I guess even Saddam Hussein had days when he cooperated with people he didn't like… of course it would change the next day after he had them killed,"

Lorelai: "Okay but why did you come here?"

Luke paused for a minute then he confessed.

Luke: "It was a little too quiet in Stars Hollow without you being so loud and obnoxious. Besides, after a few things your mother said about being there for Rory I sort of realized I should be here too. If Rory needs support from the people who care about her then I need to be here,"

Rory: "Luke, you don't HAVE to be here,"

Luke: "I WANT to be here, Rory. So leave it at that. I'm here now and I assume your mother has plans to liven things up with you. So where to?"

Lorelai: "Since there isn't much to do around here I figured dinner and a movie. Followed by a night stroll through farming country,"

Rory: "Sure, that sounds like fun,"

Lorelai, Rory and Luke were walking from Rory's car to a Chinese Restaurant. They passed by several small stores and Luke got distracted by one of them. Lorelai had to grab his arm and drag him along to a building called: "Dragon Foo". Outside, it was a VERY small, run-down looking place. However, when they walked inside; it was a beautifully decorated Chinese establishment. It was small with only ten tables, a large fish tank and a stage area for Karaoke but this gave it some charm.

Lorelai: "Wow, Mulan Rouge,"

Rory: "I am definitely liking this place,"

Luke: "Why don't you sit down and decide what to eat. Knowing you two I'm sure you'll order enough that I can pick something out of. I just have to go out… I forgot to pick up something I need,"

Lorelai: "You flew all the way over here to be with us and you're sick of us all ready?"

Luke: "It's not that big a deal, I just have to take care of something and I don't want to interrupt your dining rituals,"

Rory: "It IS dangerous to do that. It's okay Luke, you don't have to escort us around we'll be fine,"

Luke: "Just stay here, order and then I'll be right back,"

With that Luke took off and Lorelai and Rory found a table to sit at. They were looking over the menu when a thought occurred to Rory.

Rory: "So how was that boat trip with Luke?"

Lorelai: "Oh Rory, not before I'm about to eat Chinese food… please,"

Rory: "What does that mean?"

Lorelai: "I spent the entire time puking my guts up,"

Rory: "Ew, Mom!"

Lorelai: "I'm sorry I should've said; I was spewing Louie,"

Rory: "Lobster, too? Mom, I'm so sorry to hear that! You sounded so excited to go when you called me and told me about it,"

Lorelai: "Yeah well, the ocean was too excited as well,"

Rory thought for a minute.

Rory: "That's strange, you've been on plenty of boats before including fishing boats and you never got sick like that,"

Lorelai: "I was never in the ocean on a boat and all the waves showed me why I shouldn't,"

Rory sat in silence until her eyes widened.

Rory whispered across the table: "Hey, you're not….. are you?"

Lorelai had to stare at Rory for a while to understand what she was getting at.

Lorelai: "Rory, I can't believe you just asked me that! Of course NOT!"

Rory: "Well you dodged the bullet with Luke before, it's eventual to hit you…"

Lorelai: "Oh my God! Honey, we didn't do anything the entire time on the boat trip because I'm sure he was afraid of my spewing Louie. We only did it ONCE before we left for the trip and believe me I was extra-careful! The last thing I wanted was to screw up our relationship again… literally! Now stifle, would you Edith? Can we drop the subject?!"

Rory: "All right, subject is sunk. We should decided on what to eat,"

Just then they were interrupted by a couple of Chinese businessmen singing HORRIBLY at the Karaoke stage. They were so terrible Lorelai and Rory covered their ears in wincing pain.

Lorelai: "This is agony! I can't read the menu while I'm too busy jamming my hands through my ears!"

Rory: "Chinese Water Torture would be better than THIS Chinese torture!"

The two of them stayed like that until Rory started grinning.

Rory: "Hey Mom, why don't you show them how it's done?"

Lorelai: "Oh my God, I will NEVER be able to live that down, am I?!"

Rory teased: "Nope… oh and THIS time you should serenade Luke with; "Up Where We Belong!"

Lorelai stood up in embarrassment and stomped over to where Rory was sitting.

When the Chinese businessmen JUST finished singing Lorelai declared loudly: "Ladies and gentlemen here we have Rory Gilmore who is about to sing "Sweet Caroline!"

Rory looked as if a car was about to hit her.

Rory: "MOM!!"

Lorelai teased: "Don't worry, she might be resisting and shy at first but she'll be a pure diva on stage! Come on Rory, resistance is futile!"

Lorelai tried to pull Rory out of her chair but Rory fought back. The two of them struggled for a while until Luke came in.

Luke: "What the Hell are you two doing?"

Lorelai and Rory paused, looked at Luke and then looked back at each other with mischievous looks on their faces. They both shot up and grabbed hold of Luke.

Lorelai: "There's been a sudden change of plans, folks! We have a new singer about the join the fun!"

Lorelai and Rory tried to drag Luke towards the stage.

Luke: "That's it, you guys have officially gone crazy! There is NO way, you are EVER going to get me on there!"

Lorelai: "He should sing; "Copacabana"

Rory: "No; "I am the Walrus!"

Lorelai: "Oooh, even better! Oh, I know… "Disco Duck!"

Rory: "We have a winner!"

Lorelai and Rory weren't doing too bad moving him closer to the stage.

Luke: "Hey, FOOD! You still have to figure out what to eat… remember?!"

Lorelai and Rory dropped their grips when the realization hit.

Lorelai: "Oh, he's right. If we don't order soon, it will be too late to catch a movie,"

Rory: "Quick, back to the table,"

They scrambled back to the table and left Luke standing there, sighing in relief.

Lorelai, Rory and Luke approached a pathetic excuse for a movie theater.

Lorelai: "Wow, just when I thought things in this town couldn't get worse,"

She looked up at the one movie playing.

Lorelai: "Spiderman Three? You have GOT to be kidding,"

Rory: "They just got that in a week ago,"

Lorelai: "So sad,"

Luke: "Well I haven't seen it,"

Lorelai blinked: "Come to think of it I didn't have time to see it either,"

Rory: "I've somehow missed it as well,"

The three of them entered the movie theater and then they left when it was night.

Lorelai and Rory walked away from the theater with disappointed looks on their faces.

Lorelai: "Curse of the Triquel strikes again!"

Rory: "Triquel? It sounds like a cough syrup,"

Lorelai: "Well a second move is called a Sequel, what do they call a third movie?"

Rory: "The third movie of a trilogy?"

Lorelai: "Seriously though, why do good movies have to suffer this fate? I mean first; I love Toby Macguire and all but when he "turned evil" he was an even BIGGER dork just with greasy hair. And Mary Jane for Gods sake… you would think after the first two times she was kidnapped by the bad guys that she would get the hint and take some self-defense classes. A little karate or Tai Kwon Do. Or go out looking for a radioactive lady bug to bite her,"

Rory: "Adventures of Spiderman and the Lady Bug… I don't think that has a good ring to it,"

Lorelai: "Maybe you're right. Audiences would be worried Spiderman might try to eat the Lady Bug. Then after he DOES eat her, maybe he could find a girlfriend who wouldn't be so whiney,"

Rory nudged Lorelai with her elbow when she noticed Luke behind them. He was staring off into the distance.

Lorelai: "Luke? What's the matter?"

Luke snapped out of it and realized Lorelai and Rory were looking at him with concerned faces.

Luke: "Oh, nothing. I wasn't expecting it would be this dark outside so soon,"

Rory looked at her watch.

Rory: "It's nine o'clock right now,"

Lorelai: "It's too early to go and sleep. I'm betting every store in town is closed,"

Rory: "Unless you want to watch Spiderman the Triquel again,"

Luke: "I suppose we should call it a night then,"

Lorelai: "Wait a minute. I just remembered something we can do! It's something I've heard about but have never done,"

Rory and Luke looked at her curiously. In the next scene the three of them were in a pasture surrounded by cows sleeping while they stood up.

Rory: "COW TIPPING?! Mom, we can't DO this!"

Luke: "Of all the things she thought of to do…. It ends up being against the law,"

Lorelai: "Oh come on; when in Rome, do what Romans do,"

Rory: "Yeah, well look how it turned out for the Romans,"

Lorelai: "We're only pushing one cow over just to say that we've experienced all there is to do in this town. Then we'll leave,"

Luke: "I'm staying far away over here so the bullets from the gun-toting farmers only fire at you,"

Lorelai: "That's okay, I know you've always been a big chicken. Rory, teenagers do this all the time and nothing bad ever happens to the cow besides it can't get up,"

Rory: "You aren't going to leave me alone without forcing me to do this are you? Some parental guidance, huh? If Grandma was here you wouldn't dare,"

Lorelai: "Not true, I would just sneak out of your apartment at midnight and do this,"

Rory sighed: "I give. Let's get this over with so I can wash this blood off of my hands,"

Lorelai and Rory approached a tan cow that was sound asleep. They rolled up their sleeves and then slammed up against the cow. It didn't budge. So they tried it again… it still didn't budge an inch. The cow woke up and turned to look at them curiously.

In an effort not to piss off the cow who had both of them in her sight, Lorelai and Rory switched into pretending they were there to pet her. They stroked her with sheepish looks on their faces until they started to really get attached to the cow. They pet her like she was a dog.

Luke: "Um guys, I don't think you have the whole concept down yet. You're supposed to push the cow, not give it a massage,"

Lorelai: "Luke, how could you think of such a mean thing?"

Rory: "How could you be so cruel, Luke?"

Luke was taken aback.

Luke: "How did this become MY fault?"

Suddenly a small tan calf that was hidden behind the cow, walked up to Lorelai and Rory.

Rory: "What would've happened if we weren't such wimps and actually pushed the cow?"

Lorelai: "Either calf pancakes or veal,"

Rory: "I am so glad we didn't do this. It is MUCH more dangerous than what people say,"

Lorelai: "I'm SO sorry little cow!"

Lorelai knelt down and hugged the calf. The mother cow shifted a little nervously but Rory pat her in reassurance. Lorelai stopped hugging the calf to pat it instead. As she and Rory stood there patting the cows Luke watched them. He focused on watching Lorelai and then smiled.

A backlight from the farmhouse flooded the pasture. Lorelai and Rory gasped when two men suddenly appeared. They were definitely farmers in full attire

Farmer: "What are all of you doing with our cows?"

Lorelai and Rory were at a loss for words. Luckily for them, Luke thought of something quickly.

Luke: "We were walking by your farm when we noticed a couple of teenagers climbing over your pasture fences. We were suspicious of them so we went around the back and came over here. They were about to tip over the cows when we stopped them and then they ran before I could grab them. Those two were just trying to console the cows so they wouldn't freak out,"

The farmers observed the situation and eventually believed him. Everyone sighed in relief.

Farmer: "We appreciate what you have done for us in this day and age. In a token of appreciation you can have the first pick of milk for tomorrow,"

Lorelai: "My daughter here just got out of college and is working for your town's newspaper. She doesn't have spare money to pay for it,"

The other farmer: "Ah, it's a tough world out there for people just getting started. How about a deal then? If you come around at least once a week to groom the cows or help out around here; then we will give you free milk, eggs and anything else from this farm you might need for food,"

Rory's eyes lit up: "That sounds great! I'll be busy most of the time writing for the paper but I'm sure I can get a couple of hours out to lend a hand. This will definitely help cut down expenses if I don't have to pay for certain groceries,"

Farmer: "Okay then, we'll see you around next week. Just call ahead of time to let us know you're coming,"

It was midnight. Lorelai and Luke were staying in Rory's room while Rory was supposed to be sleeping on the couch. Lorelai was sound asleep but Luke finally gave up trying. He entered the kitchen where he saw Rory at the counter writing a paper.

Luke: "I thought you were a mouse,"

Rory: "No, just a night owl. I gave up sleeping every since I moved here. I just can't seem to sleep until 2 in the morning,"

Luke: "Even I can't sleep here so I don't blame you. Maybe because it doesn't really feel like a home… it feels more like a prison,"

Rory: "I never thought of it that way. You can't sleep either? You've been acting strange all day… Mom and I noticed. She's worried about you and me. I think it's weighing heavier on her than what she realizes,"

Luke: "What do you mean?"

Rory: "She told me about what happened on the trip. I don't think it was a simple case of seasickness. Mom would never get THAT nauscious on a boat, especially with eating lobster. Not for a month straight. I think something else triggered her sickness and the boat trip made it worse. She's worried, Luke. She's worried about me being alone and she's worried about her relationship with you. I think Mom is scared she's going to end up all alone,"

Luke: "I'm starting to realize that myself but I can't do anything about it. We are both afraid of crossing lines again. I don't think she'll ever be able to forgive me for the whole April thing and I don't think I'll be able to forgive her for the Christopher thing. It's always going to get in the way no matter how hard we try to ignore that they happened. We just keep getting stuck in this same relationship merry-go-round cycle,"

Rory: "I'm assuming you haven't read the book "Catcher and the Rye" before,"

Luke: "No, of course not,"

Rory sighed: "Good,"

Luke: "I don't know what to do about it,"

Rory: "TALK to her and tell her what you told me. You keeping things bottled up inside away from her, just makes her doubt herself. It drives her crazy to constantly wonder what you are really feeling… and if it's her fault you can't trust her enough to tell her,"

Luke: "I'm a man, I'm not good with the whole showing feelings sort of thing. It's not natural for most men to do that unless you're gay…. Or Kirk,"

Rory: "Not true. The guys that do are the ones who aren't bachelors for the rest of their lives. Mom is like that herself. She grew up in a house where she had to repress all of her feelings to be someone she didn't like. She felt trapped by Grandma and Grandpa and the more she felt trapped; the more she wanted to break free. She took her frustrations out by being wild and doing things she shouldn't have. When she moved to Stars Hollow with me, it was moreso for myself and not for her own sake. She didn't want me to become someone who couldn't admit their own feelings like herself. I think my being in Stars Hollow or at least being close to it; kept her from falling too far back into old habits. But the more I've been away, the more she slips back to it. I think she's feeling trapped by her life again and it makes her want to break free like usual by fleeing. She needs a reason to stay where she is and I don't think the Dragonfly Inn or Stars Hollow is enough. She needs someone who can bring more fulfillments into her life. She needs someone to be strong enough to put up with all her faults but also be able to appreciate her good points. She needs someone to encourage her to admit her own feelings. I can't be there to do that because I have to find my own life. She knows that and she's worried not only about me making it in the Real World but also that I won't be around to hold her together anymore. I couldn't think of anyone else who would be able to do that other than you. I know you love my Mother, Luke. I know she feels the same way about you. There's a chance you've seen more sides to my mother than maybe even I have witnessed. But love sometimes just isn't enough to solidify a relationship. There is a lot of emotional baggage between you two and they have to be worked out if there's any hope you will be happy together,"

Luke: "Oprah has nothing on you, Rory. But it's not as easy as it sounds,"

Rory: "It CAN be easy if you let it,"

Luke: "What about you? Are you okay with being so far from your mother?"

Rory: "I'm going to try very hard to get this job in Boston. I want this job more than anything, on a plus; I would be closer to Stars Hollow. This way I wouldn't have to miss anything I should be there for. I can be there for her and she can be there for me,"

Luke: "I think that's a better step than where you are now. For yourself AND your mother. Your mother won't have to worry about you as much. You can be a very strong person once you put your mind to it,"

Rory: "I'm only like that when I pretend to be like Mom,"

Luke: "You're wrong. Maybe it's where the strength starts but in the end; it's all you. Looking at you now compared to ten years ago; you have your own strength whether you recognize it or not,"

Rory: "Thanks, Luke. You know, all these years you've been there for me the same as Mom and I've never really thanked you for it like I should have,"

Luke: "You can thank me when you become a famous writer,"

Rory: "On my best selling self Biography; "Dedicated to my Mom… and Luke for always encouraging me when I needed it the most,"

Luke: "I'd like that,"

Rory: "Good. You know, a lot of difficult, complicated, and overwhelming stuff have happened with the three of us over the past couple of years. Our personal lives have been up and down so much no wonder Mom is seasick. But no matter what has happened between all of us; here we are the three of us again. It's good to know there are some things that won't ever stay broken if we just keep on rebuilding them. I think it makes us stronger and able to appreciate it more when we are all together like this. Today was fun and because of it; I am motivated to work hard with all I have but in the meantime, not to forget to have fun. Because if I can't have fun then I'm not somewhere I want to be. I want my life as an adult to be as great as my childhood growing up in Stars Hollow,"

Luke: "If you just keep thinking that way, then you'll get it,"

Rory: "You're better at this support stuff than what you know. I'm getting tired of all this "Growing Pains" talk. I think I'll go to sleep,"

Luke: "Do you want to sleep in the bed with your mother? I can sleep on the couch,"

Rory: "I wouldn't dare. I don't want Mom to mistake me for you,"

Luke: "I'm sure it wouldn't be like that,"

Rory: "No, that's okay. I think I have better chances sleeping on the couch. You go, I'll be fine,"

Luke nodded.

Luke: "Goodnight Rory,"

Rory: "Night Luke,"

Luke left the living room and entered the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and looked at Lorelai sleeping on her side in the bed.

Luke: "You're awake, aren't you?"

Lorelai turned around in bed to look at him.

Lorelai: "How did you know?"

Luke: "When you're asleep you move around like a dog having a dream and you were in the same position as when I left,"

Lorelai: "You left for a long time. What happened? Did you fall in?"

Luke approached the bed and climbed in.

Luke: "Rory couldn't sleep so we talked a while,"

Lorelai: "You didn't think to ask me to join you, did you?"

Luke: "I didn't think you were awake,"

Lorelai: "It's impossible to sleep in a room when you're convinced Freddy Krueger will appear any minute or that you'll get sucked into the closet where there's a gateway to the underworld"

Luke: "You have to lay off watching those horror movies, but I know what you mean,"

Lorelai turned back to her side and Luke just sort of lay there awake.

Lorelai suddenly spoke up.

Lorelai: "I don't think it's working between you and me,"

Luke nearly jolted out of bed.

Luke: "What?! Where did this come from?"

Lorelai turned onto her back.

Lorelai: "I thought maybe we could do it, you know. If we dropped all the crap that has happened and appreciate the fact that we still have feelings for each other then maybe it would work. But you've been so distant with me lately. I thought the boat trip would help but it hasn't changed anything. Being here has only made it even harder for you to keep up with me. Why is it we can't ever go anywhere together and have a good time? Are you really attached to the diner that much?"

Luke: "I've just been thinking a lot, that's all,"

Lorelai: "Why can't you tell me what you're thinking? Why do I always have to guess? You don't trust me, do you?"

Luke: "Why does it bother you so much? We've known each other for a long time you should be used to it by now,"

Lorelai: "When you have confidence, I have confidence. When you don't, I get lost. You have to have more confidence in yourself or I can't allow myself to let my guard down. I'll be in constant fear of being hurt. I'm all ready close to losing Rory, I don't want to lose you again too,"

Luke: "You haven't lost Rory, she'll still be around and I'll be damned if I let anything get in the way of us again!"

Lorelai: "YOU are what's getting in the way of us! You're not letting me in and you have to trust me enough to do that!"

Luke: "I have been thinking about us lately, okay? That's all I do keep thinking of. I can't help it. I feel like we're putting on a fake show to make it seem like nothing happened between us… but they DID happen. I was at the diner and Lane came in. She told me about how happy she was that she let Zach go on that tour even though she had to sacrifice her time with him. Then when we watched that SpiderGuy movie, he was saying how being in a marriage is sometimes about putting the other person ahead of you. I didn't give you the seasickness Chiclets because I kept it for myself. I'm starting to realize where it went wrong with us and how it's still not right. When we first got engaged I really was happy. Heck, I bought the Twickham House hoping someday we would get married. Then as the months went along, I started to wander if it was too soon but I didn't say anything. When April came along I couldn't put you ahead of her. I could've at least let you help me to understand some things but I wanted to be alone. I started freaking out because I was worried if I married you I wouldn't be able to do things on my own or April might like you better. I didn't want a big, huge church wedding with millions of people staring at us and I thought you did. I know it was stupid but those were the things I panicked about. I know I asked for your opinions on if things were okay and assuming they were. You were only saying what you thought I wanted to hear and I didn't have time to really think about it. You were miserable, I was miserable and I couldn't let go. I didn't even realize I was hurting you until you exploded at me outside the diner. That's not true, I didn't realize until AFTER that when my diner was destroyed just like our relationship. But I waited too long to say something and before I knew it; you went to HIM who WAS there. I didn't have enough time to really think about it all until I finally did and then I started feeling guilty,"

Lorelai: "I was in wedding mode. I wanted to get married SO bad I couldn't think of anything else but I didn't want to do it when Rory wasn't around. Suddenly she was back and you were with April. Maybe I was jealous at first but then I really wanted to help you out. When you wouldn't let me, it made me feel like I wasn't good enough to marry you. I was in such denial; I didn't care HOW we got married, I just wanted it to be around the time we were supposed to. Even when I was with Christopher I just wanted to be married. I think in my mind when I married Christopher, in some twisted way I think I was still marrying you. I had replaced you with Christopher but your image was still there. I hurt his feelings because I tried to make him be like you and when he wasn't there for me because of that when I needed him; it made me realize. As much as I wanted to be in love with Christopher I couldn't because I was still stuck with feelings for you,"

Luke got up and went through his pant's pocket. He pulled out something and handed it to Lorelai. It was a familiar little scrap of paper.

Lorelai: "The horoscope?"

She gasped when she saw the condition it was in. Luke crawled back into the bed.

Luke: "When we broke up I got so mad, I gathered up all the stuff we had shared and threw them out. I took that and ripped it. I was convinced there was no way in the world we would ever get back together again. I threw it in the garbage and when I saw it laying there in the trash; I just couldn't bare to throw it away like that. So I fished it out,"

Lorelai: "Without a rod?"

Luke: "But with a hair net. Seriously, I ended up stuffing it in my blue cap and then hiding them in the deep part of my closet. I didn't want to give up on us completely,"

Lorelai: "I threw out all of your stuff. I didn't think that far ahead, I'm sorry,"

Luke: "It's okay, I'm the sentimental old fool remember? I can't let go of anything. When we were starting to talk again, I was afraid I might push you into a relationship corner again. So I just went along with things but the whole time, I thought where we were wasn't right. Like something was missing that should be there. After the car thing I wanted to make sure we were good with each other. I went to the closet; got the blue hat out, when Zach saw me with it I panicked and told him it was because I lost the black one. When he walked away I hid the black hat in the corner behind the dishwasher. I was cooking when the horoscope pieces fell out and onto the counter. I was in such a rush with the food and then the boat trip cancellation that I put it my pocket before I went to the karaoke thing. When you sang that song I got what you were trying to say but I wasn't sure that's what you were meaning. I heard you telling Miss Patty at the diner it didn't mean anything and I felt so stupid for thinking it did. I guess I might have taken some of my fears out on you but I just couldn't tell you,"

Lorelai: "THAT'S why you got mad at me! I didn't know you heard that, I should've guessed! Miss Patty and Babbette kept on bugging me about the song. They wouldn't let up until I told them that to try and get them away from it. If I had known you were there I wouldn't have said it like that,"

Luke: "I wouldn't have admitted anything even if you hadn't. When Rory got that job, I guess I got scared you might go traveling with her. I don't know why, I just did. Then I would be in Stars Hollow as the Town Idiot, replacing Kirk of the title. Because living there has been so much better ever since I met you. You add every little bit of something to anything and it seems much more special. You listen to my rants and even have psychotic ones of your own. When people in town were against me, you always defended me even though you really didn't have a reason to. You were never scared of me no matter how mad I got, heck you found a way to scare me when you got mad or upset. You made me do things I didn't want to do and pushed me to try new things. Stars Hollow would only feel empty without you and I didn't want myself to be part of the reason why you left. I wanted there to be a reason for you to stay and so I set up the party. On the other hand, I knew you must've been feeling miserable about Rory leaving so soon; I didn't want to see you upset when she left. I just worked hard on it out of habit for her and for you. I didn't mean to lead you on or anything,"

Lorelai: "You didn't… I was so caught up on wandering where you wanted me to be in your life, that when you did that; it just lit something inside of me. It showed me you actually did care about me and when you said you like to see me happy; I knew I had to let go. I had to let go of whatever negative feelings I had inside because I didn't want them to get in the way again. But I didn't stop to think maybe we shouldn't get romantically back together. I don't want to risk something tearing us apart like that again. Ever. Maybe I'm still stuck where we left off because we shouldn't be the way we are now. It's not good for either one of us to not trust each other completely. There is no way we can have a real, successful relationship without; communication, trust and compromising. Maybe it's best if we stop it here before things get worse,"

Luke: "Don't say that damn it, I still love you! Got it? I can't ignore that and I refuse to ignore that! If you don't feel the same way, then FINE let's go back to just being friends! But if you feel the same kind of intense need for me that I have for you then I'm not willing to step back and let it all fall down like London Bridges! If it means I have to tell you everything I think or feel then I'll do it! Don't give up on us just because it's tough! Fight it out instead of flight it out!"

Lorelai: "You don't have to tell me EVERYTHING, you're entitled to keep things private because I do that too! But I want us to have discussions! I'm sick of fighting, that's all we do! That's the only way we seem to communicate!"

Luke: "Then let's fight! At least that way we're talking! After we fight, don't you feel some sort of relief? Doesn't it make things so much better afterwards? We can work on the whole discussion thing together over time, can't we?"

Lorelai: "You know; I am the only one who can match up to you in a verbal fight. Like Rosie O'Donnell and Donald Trump,"

Luke: "I'm hoping I'm Donald Trump in that comparison,"

Lorelai: "I'm not spilling the beans,"

Luke: "SO? What's your verdict in all of this?"

Lorelai: "GUILTY!"

Luke: "That's not what I meant,"

Lorelai thought in silence for a moment.

Lorelai: "I can't deny the fact that I still love you. Being just friends would only hurt us more. We would be hiding our feelings from each other and that's what gets us every time. But talking with you this whole time has cleared up a lot of things. A lot of things we had to hear and things we were surprised to hear. If we can keep doing this every so often maybe we can actually make it this time. As long as you let me in on anything that could affect our relationship. With Rory busy in the Real World, I can't bother her with my problems or tears and I need someone who can handle that from me. Otherwise I can't risk it in fear I might break beyond repair,"

Luke: "Then I guess I'll have to be ready with a safety net because that's not going to happen. You said before you have confidence when I do and I'm saying this with every bit of confidence I have. Whatever problems might hit us; we'll get through it together if we really want to,"

Lorelai nodded.

Lorelai: "No matter how many times we fight, we can get over it as long as we don't give up on each other. Because love lifts us up where we belong,"

Lorelai laughed a little. Luke looked terribly confused. She pulled him in and kissed him. She still giggled. Luke broke away to ask,

Luke: "What's so funny?"

Lorelai: "Nothing. Now I'm completely exhausted, time to get some beauty sleep,"

Luke: "Beauty sleep?"

Lorelai snapped: "No comments from the peanut gallery please. I would like to wait at least another day before getting into a fight with you,"

Luke: "Okay then, I'll be ready for it,"

They resumed kissing.

It was morning and they woke up in each other's arms (fully clothed, come on they're in Rory's bed I wouldn't have them do anything there).

Lorelai: "Mmm, I feel ten times lighter for some reason,"

Luke: "I do too,"

Lorelai: "It's really nice to wake up with someone next to you, isn't it?"

Luke: "Sure beats the heck out of waking up alone,"

Lorelai: "We have to hurry up, get dressed and head for the airport. But I just wanna stay like this, it's so comfy,"

Luke: "I don't think Rory wants us to be living in her bed for a month,"

Lorelai: "Why not? Some people do that in Jerry Springer,"

Luke: "And this conversation ends there. I'm getting up,"

Luke had to practically pry Lorelai's arms off of himself and then he got out of bed.

Lorelai, Rory and Luke walked through a small airport.

Rory: "You two were very loud last night. Half of me was hoping you were fighting and half of me wasn't,"

Lorelai: "You've developed multiple personalities since you've got here, you need to get back to the East Coast as soon as you can. We just had the best fight ever, that's it,"

Rory: "I hope it changed things for the better,"

Luke: "I hope so too. Thanks for letting me take a piece of tape,"

Rory: "Sure, what did you need it for?"

Lorelai winked: "It's a secret,"

Rory: "Let me know as soon as you get back to Stars Hollow,"

Lorelai: "Don't you have your tracking device on me? Always take it with you like a voice recorder. Okay honey, good-bye. Call me whenever you need to, I don't care if it's midnight where I am. I'll call you once a week just to check in with you,"

Rory: "You'll only have to do that for two more weeks, I'm going to work hard to get that job in Boston,"

Lorelai: "Let me know when you get it and I'll help to move all of your stuff,"

Luke: "Same here,"

Rory: "Deal!"

Rory and Lorelai hugged tightly. The broke their embrace and Lorelai went to her purse to look for her ticket while Luke snuck around her to hug Rory. When he did, something fell out of his coat pocket and landed on the floor next to Rory. Rory quickly scooped it up to see a white handkerchief. There was a glint of something inside and when she saw it she gasped.

Luke had an alarmed look on his face and pleaded with Rory not to indicate anything to Lorelai. Rory swiftly handed the handkerchief over to Luke when Lorelai caught sight of it.

Lorelai: "What are YOU doing with a handkerchief, didn't you say before you thought it was revolting?"

Luke: "Uh, I got it as a present from April and I had to show her I use it so I tossed it in my coat pocket,"

Lorelai: "Oh, okay,"

Lorelai turned away and Rory grabbed onto Luke's arm forcefully.

Rory: "Don't do ANYTHING without me present! If I miss anything I'll hate you for the rest of my life…. Capesche?"

Luke was taken aback by Rory's aggressiveness and in fear he replied,

Luke: "Yes, yes um capache! Trust me I'm going to wait until the moment feels right,"

Rory smiled while she replied with: "Good,"

Lorelai: "That's our boarding gate, come on Luke. Let's go home,"

Lorelai dragged Luke away because he was still astonished Rory had reacted the way she did.

Lorelai and Luke continued walking while Rory stayed behind and waved. They stopped, turned around waved back and then walked into the terminal. She watched as they disappeared through a gate. Later, Rory was walking through the newspaper room when she approached Amber.

Amber: "Mr. Jones spoke with me this morning because you ratted me out! I have to miss a full day's of reporting!"

Rory: "I just want to let you know; your kind of slimy reporting gives us a bad name. If it's a war you want, you got it because I'm not backing down from a fight like this ever again,"

Amber: "Either you're extremely brave or extremely stupid,"

Rory: "Oh, I'm brave. I'm Joan of Arc. I am bound for bigger and better things than you. Do whatever you want because you're small and insignificant. You will always be stuck here in Smallville Chloe, while I will make it in the big city as a big time reporter. This Lois Lane doesn't need a superhero to rescue her… just her Mom and her own determination. Because of that, I will leave you in my dust and you will see my name someday. Maybe then you'll be able to get over yourself and realize there is more to life than just your job. There is a responsibility to yourself and to the people counting on you to do what you want to. To find your happiness and not give it up for anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reporting to do,"

Rory started walking away and at first Amber was speechless.

Amber: "You'll never make it!"

Rory: "I will make it Wicked Witch… just watch me!"

Next episode….

_The Dragonfly Inn is being challenged by people who want to restore the old Independence Inn and it launches them into a panic. Lorelai enlists the help of Kirk to play spy. Lorelai will find the help she needs from the least likely source. Luke tells April about him dating Lorelai again and receives a less then thrilled reaction. Meanwhile, Rory who has just moved into her new apartment in Boston settles into her new surroundings. Unexpectedly she receives a call from Christopher wanting to visit. Episode 2: "Spy Kirk and Caught in a Spy-derweb"_


	2. Episode 2: Spy Kirk and Caught in a

Future plans for episodes: Barack O'Bama will make an appearance, a past Town Event will be revived, Lorelai and Luke will hav

_I have more unintentional hidden messages in this episode; I didn't realize them until I re-read them... little Freudian Slips there. Mostly in the teaser, too. This season is only going to have 11 episodes plus a two-hour series finale episode so technically it would equal to 13 episodes… even I find more than that is too much to come up with._

_Part of the fun in creating these episodes is coming up with the titles. I pretty much know every episode I'm going to write and their titles even though I haven't written them yet. That's a true fiction writer for you. This episode's title is a play off of the movies "Spy Kids" and "Spiderman" and fitting the "Spy" letters into both titles. I gave the newspaper in Boston a fake name just in case._

_Future plans for episodes: Barack O'Bama will make an appearance, a past Town Event will be revived, Lorelai and Luke will have their usual fights but their relationship will finally end up where we all want it to go, and Rory will come across a new love interest as well as struggling with her old ones. Rory also hits some real tough situations but they will make her become a stronger reporter so she will get some BIG time articles. Emily is going to push her way into Lorelai's life and Richard will finally accept Lorelai for who she is. Sookie will have her third kid and it ends up being a huge turning point for Lorelai and Luke. Lane and Zach start finding out that balancing home life and band life is harder than they thought. They are going to be hit by a life changing event but this life changing event is going to literally move them on up. Paris and Doyle hit a rocky road but with a surprising turn-around. These are things to look forward to in this season_

**Episode 2: "Spy Kirk and Caught in a Spy-derweb"**

Lorelai was at her house when the phone rang. Lorelai answered.

Rory: "Guess who's going to become a Bostonian?!"

Lorelai: "Oh Rory, I hope it's you because I know Don Imus must be desperate but I don't think having him so close to Harvard is such a good idea,"

Rory: "Mom, of course it's me,"

Lorelai: "Yes, Punky Power! Honey, I am so happy for you! You can finally get out of farm country and into a big city,"

Rory: "I was definitely not a good country mouse,"

Lorelai: "There are so many opportunities for you in Boston! The only thing is that you'll have to convert to being a Red Sox fan or they may beat you up,"

Rory: "If I occasionally declare: "Yankees suck" then I think I'm in the clear,"

Lorelai: "You'll have to like eating brown beans,"

Rory: "I'm a girl, it's not a requirement for us ladies in Boston because the city is too enclosed. Guys and Dolls full of gas would be an environmental risk,"

Lorelai: "You'll have to watch out for ducklings,"

Rory: "I'll keep an eye out for the "Duck Crossing" signs,"

Lorelai: "You'll have to learn how to say; "Clam Chowda,"

Rory: "Sure, right up there with; "Havad Yad,"

Lorelai: "Stay clear of tea,"

Rory: "No problem with that one,"

Lorelai: "So when do you leave?"

Rory: "In two weeks. Paris is searching for a roommate to live in the apartment with me so the rent will be less,"

Lorelai: "Boy would I like to see her screening process,"

Rory: "I've seen it before, trust me; General Patton had nothing compared to her,"

Lorelai: "Let me know what day; I will be waiting and willing to help you move out. You're leaving all that crappy furniture behind I hope because I don't think they could survive the trip anyway,"

Rory: "The furniture isn't worth saving I might have to put them out of their misery before I leave. You don't have help me, Mom. I know it would take a couple of days to get all this stuff there so I was thinking of hiring some movers,"

Lorelai: "Rory, you've seen "the Godfather" I don't want them to swipe your stuff and you. I want to make sure that you and all of your stuff are safe. It will put Luke and I at ease to know everything is secure. We can plan around things. He's away with April in Cape Cod and he should be back next week. He managed to squeeze one more week of visitation out of Anna so April will still be here. I know Luke wants to help you out but I don't think it would be wise to take her along or leave her here,"

Rory: "That's okay, I appreciate the intention,"

Lorelai: "Rory?"

Lorelai: "Yes, Mom?"

Lorelai sighed for a second then replied with: "You're going to make it. I just know it. When you get an award for "Ace Reporter of the World", I'm going to be there in the front row,"

Rory: "I guess there will have to be two awards then because there will be two Lorelai Gilmores,"

Lorelai: "That's cool, I've never won an award before! I'm going to write my acceptance speech right now!"

Rory: "Okay, then. Bye Mom,"

Lorelai: "Bye Rory, I love you,"

Rory: "I love you, too,"

Theme music

Lorelai and Rory were carrying boxes of Rory's belongings up an apartment staircase.

Lorelai: "God, how many more steps do we have to go through to get there? Or is this the Stairway to Heaven?"

Rory: "Just one more and I think we'll get to it before we hit the second chorus,"

Lorelai: "Let's go over this again. Paris met up with this person of whom you are to share this apartment with, right?"

Rory: "She did a throughout interview and told me she thought the girl would suit us perfectly,"

Lorelai: "What does that mean…. Is the girl just our size?"

Rory: "I'm not quite sure what it meant either but Paris said we would understand when we meet her,"

Lorelai and Rory walked up one more flight when music suddenly caught their attention.

Lorelai: "Is that U2 music I hear?"

Rory: "I believe it is. It's coming from this apartment,"

Rory pointed to a door with a number 25 on it. Lorelai excited by the music, suddenly knocked on the door.

Rory: "Mom, what are you doing?!"

Lorelai: "Well if they're going to be your next door neighbor, we should get to know them,"

Rory: "And drill her with questions about Bono? I don't think so,"

The door swung open and two girls were on the other side of the door. They were both around Rory's age. One was short with; long, dark brunette hair and brown eyes. The other girl seemed older than the first girl with curly red hair and green eyes. The red headed girl was looking very fed up.

Red Head huffed: "What do you want?"

Lorelai: "Hi, my daughter is new to these apartments and I thought I should introduce her to her new neighbors. When we heard U2 playing I figured this was the best room to start with,"

Brown Head: "Oh that's my CD. I was attempting to broaden Kerry's horizons but I'm failing miserably,"

Red Head: "Sorry Lina but I'm classic and opera only. They don't wear black sunglasses indoors while playing,"

Lorelai: "No but if they did; it would make them look cooler and then maybe I would actually like them. Kind of like Tommy Lee Jones in "Men in Black,"

Brown Head: "Good movie. Oh, I'm sorry I'm such an airhead sometimes. I'm Lina Norman, I live in the apartment room upstairs,"

Red Head: "I'm Kerry MacDonald… no relation to any food franchised establishments. Lina, can you take your CD and your leave? I have studying to do, remember?"

Lina: "Fine, you're no fun anyway. So what are your names?"

Lorelai: "I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is…"

Lina: "Oh, you must be Rory!"

Rory was taken back by the girl's quick reaction.

Rory: "Um, yes… have you heard of me from somewhere?"

Lina: "Many times from Paris Gellar. She certainly knows how to imprint impressions on people that don't fit descriptions. You don't act the way she SAID you do and it only dawned on me who you are from your mother's last name. I'm your roommate,"

Rory: "I probably should stay in ignorance and not ask what Paris DID have to say about me,"

Lina: "I think that's for the best, Oedipus,"

Rory: "Pleased to meet you, I'm Rory Gilmore,"

The two of them shook hands.

Lorelai: "And thus, "the Adventures of Rory and Lina" began,"

Lina: "I'll lead the way to the apartment,"

Lorelai and Rory followed Lina up one more small set of stairs and down a hallway.

Lina: "You're a reporter for the "Boston News", right?"

Rory: "Affirmative,"

Lorelai: "That means yes, I think,"

Lina: "Me, too! I write for the Local Section. I write about city and state events. You have the entertainment section, huh? I was in that position but after they fired a reporter; they desperately needed someone for the Local Section and I've been on the paper for a year so they promoted me. I'm not used to the faster pace but I have no choice. They get a little frustrated with me because of my horrible grammar. Maybe after a few articles you and I can switch positions"

Rory: "I would love that. My goal is the Front Page eventually so that would be very gracious of you,"

Lina: "Ah you want to shoot up to the top, huh? Good luck, you're going to need it because the veterans of the newspapers are like Pit bulls,"

Rory: "I'll just have to go to the office with raw meat to throw and distract them so I can sneak in,"

Lina stopped in front of a door with the number 28 on it.

Lina: "Here it is; home, crap home,"

Lina unlocked the door with a key and swung the door open. Inside, the apartment walls were covered with bands and singing artists. There was a medium-sized television surrounded by DVDs and VHS tapes. The kitchen counter had every appliance imaginable plus it had all kind of food ingredients such as breads, a bowl of assorted fruits and seasonings. Lorelai ran straight to the refrigerator and threw open the door. She practically started drooling when she saw it was jam-packed with food.

Lorelai and Rory shot glanced back and forth.

Rory: "Mom…"

Lorelai: "Rory I hate to break this to you but Lina is your long-lost twin sister separated at birth. I was hoping it would be revealed like in "the Parent Trap" but I guess this way will have to do,"

Rory: "Very funny. No, I was going to say I know what Paris meant now,"

Lorelai: "I would've gone to college if it meant having a roomy like her but I guess raising you wasn't all that bad,"

Rory sarcastically: "Thanks, Mom,"

Lorelai: "Hey Lina, can you sing good? Rory can't hit a tune without cats hissing,"

Rory: "Mom!"

Lina: "I'm a regular Kelly Clarkson,"

Lorelai turned to Rory.

Lorelai: "Oh no, I think the hospital must've accidentally switched the two of you when you were in the nursery… are you sure you're REALLY my daughter?"

Rory: "I have the same genes and eyes, remember?"

Lorelai: "Oh yeah. Sorry Lina, I tried,"

Lina: "Huh?"

Lorelai: "Nothing, never mind,"

Rory: "As much as I love your loyalty towards me Mom, I really should start settling in here,"

Lorelai: "Right. Okay, I'll just help you bring up the rest of the stuff and then I'll get out of your way,"

Lina: "Rory, since you're going to be doing the entertainment section it's probably a good idea to have a feel for the way Boston works. I'll give you an official tour tomorrow if you like,"

Rory: "Really? That would be wonderful. Thank-you Lina,"

Lorelai: "Aw, are you going on the Duck Tour, too?"

Lina: "It wouldn't be an official tour if I didn't take her on it,"

Lorelai: "No fair, can I come?"

Rory: "You have your own fun at the Dragonfly Inn tomorrow,"

Lorelai sarcastically: "Oh yeah; watching Michel bicker at the guests and Sookie breaking something… what joy of fun,"

Rory: "Mom, the Dragonfly needs you there more than I do here,"

Lorelai: "You're really trying to get rid of me, aren't you?"

Rory: "No…. yes. Sorry Mom but I do have to get used to dealing with things on my own and you have your own things in Stars Hollow to take care of. I'll try to be there as often as I can and you're welcome to be here as often as you like but I have to spend some time being an independent woman,"

Lorelai: "Okay Sylvia Plath you don't have to throw your head in the oven to get away from me… I get it. I'll leave you be. I'll leave the rest of your stuff by the door. By the way, your father called last night, I gave him your telephone number and I told him all about you moving here. He moved to New Jersey a couple of months ago but he's close enough where I think he might want to stop by occasionally,"

Rory: "Oh… I would like that,"

They hugged and Lorelai stepped back.

Lorelai: "Bye Lina, take care of her,"

Lina: "Like she was my long lost twin sister,"

Lorelai laughed.

Lorelai: "Bye Rory. Say hello to Annie Saxton for me,"

Rory: "Sure, then it would be Plath and Saxton together again but as ghosts,"

Lorelai: "In that case you might want to get in contact with Robert Frost, too,"

Lorelai arrived at the Dragonfly Inn to see Michel in a panic and Sookie starting to look panicked herself. By the way, yes I give Michel an accent in this episode. It adds to his role I think.

Lorelai: "What's going on here?"

Michel: "It'z horrible! Simply horrible! Awful!" (translation: "It's horrible! Simply horrible! Awful!")

Lorelai: "Enough of the suspense Scarlet O'Hara, just tell me what's so bad,"

Michel: "Well you see, de oth'r day one of de forme co-workers from the Chic-Inn…" (Translation: "Well you see, the other day one of the former co-workers from the Chic-Inn…")

Sookie: "The Calvin Klein Inn that you worked for after the Independence Inn closed down?"

Lorelai: "The one where he kept on talking to Janet Jackson on the headphones? Right…"

Michel: "He callede because he heared rumerz of someting datte if wuz true would gutte de Dragonfly Inn likea fish," (He called because he heard rumors of something that if was true would gut the Dragonfly Inn like a fish,")

Lorelai: "Okay Mr. Overdramatic, skip over the hysterics and get to the point,"

Michel: "Darre iz a grouppe of Hotel ownerz dat haffe startad gahering strengge in de Northern New England Statez. Th'y build big, expensif innz to push oth'r smaller innz outuf biznez and den dey buyye de property to sell to independant ownez who take partin de company. In oth'r words dey invade oth'r innz likke Germany," (translation: "There is a group of Hotel owners that have started gathering strength in the Northern New England states. They build big, expensive inns to push other smaller inns out of business and then they sell the property to independent owners who take part in the company. In other words they invade other inns like Germany,")

Lorelai: "Or the Spanish Inquisition,"

Michel: "Whatte?"

Lorelai: "Nobody suspects the Spanish Inquisition,"

Michel: "Diz iz no timme to be funny! Now dey have their eyez on de old Independance Inn," (translation: "This is no time to be funny! Now they have their eyes on the old Independence Inn,")

Sookie: "No, no it can't be true. It's just a rumor… right? I mean that building is supposed to be turned into a school,"

Lorelai: "Actually, the town decided against that because we only have fifteen kids in each class with just one Elementary school. So the partially burnt out building has been sitting there unchanged like the "Secret Garden,"

Michel: "Wrong, I went by therre to investigate mysef an I ran into an oldde enemy of minne who confirmedit to mea," (translation: "Wrong, I went by there to investigate myself and I ran into an old enemy of mine who confirmed it to me,")

Lorelai: "Who did you talk to?"

Michel: "Datte fat rat Tobin. He iz going to be de manage of de new inn," (translation: "That fat rat Tobin. He is going to be the manager of the new inn,")

Sookie: "Tobin? Sweet, helpful Tobin? No, he wouldn't do that…"

Michel: "He would an he didde! He felt likke we betrayed him by not including him wid de Dragonfly Inn, so he decidad to turnne traitor!" defended Michel. (translation: "He would and he did! He felt like we betrayed him by not including him with the Dragonfly Inn, so he decided to turn traitor!")

Lorelai: "Okay, Michel we believe you! Just calm down. Now we can't get ourselves all worked up over this whole hotel thing until we actually have proof. What we need to do is to get inside and see what they're really up to,"

Sookie: "But who will go? I mean Tobin would recognize all three of us,"

Michel: "What we needde iz someone totally oblivious who can sneakke inne an come out wid de info," (translation: "What we need is someone totally oblivious who can sneak in and come out with the info,")

Kirk: "Lorelai, good you're here. Boy do I have a new product for you…"

Kirk entered the scene carrying a bottle with something disgusting and brown.

Sookie: "Kirk, we're a little too busy panicking to deal with you right now"

Lorelai got "that look" in her eyes and she turned to Kirk with well… a smirk.

Lorelai: "Say Kirk, how would you like a job?" she began.

Both Sookie and Michel now have horrified looks on their faces.

"What?! NO!" they shouted in unison.

Lorelai: "I know I swore I would never give Kirk a job around here but just trust me on this one"

Kirk: "A job? Really?"

Lorelai: "Yes, Kirk a job. But it's top secret. So we need someone we can trust to do it,"

Kirk: "I can be that someone… as long as I haven't eaten anything with sugar in it. Sugar makes me hyper and things just slip out,"

Lorelai: "Then PLEASE don't have anything with sugar in it if you decide to take this job,"

Kirk: "What does this job entail?"

Lorelai: "Well, you have to play spy for us."

Kirk: "Spy?"

Lorelai: "Yes, you have to be under cover like on "Miami Vice", go to the old Independence Inn, find out what's going on there, join their group meetings, and come back with as much information and paperwork as you can get. So do you think you can do it?"

Kirk: "Spy on the Independence Inn?"

Lorelai: "Yes, to save the Dragonfly Inn. You like the Dragonfly Inn… right? We REALLY need someone to take this very important, risky job and help us,"

Kirk: "Yes, to save the Dragonfly Inn I will spy on the Independence Inn!" declared Kirk.

Lorelai scolded him: "Kirk! You have to keep this secret! No one can know that you're doing this!" she shouted at him.

Kirk: "Oh, right. Sorry. I'm going to go home and get ready to spy!" he whispered excitedly and then ran out.

Lorelai turned to Sookie and Michel who had weird looks on their faces.

Lorelai: "Don't worry, it'll work out… you'll see. Even KIRK can't screw up this one,"

Sookie turned to Michel: "I bet you twenty dollars he goes in a spy costume,"

Michel turned to Sookie: "Damn, den I bette you thiry dollurz he screwz up an tells dem everyting," (translation: "Damn, then I bet you thirty dollars he screws up and tells them everything,")

Lorelai: "The level of trust here is just astonishing," said Lorelai sarcastically.

Meanwhile Lina was cooking lunch while Rory was setting the table.

Rory: "I can't believe my luck, I'm rooming with Rachael Ray over here,"

Lina: "Haha, well when you have lived on your own as much as I have; you either pick up cooking or live off of fast food for the rest of your life. I prefer homemade cooking myself. I'm pretty good too. I'm guessing you and your mother are at the opposite side of the spectrum,"

Rory: "We are definitely on the Dark Side of the Moon's rainbow. We basically lived off food even the guy in the Fast Food diet movie would've been sickened by,"

Lina: "Sounds like fun. But once you've had my cooking you'll never want to go back,"

Rory: "Oh I don't know, nothing compares to one of Luke's burgers,"

Lina: "Luke's? What, is that like a Joe's restaurant?"

Rory: "No, it's a diner in the town I grew up in. I've known the owner of it for, wow… many years. He and my mother have had one weird, complicated relationship and he has always been very kind to us. He and my mother are currently dating again,"

Lina: "That seems nice. Where did you grow up?"

Rory: "In Stars Hollow, Connecticut. It's a VERY small and primitive town but I wouldn't want to have grown up anywhere else. Everyone is crazy but every single person has their own little quirk that makes living there fun. Not to mention, it's pretty heavy on community and tradition. If I ever needed anything, the entire town would come together to make it happen,"

Lina sighed: "You're lucky, you have no idea how much,"

Rory glanced up at Lina to notice the miserable look on her face. It quickly went away when she noticed the pot she had was boiling over.

Rory: "Lina, watch it!"

Rory pointed and Lina quickly snapped out of whatever state she was in. She spun the burner dial all the way down in a flash, grabbed over mitts and practically flung the steaming pot into the sink. Luckily she had placed a strainer there a minute before they had started talking and the pasta's water was drained. Lina put the pot back ontop of the stove and after sifting through the pasta with a cooking spoon; she poured the pasta back into the pot. When she was done she sighed with relief. Just then the phone rang and not wanting to answer it, they let the answering machine pick up.

Christopher: "Hi Rory, it's your Dad. I got this number from your mother and I thought I would give you a quick call. Gigi is going to be staying with her mother in Paris for a couple of days and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me visiting you. I haven't seen much of you lately and I know it isn't right so I would like to catch up. Give me a call if you're not too busy and let me know. Bye,"

The entire time Rory heard the message she sat there not moving an inch. Lina brought over the pot of pasta and another smaller pot of sauce.

Lina: "That was your father?"

Rory nodded. Lina sat the pots down in the middle of the table and then sat down herself.

Lina: "Why didn't you pick up the phone when you knew it was him?"

Rory: "I… wasn't expecting him to call so soon. It caught me off guard that's all,"

Lina knew enough not to press.

Lina: "Time to eat. Here,"

Rory: "Thanks,"

Luke and April were unloading their belongings from Luke's truck at the diner.

April: "I can't believe we didn't get a single bite,"

Luke: "I guess the fish knew we were coming. They must've thought Lorelai sent us after them,"

April was thrown off by that.

April: "Lorelai?"

Luke: "Yeah, we went fishing and right away she caught a fish. While she realized the cork was off the hook and tried to bring it back in to put a cork on it. She caught a five-pound sea bass… I couldn't believe it! It was like she had Mr. Limpret helping her out. But it was a short lived victory because she ended up getting seasick for the rest of the trip and I think it scared all the fish away,"

April confused: "Why were you and Lorelai fishing together?"

Luke realized he hadn't told April he was back together with Lorelai yet. He shifted nervously trying to think of the right things to say.

Luke: "Well… you see… Lorelai and I… are… well…. Sort of…"

April: "…Dating again?"

Luke: "Yeah, dating again,"

April stood in silence. She was having a hard time letting it all sink in.

April: "Oh,"

That was all she could say. Luke knew that wasn't a good sign.

Luke: "April?"

April: "When did you two reconcile?"

Luke: "We made up a little more than three months ago and got back together about two months ago,"

April: "Who made the first move?"

Luke: "Why, does it matter?"

April: "Dad, just answer me please,"

Luke: "We both sort of made advances towards each other I think but it was mostly on her side of the fence that moved a little bit more,"

April: "When did you two go fishing?"

Luke: "Oh well about that…. Remember that fishing trip you and I planned that got cancelled?"

April: "Of course, it was cancelled because I had the summer science camp to attend,"

Luke: "I had made all sorts of reservations and everything was all planned out. I just cancelled them when Lorelai and I "reconciled" as you put it so…"

April: "You went with her instead?"

Luke: "Yeah,"

Luke could tell from reading April's face that he was in hot water.

Luke: "April, I want you to know I didn't REPLACE you with her in anyway. Things just ended up that way. It wasn't exactly like a cruise either… unless everyone on board gets food poisoning or a stomach bacteria virus,"

April: "So you hated it?"

Luke: "Well I wouldn't say that, I got to spend some time with her,"

April: "Would you have rather spent that time with me?"

Luke: "I DID spend time with you… for the past two weeks. Yes, hers was a little longer than your time but I definitely enjoyed this trip better,"

April: "If Lorelai hadn't become seasick would you say the same thing?"

Luke: "I don't know, maybe. Listen, my feelings for her are on a different level then my feelings towards you. It has to be otherwise people would see me as the next Woody Allen. Not only is that wrong on so many levels but it's also very creepy for me to even MENTION. Lorelai and I have known each other many years before we started dating and once you make a deep connection to a person like that it doesn't go away easily. For me it's something I couldn't let go of completely and neither could she. It didn't feel right being apart the way that we were. You might be too young to know what being in a relationship feels like but…"

April: "… you're wrong,"

Luke was taken back,

Luke: "I'm wrong about what?"

April: "I'm not too young to know what being in a relationship feels like. I'm in a relationship right now,"

Now Luke was the one having a hard time letting it sink in. Finally, it did.

Luke with wide eyes shouted: "You're dating?!"

April: "It's not like THAT. We're in an experimental relationship of future potential intimacy courtship rituals when we are at the proper age,"

It went right over his head.

Luke: "I don't know what that means. Should I be threatening to kick his ass?"

April: "No, we're not in a deep serious relationship yet,"

Luke relaxed a little.

Luke: "I see. Where did you meet him?"

April: "At the science camp,"

Luke: "Ah, of course I should've figured that. I'm assuming your mother doesn't know,"

April avoided eye contact.

Luke: "Well I got that one,"

April: "He used to go to another regular school but he just transferred to my school so I'll see him there,"

Luke: "Half of me still wants to squeeze his neck but the other half of me is glad to see you're socializing with kids at your new town. I was worried you might not be able to,"

April: "It was challenging at first but when I attended the science camp; I was introduced to other adolescences like myself who co-habitat around me. In addition, there is the swim team of where I have several friends,"

Luke: "So, what's the boy's name?"

April: "Benjamin…. He was named after Benjamin Franklin. His mother was a chemist at a Bio-Lab in Arizona,"

Luke: "He's a future Einstein, huh?"

April: "To put it simply, yes,"

Luke: "Boyfriend… I guess I'll have to start getting used to that word soon,"

April: "Unless I want to join a convent… which holds several problems for me including the fact I'm into Scientology,"

Luke: "You do realize you'll have to tell your mother eventually, right?"

April: "Yes and I get the feeling I know how she'll react to it,"

Luke: "If she flips out like I think she will; you can stay with me for a little bit until she cools down,"

April: "It would be hard running-away from New Mexico to Connecticut without a plane. Besides, it would cause more negative issues between the two of you. I wouldn't want to instigate anything else,"

Luke: "You're not a little kid anymore, you're growing up. You need space and encouragement to become a responsible adult. Your mother and I shouldn't in anyway interfere with that. I learned that from Lorelai and how she dealt with Rory growing up. It wasn't always easy and believe me they had their share of disagreements but Lorelai tried to do what was best for Rory. Of course Lorelai was never one not to voice her concerns or doubts about who Rory was dating, but she wouldn't get in the way as much as she could help it. She wanted Rory to know she trusted her judgments and for the most part; I think it worked out really well. Rory graduated from Yale and is working on becoming a famous reporter. I want you to have the same kind of opportunity for a good life like she had. If that means going head to head against your mother like a mountain goat then I'll do it. You know me, I'm always in for a good fight,"

April: "Are you sure?"

Luke: "That's my final answer, Regis,"

April nodded in acceptance.

Luke and April carried the stuff into the diner.

Lorelai pulled up to the diner. She got out and walked inside. She noticed Luke behind the counter and so she advanced towards him.

Lorelai: "Alas, Atticus returns with Scout… how was the trip?"

Luke: "It went smoother than my trip with you,"

Lorelai: "So not fair,"

Luke: "We didn't catch any fish,"

Lorelai lifted her arms up in triumph: "Victory is mine!"

Lorelai and Luke leaned over the counter to kiss and then Lorelai sat down on a stool.

Lorelai: "Where is April?"

Luke: "Upstairs getting her stuff sorted out. Did you come to chew the food or chew the fat?"

Lorelai: "Both. I came for a quick burger but since you're here I should fill you in on what has been happening,"

Luke: "Why do I get the feeling this is going to require coffee?"

Lorelai: "Wow, it's like you're reading my mind Miss Cleo!"

Luke: "No, I just have certain anticipation powers… comes from years of listening to you yammer on,"

Luke went to get the coffee pot and poured Lorelai a cup. Lorelai gratefully took it and drank. She drank it all in less than a minute.

Luke: "Geez, you didn't even let it absorb into your system. What happened?"

Lorelai: "The Dragonfly Inn has met its match and the Dragonfly is going down. There's a rumor a company of hotel chains has bought the old Independence Inn building and might make it stomp on the Dragonfly's guest rates,"

Luke: "That does sound bad,"

Lorelai: "The lease for the building hasn't been purchased yet, it has to go on auction so I have a slim chance someone else will buy it but it doesn't look too good. If I had the money I would buy it myself and I know you're short on money too. Even if you, me, Sookie and Michel gathered up all our money combined; we would only have half the money it's starting bid is at. Right now we have Kirk investigating it for us,"

Luke: "Kirk? You mean the Kirk who got lost and couldn't find the way back to his own house? This is the guy you are entrusting the fate of the Dragonfly on?"

Lorelai winced: "Yes? Look, I know this seems bad and adding Kirk to the mixture could possibly make things worse but I can't make assumptions without proof and if we wait for an official announcement it will be too late! We have to see what they're up to ahead of time so we can plan our assault. Sure leaning on Kirk is like trying to balance ontop of the Leaning Tower of Pisa but I have no other choice. It was the best thing I could come up with on the spot. I have to trust my instincts on this and hope everything works out despite all of Kirk's screw ups,"

Luke: "Yeah, well good luck on that one. You're gonna need it,"

Just then April was coming down the stairs.

April: "Dad, have you seen my…"

The second she spotted Lorelai sitting and leaning rather close to Luke, she froze.

Luke: "Have you seen your, what?"

April: "Paper with the class schedules on it,"

Luke: "It fell out of your binder so I slipped it inside of your backpack,"

April mumbled: "Thanks,"

She shot evil looks at Lorelai, then at Luke, and then she swung around and ran upstairs.

Lorelai: "Ah okay, I'm not Dick Chaney… why did she act like that?"

Luke hurried over to customers in an attempt to avoid her question.

Lorelai angrily: "Luke?!"

Luke sighed and then he ran back over to Lorelai with some orders on his notepad.

Luke: "Oh well, I sort of forgot to tell her about us getting back together and she just found out… five minutes ago,"

Lorelai nearly fell off the stool she was sitting on.

Lorelai: "LUKE! I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell her?!"

Luke: "Everything happened so fast and then I didn't see her until she came back. Then it was too uncomfortable to bring up while we were having a bonding thing going on,"

Lorelai: "You are such a hypocrite, Bill O'Riley! You barked at me for not telling my parents about us but you go and hold out on April!"

Luke: "Oh really? Well, how did it go telling your parents… oh that's right you STILL haven't told them yet! You DO know what day of the week tomorrow is, right?"

Lorelai leapt off her stool and shook her fist at him.

Lorelai: "I WAS planning on telling them tomorrow night, but now you've made me so nervous I might not…"

Luke pointed at her while he stated: "…That's not going to work Tom Sawyer; you're not going to trick me into believing that!"

Lorelai: "You know me, I'm the Queen Procrastinator of the World. I have to wait until the absolutely last minute… otherwise I would have to pass my crown over to Lyndsey Lohan!"

Luke: "You have to owe up to your responsibilities! I KNOW my timing was BAD but at least I did it before she found out from somebody else! Isn't that what usually happens in your case? Look who's Bill O'Riley now!"

Lorelai: "Fine, I'll tell her! Maybe then YOU'LL have someone giving you a death glare!"

Luke: "That wouldn't be something new!"

Both of them stood there exhausted. Suddenly Lorelai switched moods.

Lorelai lighthearted asked: "Can I have my burger now?"

Luke not missing a beat replied with just as light a response.

Luke: "Coming right up,"

He turned around and headed for the stove. Both of them smiled.

It was the next morning and Lorelai was on her cell phone with Rory.

Lorelai: "So your father called, huh?"

Rory: "Yeah, he wants to catch up,"

Lorelai: "Are you going to?"

Rory sighed: "I don't know, it will be very uncomfortable for both of us. I don't want to bring up your recent past with him and your newest developments with Luke. Things could get ugly very quickly,"

Lorelai: "I feel terrible; my actions marrying him and divorcing him has caused a gapped between you two…"

Rory: "The gap started when he left me as a baby and then with him hardly showed up except some phone calls on holidays. Until he finally along when I turned sixteen. Things got even more complicated as he kept coming in and out of our lives. Each time he did; he took little pieces of our hearts with him. Now it's gotten to the point where I barely know him anymore so I have nothing left to say,"

Lorelai: "He's your father Rory… he'll ALWAYS be your father and we only have one life. I hate to imagine you and your father could ever be in the same position I have been with my father. No matter what happens between your father and myself; you are a compromise of his genes with my genes. Trust me he has sexy jeans. So you'll always have pieces of him with you all the time. There is a bond there whether you can sense it or not. Call him, set up a time tonight and just talk. It doesn't matter if it is about me or not as long as you open yourself to him so he doesn't think he did something wrong,"

Rory thought for a minute then she replied with: "Thanks for the advice Dear Abby,"

Lorelai: "Does that mean you're going to call him?"

Rory: "Yes. The touring will last until five but I can squeeze him in afterwards. I have to work first thing tomorrow morning,"

Lorelai: "Anything will do. Thanks for understanding,"

Rory: "I should go; I have a full day ahead of me,"

Lorelai: "Take care, have fun and don't worry so much. Enjoy being young as much as you can but don't overdo it like Paris Hilton,"

Rory: "Well we do have the jail thing in common…"

Lorelai: "So did Rosa Parks and Martha Stewart. This way, Paris won't be your only role model,"

Rory: "Right. Bye Mom,"

Lorelai: "Bye sweetie,"

Lorelai hung up and turned around to see someone standing an inch away from her face. She screamed startled, took a better look at the figure and noticed they were wearing a Ninja costume. Her face got paler as she realized whom it was. She fought back the growing urge to kick him, but in the end with clenched teeth she talked to him.

Lorelai: "Kirk, why are you wearing a Ninja Outfit?"

Kirk: "Well, I couldn't find a Spy costume so this was the next closest costume I could get,"

At this scene Sookie and Michel walked in, took one look at Kirk and Michel handed Sookie money.

Michel: "Damn, you. I wuz going to bette on dat firstte," (translation: "Damn, you. I was going to bet on that first,")

Sookie: "Well, there's still hope that he completely screwed up and told them everything about why he was there,"

Lorelai ignored Sookie and Michel: "Kirk, you went to the old Independence Inn like that?"

Kirk: "Yeah, well you told me to go under cover and I assumed that meant you didn't want anyone to see my face. Oddly enough as soon I ran into Tobin, he said "Hi Kirk". There was no way he could've known it was me…. unless he was spying on ME,"

Lorelai said sarcastically: "Yes Kirk, that must've been it,"

Kirk: "I was determined not to give anything away, so I sauntered in and asked for an application. But they told me they don't just give out applications, which I would have to attend a meeting to get one and so I sat in a room surrounded by other people. I started to feel Closaphobic and hyperventilated while the head boss man was talking. Someone finally handed me a paper bag and after a few puffs; I was back to normal. Then, they were passing around a packet of very important looking papers and I got a BAD paper cut. I saw all of the blood and passed out…"

Michel to Sookie: "Okay, hand me de thiry buckz you owe me!"

Sookie: "Not yet, he hasn't let the cat out of the paper bag. I still have hope,"

Lorelai: "Sookie! Michel! This is very important and you two are acting like High Schoolers! Okay Kirk, so what happened next?"

Kirk: "Oh, well I woke up to find myself lying on my back on the floor and this packet of papers lying on top of my stomach,"

Kirk revealed a packet of papers and held it out to Lorelai.

Sookie: "Ouch, looks like that Italian Soccer player head-butted you!"

Michel whined: "Oh come on, dat's not fairre!"

Lorelai: "Oh Kirk, I KNEW you could do it! I just hope this has what we're looking for in it!"

Lorelai opened the packet so that Sookie and Michel could overlook and see everything too. All three of them gasped on every page that she turned to.

Sookie: "We're DOOMED!"

Michel: "I KNEW I should'e stayed inne Les Vegas wid Celine!"

Lorelai read aloud: "A five-course menu, a meat locker, a green house with home grown vegetables and spices, a swimming pool in the summer and an ice skating rink in the winter, a spa, fifty rooms, a sauna and massage, and Hot Air Balloon rides?"

She threw the packet down onto the floor and stomped on it.

Lorelai: "How can we compete against friggin Disney World?!"

Michel: "I would likke to get my finel paycheck nowwe,"

Sookie: "I have to call restaurants!"

Lorelai holds her hands up: "Hold on, hold on! Let's not give up yet, there has got to be SOMETHING that we can do! They might have taken away our dreams, but they will never take away our customers!"

Sookie: "Look, there's nothing we have to offer that can keep them from going over there,"

Michel: "If datte Jerk Mole Tobin wasn a manage dere I would apply fo an application," (translation: "If that Jerk Mole Tobin wasn't a manager there I would apply for an application,")

To make a tour story short, I'm going to summarize. Lina takes Rory to the Boston Common Park, where they went on a swan boat, they went on the Duck Tour, went to a movie, went to a play and then were waiting for the Boston Pops to play in Fanuel Hall. The instruments were tuning as they sat and Lina decided to bring something up.

Lina: "You're lucky, you know?"

Rory: "Huh? Lucky with what?"

Lina: "You and your mother are very close. You have so much in common and share most of your life-changing experiences together. Not only do you have a mother but you also have a father who is willing to make sure he doesn't lose you as a daughter. Most of all you have an entire town that would do anything for you. I'm actually very jealous of you. My father and mother always fought. One day when I was five, I came home to see policemen swarming my house and I was blocked off by one. I asked him what was going on and he told me someone inside the apartment building was murdered. Then he asked me if I lived there. I replied with yes and then told him my name. He gave me a sympathetic look as he told me the person who was murder was my mother. She was murdered by my father and that day has changed my life forever. My father is in jail for life and I went to live with my mother's mother until I was old enough to go to college. My grandmother and I had to constantly move because school would get so bad once everyone found out what happened. Finally when I went to college on a full grant; I was able to concentrate on my future. I wanted to become a journalist and write about things that makes people happy because so much in the news is depressing. I worked hard and I got a position on the college newspaper. I graduated and landed the Entertainment section of the Boston News. I've never looked back ever since. But seeing you with your mother; it made me feel a little like the girl in the Exorcist. Some people just aren't aware of how truly lucky they are,"

Rory nodded in acknowledgement.

Rory: "I know I should feel lucky but sometimes I just wish… I had "the perfect family image" when I was growing up,"

Lina: "Me, too. However, it's not part of being in the Real World. The "Perfect Family" is something that belongs in the Fantasy World. No family is ever perfect because we humans aren't perfect. Sometimes a family is not necessarily one compromised of blood but of love and reliability,"

That's when the orchestra began to play.

Lina: "Oh good timing because I'm starting to sound like Carol Brady,"

Rory: "I second that but I am glad you said those things. Hearing them from my mother is one thing but from a complete stranger; it's even more effective,"

Lina: "You're seeing your father after this, huh? Are you nervous?"

Rory: "Not anymore. I have no reason to be. Thanks,"

Lina: "No problem,"

Lorelai was entering the living room of her parents' estate and Emily was right next to her.

Lorelai: "I thought you said Dad would be lessening his Jack Karowak trips?"

Emily: "He IS… he only has ten clients now and one of them lives in Virginia. Their building was struck by lightning so he had to go and survey the damage for them to file a claim,"

Lorelai mumbled: "What a shocking situation,"

Emily found that slightly offensive.

Emily: "There's nothing funny about that,"

Lorelai: "Yeah well you know me; I'm Phillys Dillard,"

Lorelai then sighed.

Emily: "Okay, what is wrong with you? I've had more enlightening conversations with a rock than with you tonight,"

Lorelai: "Then you should stay clear from any more of Dad's clients and their buildings,"

Emily: "Drink time,"

Emily went to the alchol cart and started mixing drinks. Lorelai sat down on the couch.

Emily: "What will you have?"

Lorelai: "Vodka straight up,"

Emily: "Lorelai, be serious,"

Lorelai: "Oh, I wasn't kidding,"

Emily nearly slammed the glass she held in her hand on the cart.

Emily: "Fine, I'll make the decision for you. You're having a martini… GIN… with a twist,"

Lorelai: "Sure, give a starving dog a salad, why don't you?"

Rory and Christopher entered Rory's apartment together.

Christopher: "I told you that restaurant was one of the best in town,"

Rory: "Point for you. I will never underestimate Boston's culinary talent again. I thought all they knew were baked beans and seafood but that steak made me wonder if Bobby Flay was tied to a chair instructing them how to cook. Since I'm a reporter I got the opportunity to go into the back kitchen and find out how a top rated restaurant works. I can put everything into my article for tomorrow. Thanks so much, you've really helped me out,"

Christopher: "Glad I was able to make things easier for you. You always have your mother' support Rory, but don't forget you also have my support, too,"

Rory: "I'll keep that in mind,"

Chris: "So is there a reason you have successfully avoided bringing up your mother?"

Rory was taken back by the question and she stumbled in surprise while she tried to hang up her coat.

Rory: "Oh well… I just didn't want to bring up an uncomfortable subject that's all,"

Chris: "Your mother and I have been a huge part of each other's lives. Yes, we've had some pretty hard times but we're still integrated so it's not uncomfortable for me at all. Honestly if we DON'T talk about how your mother is doing THEN I start getting nervous. Is there a reason why you haven't told me how she's doing yet?"

Rory paused and was in deep thought debating on whether to tell him the truth or not. Christopher simply stood there looking concerned at Rory, his eyes burrowing curiosity

Finally Rory sighed deeply and then looked him square in the eyes.

Rory: "She's doing really well. She's dating Luke again,"

Chris: "Oh…. really,"

Rory: "They were able to patch things up and they're doing better than they were before. They're really serious and working hard not to mess things up like "War of the Roses" again,"

Chris now sighed: "I figured this would happen,"

Rory: "You did?"

Chris: "No matter how hard I tried; she never looked at me the same way she looked at him. She wouldn't let down her guard around me even when we were married and she didn't want to move forward the way I wanted to. You know your mother; "Cleopatra Queen of Denial", the more I pointed it out to her the more she tried to convince herself she didn't feel that way. No one knows your mother the way I do. I only wish I knew why it was I couldn't capture her heart unless I was George Cloony. What did I do wrong? What the Hell did that jerk say or do that gets to her like that! He's violent, short-tempered, unwilling to compromise, stubborn, and makes Russell Crow look like Screech! He has NO idea what it was like to grow up in the kind of family we grew up in! I want to march over there and do to him what he did to me but I know that would get me in worse standings with Lorelai! What does HE have that I don't!"

Rory: "All you have with Mom is the past! The feelings you have for her were the same feelings left when the two of you parted after I was born! She moved away with me and we made a life together while you were still stuck in that same position. When we needed support we had people there for us including Luke. You have no idea how miserable Mom was; having to work like crazy and raise me at the same time! She didn't have time for herself until we moved into our house! She was constantly miserable because she couldn't give me the family atmosphere she thought I deserved. When we moved into the house, she started to realize that I would go off into the Real World someday and when I did; she would be all alone! So she dived into every town activity and relationship pretty much in fear. Then one afternoon she picked me up from this summer play I was rehearsing and she was smiling without one hint of being Droopy Dog. I asked her what had happened, she simply winked and dragged me across the street to Luke's Diner where she had never gone into before. She practically shoved me into a seat and sat there looking sweetly over at Luke. He looked at her like she was Godzilla coming to stomp on him. Luke demanded to know why she returned to the diner, she said it was to torture him some more and then the two of them launched into a verbal World War. I didn't know what to think or do. They didn't let up on bashing each other. A few times I saw him wince and she almost cried but they wouldn't back down. Finally, I quietly asked for a menu and both of them instantly stopped. Before I knew it Luke came over to our table with plates of food. Then Mom announced loudly from then on; we would try to eat there everyday just to annoy Luke.

Looking back; I realized it was because they had made a connection. I mean every time when I would bring up her hatred for him; she would nod but smile at the same time. Nobody would be smiling like that if they truly hated someone. It makes sense because Luke has been struggling with the fear of loneliness like Mom has. They have things in common like; stubbornness, bad communication skills, a talent for mocking things, skewed views on life and the world, and they both have hard times dealing with families.

Luke's mother died when he was little and it left his family pretty crushed. His little sister got into trouble and sank into a rebellious "That Seventies Show" meets "Fast Times at Ridgemont High" kind of life. Luke's father tried his best to keep the family together but he fell ill for a long time and eventually died. Luke transformed his father's store that held special bonding memories into a diner. He was involved in serious relationships that somehow always dissolved and they would leave him. Each one made him more withdrawn further and further away from people. I met Luke before Mom did… at least I NOTICED him earlier than she did. He was some times at town meetings basically getting into yelling matches with Taylor and everyone else in town. I don't think Mom noticed him because she often missed the meetings or would be listening to her headphones. When we had town functions or parades; he would watch through the diner window but wouldn't dare go out among the people. Before I got to know him, I always thought it was sad the way he was being like a J.D. Salinger-type hermit. I didn't want to judge people but I was so young that I have to admit; he scared me a little. However, I think Mom saw him differently. She saw him as a guy who knew how he felt about things and would defend his reasonings. She saw him as someone who wouldn't lie to try and manipulate people but would be able to say the right things at the right time. I don't think she had ever met someone like that and to tell you the truth; I think she liked the challenge. I think she enjoyed trying to get him out of believing the world was only in black and white like in an old movie, but instead it is full of different colors like seeing the "Wizard of Oz" for the first time.

As the years went by Luke did begin to change in a good way and Mom found someone else besides me she could confide in. It was this strong bond that has seen us through all these years. Mom and Luke had some terrible arguments but no matter how bad it was; they NEVER treated me any different. They never wanted their fighting to get in the way of my relationship with either one of them and I understood that.

I think they fight so much because they don't communicate like normal people do. They're not used to showing their deepest feelings. Feelings got in the way as much as they tred to push it out… which made things even worse. Mom and Luke have so much personal fears, it causes them to close up. They both don't know when to give in or when to let go. But even with all of that; they can't help but find their way back to each other. Because they depend on each other in a way I've only been able to understand recently. They have been so used to being there for one another other if something happens that it's become nautural response. To not be there would be to severly wound them and it hurts them more than any physical hit could. What it comes down to is; they NEED each other and they don't always realize it. I just want Mom to be happy and she's only the happiest when she's with me or Luke. While you and Mom have a past together; Mom and Luke have a future. They have a relationship that's built on comfort and love. Mom loves Luke and Luke loves Mom… they love each other unconditionally.

Every time Mom gets dragged into the past or feels trapped in a relationship; she comes out weak and hurt. I hate seeing her like that and I know she hates it herself. Mom can't move on with you because you both want different things in life and have separate lives now. She realized that and has been working so hard to make things work with Luke this time. "What's most important is to live your life to the fullest every day" it's what she has tried to convey to me all through my life. I don't think she would've learned it without certain events in her life. I learned it from her… and Luke has learned it from her. You should learn it as well, so you can finally be able to move on yourself. I want you to be happy, too.. with the life you have right in front of you. You have your job and Gigi to take care of. Who knows maybe you'll be able to find someone who holds the same qualities Mom has but without the baggage,"

Christopher: "It's very unlikely that I'll ever be able to meet someone like your mother again, but I get what you're saying. You reminded me of Princess Diana when you said everything. Do you think… they'll get married?"

Rory: "They have a problem of getting so close, it seems like things couldn't possibly get better and that's when it starts to fall apart. I know if they get over that one big, hurdle then they'll make it together. If it happens, what will you do? If you have any potentially distaterous plots then please don't seek out Mom. For the sake of your relationship with her… please let them be,"

Christopher: "I'm the same as you… I just want her to be happy. I want you to be happy, too. You have lots of family, friends and a new life but you still have your old life too. I don't want to widen the gap that already exists between us. I'll try my best to stay where I am in your life right now,"

Rory: "I hope you do, too,"

Christopher approached Rory and they hugged for a while. Finally they broke the embrace and Christopher stepped back.

Chris: "I was GOING to say; "Bye Kid" but you're definitely no longer a kid. So "Good-bye young lady", I'm very proud of you,"

Rory: "Bye, Dad. You can still call me "kid","

Chris nodded. He waved and then left.

Emily and Lorelai were sitting and eating at a VERY quite diner table… a little TOO quiet for Emily's likings.

Emily: "Are you practicing to be a Mime or is this one of your tricks into making me believe you're passive when you've really got something to tell me,"

Lorelai: "Actually, I'm having a situation right now and it's been too much to keep inside,"

Emily: "Oh? Whatever could it be? Luke perhaps?"

Lorelai nearly fell over in her chair.

Lorelai: "WHAT? NO! Not, Luke! Why would you ask that?!"

Emily switched to lifting up her fork to eat.

Emily: "Nothing, no reason,"

Lorelai shot her a glare.

Lorelai: "You KNOW, don't you?"

Emily: "Know what?"

Lorelai: "You know I'm back together with Luke, don't you?"

Emily: "No thanks to you,"

Lorelai: "Who spilled the beans? Was it Kirk again because if so then I'm going to make him into baked beans and send it to Rory in Boston,"

Emily: "No actually I got the information from Luke,"

Lorelai: "Luke? Luke TOLD you?"

Emily: "Oh no, he was a coward like you… I just picked up a few Freudian Slips when you went to Ohio and I spoke to him on the phone. I'm not a rocket scientist however, I am intelligent enough to figure it out,"

Lorelai: "Mom, I was going to tell you that tonight but I had other things on my mind and it dive-bombed those intentions,"

Emily: "What could be more important than telling your own mother that you are romantically involved with that idiot again?"

Lorelai: "The Dragonfly Inn is being threatened and it could put us out of business,"

Emily paused for a minute. Then she spoke up.

Emily: "Why do you say that?"

Lorelai: "A big company is going to buy the old Independence Inn building and transform it into a hotel that makes the Dragonfly look like a house in "Steel Magnolias". I don't know what to do and we are totally out of options to stop them,"

Emily added haughtily: "You should've put in that spa like I suggested months ago,"

Lorelai slammed her forehead against the table.

Emily: "Lorelai, stop that… you'll put a dent in the table,"

Lorelai: "What about my head?"

Emily: "Oh that's certainly too thick to dent,"

Lorelai brought her arms to the table, rested her head ontop of her arms, and buried her face in them.

Emily: "You're seriously depressed about the situation, aren't you?"

Lorelai: "Of course… because from the game "Monopoly" I can tell you that Bankruptcy isn't fun,"

The two sat in silence until Emily once again broke the ice.

Emily: "Okay then… that settles it,"

Lorelai lifted her head up in suspicion.

Lorelai: "That settles, what?"

Emily: "As it turns out your father and I need to invest our finances and buy more property. We need to do this to avoid higher taxes which could hurt us do to the heart attack medical bills and your father losing clients. You, your father and I could swoop in, BUY the Independence Inn, restore it and use it ourselves,"

Lorelai: "What the Hell do YOU need an inn for… family reunions… DAR functions?!"

Emily: "Don't be absurd. I have learned from your experience in the field that it could be a huge profit in the long run. What I plan on doing is restoring that inn so it can be used purely for big functions. Those enormous functions of yours take up the room in the Dragonfly that otherwise could be used for ordinary guests. This way we can join profits,"

Lorelai: "Are you suggesting we would be like a joint-company… like Sears and K-mart?"

Emily: "God, I hope you're K-mart in that scenario but I wish you would've used a different example. Anyway, yes that's what it would be like. We would both be able to benefit from this and I could probably be able to organize a fundraiser through the DAR towards it,"

Lorelai: "Isn't that illegal?"

Emily: "I don't think it is. I'll double check that just in case. Does this sound like a good idea to you?"

Lorelai: "Yeah but that means you would be in Stars Hollow… a lot,"

Emily: "So?"

Lorelai: "SO?! We would practically run into each other EVERY DAY! What if we get into a fight or something? It could be really bad for our businesses,"

Emily: "Both inns are on opposite sides of the town if we need to keep our distances and if things take a turn for the worst then I could always sell the inn. However, I don't intend on letting our personal problems get in the way of business… that's very unprofessional,"

Lorelai: "I wouldn't let that happen either. Still, I don't know about this… the building goes on public auction in two days. Would we be able to gather enough money in time to buy it away from a big company like that?"

Emily: "Oh, I have a feeling there isn't going to BE a public auction and we'll be owning it VERY soon. After all you DO have contact with its previous owner,"

Emily gave Lorelai and all-knowing look that Lorelai couldn't help smile at.

Lorelai: "Thanks, Mom,"

Emily: "What are you talking about? I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for Richard and I,"

Lorelai: "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. I didn't have time to think about what I was saying. Can we shake hands like business partners do?"

Emily: "You don't have something disgusting in your hand that could get all over mine, right?"

Lorelai: "That ONE pudding incident will never be forgotten, will it?"

Emily: "No and nether will the conversation we were having earlier about Luke,"

Lorelai sarcastically: "Oh I am definitely looking forward to our partnership,"

Lorelai and Emily shook hands.

Next episode…

Episode 3: "Cinderella's Dress Maker,"- _Lorelai wanting to bond more with April, volunteers to make a dress for her Harvest Festival Dance. They have a big discussion over their love for Luke. Rory meets her newspaper staff and they are an unusual bunch. The boss has mood swings and one boy named Ian doesn't talk to anybody… he doesn't even LOOK at them. Then Rory deals with no electricity, after the bill goes unpaid which causes lots of problems. Luke learns that Liz has been three months pregnant. Hep Alien tries to have their first band meeting but it doesn't go according to plan and it depresses Lane. Paris and Doyle have a fight over a kiss and Paris flees to Rory's apartment. Doyle doesn't come after her for a couple of days until…_


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3- "Cinderella's Dress Maker,"- Lorelai wanting to bond more with April volunteers to make a dress for her Harvest Festival Dance. They have a big discussion over their love for Luke. Rory meets the newstaff at the same time as she deals with no electricity, after the bill goes unpaid which causes lots of problems. Luke learns that Liz has been three months pregnant. Hep Alien tries to have their first band meeting but it doesn't go according to plan and it depresses Lane. Paris and Doyle have a fight over a kiss and Paris flees to Rory's apartment. Doyle doesn't come after her for a couple of days until…"

I'm coming back to this episode later. I'm more excited to get the next episode going but I want people to know what happened in this episode.

Next episode

Episode 4: "Out of Sight, Out of Luck,"- Rory has been reeling ever since she got a call from Logan. When she is supposed to meet up for a special diner with Luke and Lorelai; she goes to a rave party without calling. She and Lina meet up with two guys. A chain of events unfolds that will become the scariest night of her life and someone unexpected saves the day.


	4. Episode 4: Moving On

Episode 4: "Out of Sight, Out of Luck"

_**I am a BIG support of the sayings: "Three time's the charm" or "Three strikes and you're out," so keep that in mind when you're reading my stories. Once all the episodes come out and they are read all over again; it becomes much clearer. It's a fun game to play. Once again, please excuse my awful spelling of names, etc. **_

**Episode 4: "Moving On,"**

Paris was anxiously walking around her apartment when there was a knock on her door. In 2 seconds Paris shot to the door, flung it open, grabbed Rory's arm on the other side of it, swung her inside with such force that Rory thankfully landed on the couch, and closed the door behind her.

Rory: "Just be glad I'm not a door-to-door salesman or a Girl Scout because they would have probably drop dead of a heart attack,"

Paris: "With those outfits, I'd be doing them a favor. Rory, I was WAITING for you to come! LOOK!"

Paris held out the back of her hand to Rory so that she could see the huge rock of a diamond on her ring finger.

Rory: "Wow a pilgrim would've much rather landed on THAT rock!"

Paris: "I'm engaged! I can't believe I'm ENGAGED… isn't that a kick?"

Rory: "Yes, I definitely feel like Mia Hamm got me right inside here,"

Paris: "One minute I wanted to put his head through the table and then the next minute; I wanted to DO him right there on the table!"

Rory with a slight degusted face: "Not exactly the dining image I would like engraved in my head, Paris!"

Paris: "Hey, you're twenty-two years old… deal with it,"

Rory nervously decided to bring up something.

Rory: "Um, so I assume you've forgiven Doyle for the kiss mix-up… right?"

Paris waved a hand much like brushing off a dusty table: "I talked it over with Doyle it was a misunderstanding… let bygones be bygones,"

Rory: "Yeah, well you're not very good with keeping bygones indoors. I really don't want to be hiding Doyle in my apartment like Mark Sway in "the Client,"

Paris: "As long as that woman keeps her James Mansfield hands away from Doyle I can put up with her,"

Rory asked: "You're REALLY engaged to be married?"

Just then Rory's cell phone rang. Rory checked to see who's number appeared and with a sour face; she ignored it.

Paris: "Who's calling that would cause you to make a face similar to when you accidentally ate broccoli that one time?"

Rory sighed: "Logan, he's been calling me lately. Probably wants to make an attempt of groveling back to me,"

Paris: "Then I wouldn't give him the time of day… not after proposing and breaking up just because you didn't want to get married to him so soon,"

Rory: "I guess that whole thing is passed through generations of Gilmore women… like Sickle Cell Anemia,"

Paris: "Yeah well sucks to be you. Now onto me. What flowers should I have for my wedding?"

Rory in disbelief: "You're REALLY, REALLY engage to be married?"

Theme Song

Lorelai was sitting on a stool at Luke's Diner when Luke came in wearing a tee shirt, his leather jacket and jeans.

Lorelai: "How is Bob?"

Luke: "Well considering he just had a stroke the other day, he's not too shabby. The stroke thought Bob was too tough to take down,"

Lorelai: "That's good. I just stopped by for lunch,"

Lane came in with Lorelai's food and put it down in front of her.

Lane: "Here you go Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "Thanks Flo… it looks great!"

Lane: "You should be hungry after all the hard work you've done today,"

Lorelai: "Oh I am ravenous… the kid in Fatso couldn't eat more than me right now. So how is it going with the twins and the band?"

Lane: "Not good. We had our first meeting a week ago and it started out fine until one of the twins cried and Brian ran to help. Zach intercepted because he thought since he is the father it should be his job. Then they argued. Zach got extremely jealous when he heard Brian was over often while he was off on tour during the summer. Zach; called me Guineviere, Brian Lancelot and then the band practice went boom! Eventually Zach realized how stupid he was and apologized to everyone… basically we got NOTHING done. I don't know how Gene Simmons was able to juggle between band and family life,"

Lorelai: "Lots of alcohol and women… you probably wouldn't want to follow that path. I think you're going to have to learn how by experience and with time. Eventually you'll be able to find the right pattern to deal with every important part in your life,"

Lane: "I hope so,"

Luke: "I'm going upstairs to change, I'll be right back…"

Lorelai: "…As Superman?"

Luke: "No, as myself but with flannel on,"

Lorelai: "Flannel Man is not a good image as a superhero,"

Luke: "No but Superman wears tights and a cape,"

Lorelai nodded: "Good point. See ya in a minute,"

Luke went upstairs to his apartment, opened the door, stepped inside, and gasped in horror. It was completely bare… and I mean COMPLETELY. Not even his bed was there. The walls were faded except for areas where furniture once was and they held darker shapes. There were some wire hangers in the empty closet and there wasn't even a scrap of paper on the floor. Luke zoomed out of his apartment and dashed downstairs to the diner phone in a panic.

Lorelai: "Luke, what's wrong?"

Luke began dialing random numbers, unable to concentrate on what numbers to press.

Luke: "Someone broke into my apartment and stole all of my stuff! I've gotta call the police and catch the bastard!"

Lorelai: "All your stuff is gone?"

Luke: "YES, didn't you hear what I just said?!"

Lorelai: "I did… but are you sure it was stolen?"

Luke: "What else could've happened?! The bed couldn't have floated out of my apartment like in "Bedknobs and Broomsticks "!"

Lorelai: "Probably not… maybe it hated that tiny apartment of yours so much that it ran away to a better house,"

Luke: "I'm not filing a missing person's report for a bed!"

Lorelai: "You don't need to file a report at all,"

Luke: "I NEED furniture to sleep in! I know I camp outdoors but I shouldn't have to camp indoors, too!"

Lorelai: "You don't have to… live at my house,"

Luke didn't know how to react to that so he just stared at her with a blank look on his face. Finally he managed to spit out; "What?"

Lorelai: "Well considering your bed is THERE… you should live there,"

Luke hung up the phone in shock.

Luke: "Excuse me, did I just take a step into the Twilight Zone or something? You couldn't have possibly been able to move all of my stuff out of my apartment and into your house…. Could you?"

Lorelai winked and replied with: "Maybe you should check it out for yourself, Joe Friday,"

Rory was at the early morning meeting with the newspaper staff. The boss was looking very upset about something. The Boss pointed a hasty finger at a boy with longish dirty-blond hair that was in a ponytail. He was wearing a leather jacket, army pattern pants and leather gloves without fingertips.

Boss: "I received some very nasty letters about one of the comic strips you chose to be published in yesterday's newspaper, Ian,"

Ian looked up from his desk in confusion.

Boss: "It seems you picked one where a character said the word: "Crap" in it and it offended some parents who had children,"

Rory: "I'm sorry sir, but what was the comic strip about?"

Boss: "Two Men who took their dog out for a walk. They met up with two women who were looking at them with interest at first but as the men hit on them; they had disgusted looks on their faces. Eventually they turned sharply away and the men were puzzled. Finally one of them turned around and noticed something about one of the dogs and he tapped on the other guy's shoulder to point it out to them. There was a spot where one of the dogs made a mess and one of the men had stepped in it. That's when the man with the mess on the bottom of his shoes commented with: "Crap". That was an inappropriate choice of words because children read comics, too. As a result; I have two letters in my office from parents about it. I don't know why I put up with you Ian. You never attend morning meetings and you don't speak a word to anyone you work with. That is not professional and makes it seem like you don't care about this newspaper at all,"

Rory: "But that's not fair to say to him. Ian works hard and helps others when he can. He helped me with my article by pointing to a mistake I had before it was printed. If he hadn't seen it; I would've gotten into trouble. He doesn't avoid people on purpose, he just doesn't know how to communicate verbally. The comic is a reflection of the Freedom of Speech. It was chosen because he thought it was funny… and it IS. The comment was not used as an offensive slang, but of irony and they could've used a MUCH worse word than that. There is enough violence and slander in the top news stories on the front cover that is read everyday but it goes unnoticed. Yet when something small like the word "crap" appears in a comic… it's a big deal. That is not right. Children who see newspapers the first thing they usually see is the front cover and they sometimes have very graphic pictures. What is so horrible about that comic strip in comparison?"

The boss thought it over for a little bit until he nodded.

Boss: "First of all it was very foolish of you Miss Gilmore to denounce my methods of running a newspaper to defend your co-worker. However, it was also very admirable of you stand up for something you believe in and point out what was flawed about my accusations. Besides, it is kind of funny when I think about it and for as many parents who were offended there were more who thought it was clever or entertaining. Ian, you can relax just be a little more careful next time. Miss Gilmore, I warn you not to defy your bosses too much in the future it could get you into trouble one day. We know what we are doing… most of the time,"

Rory: "Yes, sir! I apologize deeply for stepping out of line,"

The Boss waved her away.

Boss: "I'll let it go this time. Now let's all get work,"

The group dismissed leaving Rory standing by Ian's desk. He looked up at her. She winked and he quickly looked right back down. Rory shrugged and walked away.

In the next scene, Luke nearly broke down the door to the Crap Shack as he ran inside he nearly smashed into his bed which sat right there in the living room. Pretty much everything else was in there, too.

Lorelai: "I put most of it in here but the bookcases and stuff I put in the garage,"

Luke: "Are you Lou Ferrigno or something… how the Hell did you get all my stuff out?!"

Lorelai: "While you were at the hospital visiting Bob; I took the opportunity and called Kirk who's working for a Moving Company. He and various townsfolk help me to move your stuff out,"

Luke: "KIRK… I should've known! WHY? Why did you do this to me? Was it just to torture me because it's not that hard to do?!"

Lorelai: "Of course not, I did it because I thought it was time,"

Luke: "Time for what?"

Lorelai: "For you to move in Dr. Sam Beckett," (aka; Quantum Leap)

Luke: "Of all the crazy schemes, Lucy; I can't believe you did this!"

Lorelai: "Well I certainly wasn't expecting you to step up and do it yourself… so I did it for you. I mean we practically live at each other's places and now this way… we just stay in one place. No moving around like ants, except for work,"

Luke: "You're acting as if this is no big deal but you just moved me into your house!"

Lorelai: "My house… that you made into OUR house, remember? So it really isn't a big deal to me. Is it a big deal to you?"

Once again, Luke was speechless. Too many thoughts were rolling around in his head but he finally managed to spit out something.

Luke: "Isn't it too soon?"

Lorelai: "Eleven years is definitely NOT too soon,"

Luke: "We haven't been going out for eleven years,"

Lorelai: "No, but we've known each other for that long and you came over my house for the first time that year. That's enough time for me,"

Luke: "Okay so you have a point there but what am I going to do with all this stuff? I can't just leave it here?"

Lorelai: "You can store it, sell it or put it all in the garage and live there like the Fonze,"

Luke: "You're really sure about all of this?"

Lorelai: "I've never been more sure about anything in my life, except that I must be adopted… I'm still looking for my birth certificate,"

Luke: "But…"

Lorelai: "Enough buts, I like Butts especially yours but not right now. I want us to escape out of the rut we always get into and one of the things we never did before was move in together. Isn't that what normal couples do? You love me, right…?"

Luke: "Of course I do…"

Lorelai: "I love you too… so why not? We share everything and we are in each other's lives completely. What is SO hard about living under the same roof together?"

Luke: "I get the feeling, I'm not going to get out of this one,"

Lorelai: "You can if you honestly don't want to do this. I'm not holding this above you and it's better if you flee now instead of being stuck in this trap later. But if you can't come up with a valid reason why we shouldn't live together then please stay here with me… and your stuff,"

Luke: "Are you sure you're not a lawyer in disguise because I think you would've been able to get OJ guilty,"

Lorelai: "That would be a prosecutor and I did think of it at one time in High School until I noticed they had to wear suits… I mean poor Marcia. Does this mean, you're okay with everything?"

Luke: "I don't like the way it was DONE, but…. you're right. I think it's been long enough living separate lives even though we're in each other's lives so much. It does seems stupid now that I think of it,"

Lorelai: "Great, then we can figure out what to do with all of your stuff and how to move it,"

Luke: "You're going to call Kirk again, aren't you?"

Kirk came down the stairs.

Kirk: "No need, I'm here,"

Luke: "What?"

Kirk: "Oh yeah, Lorelai told me to stay upstairs until it was okay to come back down… then she would give me the money and a cookie,"

Luke shot Lorelai a look, and she looked away.

Luke: "I don't know who's the bigger manipulator… you or your mother,"

Lorelai glared at Luke: "Compare me to my mother again and you WILL be camping out in your apartment!"

Kirk: "Is it all right for me to come out now?"

Lorelai: "Yes, Kirk. Luke and I will help you move Luke's stuff around; then you'll get paid,"

Kirk: "What about the cookie?"

Lorelai: "I don't have one here in the house but I'm sure Luke has one at the diner,"

Luke sighed and put his hands in his coat pockets. His jaw nearly fell to the floor when one of his hands went through one of the pockets. Suddenly, an ugly epiphany hit him and he looked ready to panic again.

Luke: "I'll go back to the diner and bring back the cookie. It might take a while if the diner is busy,"

Lorelai: "No problem,"

Lorelai left to help Kirk and Luke escaped through the front door.

In the next scene, he raced through the diner, passed Miss Patty/Babbette sitting at one of the tables and rushed upstairs.

Babbette: "He must've seen Lorelai's house,"

Miss Patty: "I can't believe we missed it, I would've loved to see the expression on his face,"

Babbette: "Yeah, stupid Eastside Tilly had to keep us tied up with all her blabbing. We have to find a way of sneaking into her house one night and sewing her mouth shut,"

Lane approached the table.

Lane: "Oh, I saw Luke's expression… it was CLASSIC. I was struggling not to laugh. Too bad you missed it. More coffee?"

Patty and Babbette with miserable faces; "You bet,"

Luke marched down the stairs, to the counter where he grabbed a cookie, and then left the diner with just as miserable a face.

Lane: "Huh, I wonder what the cookie is for?"

Patty: "Bribery?"

Luke entered the Crap Shack and saw Lorelai there.

Luke: "Lorelai, there's a hole in my jacket's pocket. You didn't see the handkerchief April gave me that I had in that pocket by any chance… did you?"

Lorelai: "Oh yeah, well when I was gathering all your stuff; I came across it just sitting on the floor. I picked it up and there was a "tink" noise that came from it. I looked inside to see what made the noise but there was nothing so I placed it in one of the boxes in the garage for safekeeping. I guess I forgot about it… I'm sorry,"

Luke: "Trust me, I'm the one who's sorry right now,"

Lorelai gave him a puzzled look.

Luke: "I've um, got to get going… and do something… I'll see you later,"

Lorelai: "What? Hey, you promised to help Kirk move your stuff!"

Luke: "First of all this whole thing was YOUR idea so I'm not obligated to do ANYTHING and second; I WILL help you out… later. For now I have something much more important to do,"

Lorelai: "Okay, okay… keep your pantyhose on. I wanted to get back to the Dragonfly but I guess I'll have to stay here and take care of this,"

Luke nodded, gave her a quick kiss goodbye and then jetted out the door.

Just then her house phone rang and Lorelai answered it.

Emily: "Lorelai? Oh good, I managed to catch you here and not having to play phone tag all day,"

Lorelai: "It's better than playing Mother May I. What do you want, Mom?"

Emily: "Well, we need to go over some of the structural work for the Inn because the contractors need to know what to do or those idiots might make it into one of the buildings in a Roman Polanski film,"

Lorelai: "Oh what fun but I have my own inn to take care of,"

Emily: "I am quite aware you have the Dragonfly Inn to run however, it won't KILL you to take some time off to help me ensure that the Butterfly Inn which is a reflection of our partnership doesn't fall down if a Big Bad Wolf should appear,"

Lorelai: "Okay, I guess I could take some time tomorrow to help out. Is that good enough or should I hide the farm pigs in town from you?"

Emily: "I guess it will have to do for now. Fine, see you tomorrow,"

Lorelai sarcastically: "I just can't wait,"

Emily huffed: "Really, the way you're acting maybe I should be competing my inn against your inn instead of being in cooperation with yours,"

Lorelai overly cheery: "You're the best! I can't wait to see you tomorrow to work on OUR inn together! Bye Mom!"

Lorelai hung up and sighed.

Rory returned to her desk at the office to see a little box there. She sat down and studied it curiously. Finally, she opened it to see it was full of chocolate chunk cookies and a little note that read: "Thanks," signed by Ian. Rory looked back at Ian's desk but he wasn't there. She turned back to the cookies and smiled.

Luke was shuffling through the last box with the other boxes he had gone through looking pretty messed up.

Luke came out empty.

Luke: "Nothing! Nothing at all! Where the Hell did it go?!"

Kirk happened to walk by the garage when he overheard Luke.

Kirk: "Where did what go?"

Luke: "A ring that I bought for Lorelai. It fell out of my coat pocket and now it's Houdini's rabbit!"

Kirk: "A ring?"

Luke: "Yes, a ring,"

Kirk: "What kind of a ring?"

Luke: "An engagement ring…. a gold band with a big diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller diamonds… why are you asking?"

Kirk gulped: "I know where it is,"

Luke: "You DO?! Oh, thank God… where?!"

Kirk: "At my house… in one of my socks,"

Luke: "I'm not going to question WHY it's there, just get it back for me,"

Kirk: "I can't do that,"

Luke: "I'm already exhausted from Lorelai today, I don't have enough energy to deal with YOU right now. Why can't I have the ring back?"

Kirk: "Because it's in a pink ring box, wrapped with pink paper, topped with a pink bow… to be given to Lulu,"

Luke blinked.

Luke: "What?"

Kirk: "I never got the chance to ask Lulu to marry me but now…"

Luke advanced towards Kirk in a threatening manner.

Luke: "I don't care, give me the ring!"

Kirk: "I don't want to marry YOU, I want to marry Lulu,"

Luke gave Kirk a deadly Dirty Harry glare.

Luke growled: "Give me the damn ring so I can give the damn ring to Lorelai!"

Kirk: "Sorry Gollum. How do I really know it's YOUR ring… do you have proof of ownership?"

Luke nearly choked: "Proof of ownership?! I'll give you this proof!"

Luke held up a fist shaking it warningly.

Kirk: "That is not authentic proof… it won't change the fact I can't give it back to you,"

Luke: "What kind of proof do you need?"

Kirk: "Any written documentation of authenticity,"

Luke: "I don't have that, I didn't have anything with me at the time I bought it in Ohio. They had to give me a handkerchief to hide it in,"

Kirk: "Then you have no substantial proof,"

Luke was quickly trying to think of what he could do. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

Luke: "I DO have proof it's IN the ring I bought for Lorelai!"

Kirk: "Really, what?"

Luke: "I had something engraved on the inside of it… something that connects us together,"

Kirk: "What's that?"

Luke whispered what it was to Kirk and Kirk raised his eyebrows.

Kirk: "Huh, well I'll have to open the box to find out,"

Luke: "If you don't then I'll get a search warrant like on NYPD Blue and MAKE you open it! At least this way you will know for sure. I paid a lot of money for it and it's morally corrupt for you to take something that doesn't belong to you! Didn't you question getting a ring for free in the first place?"

Kirk: "I thought it was a heavenly prayer answered,"

Luke: "If you don't check that ring and give it back to me; you're gonna NEED a heavenly prayer to LIVE 'cause I'll kill ya Tony Soprano!"

Kirk sighed: "Very well, I'll check it and get back to you,"

Luke: "Yeah, you better!"

It was later that night when Rory entered her apartment for the night. Lina greeted her.

Lina: "Hey, what's up Roomy? Are you done for the night?"

Rory: "Finally. I can see you have dinner going,"

Lina: "Of course, I was anticipating your arrival… that and I was hungry,"

Rory: "Great I'm starving,"

Lina: "Even after all those cookies you ate?"

Rory laughed: "Yes,"

Lina: "I've got to say I never expected Ian to do anything like that but then again if I was him; I'd give you all the money I had to bailing me out of getting fired like that,"

Rory: "It wasn't like that, I would've done it for anyone,"

Lina: "Yeah but that's small town thinking. In big town like this; a lot of people are out for #1 and wouldn't have defended you like that,"

Rory: "However, big cities are big on respect and sophistication… I proved that I have those today,"

Lina: "True. Okay, so in celebration I did some digging and got tickets to the best place tomorrow night,"

Rory: "Really, where?"

Lina: "A rave club in Dorchester,"

Rory had to let that sink in for a minute. She was about to spat out her "no" explanations when her cell phone suddenly rang.

Rory checked who was calling.

Rory: "Oh wait, I've got to take this call,"

Lina: "Okay,"

Rory picked up her cell phone and brought it to her ear.

Rory: "Hello? Luke, why are you calling?"

Luke sat in the storage room of the diner.

Luke: "Things have been a little crazy here all of sudden,"

Rory: "That's not unusual but I'm getting the feeling I should ask; "like what?"

Luke: "Like your mother moved me out of my apartment and into her house,"

Rory started laughing hysterically.

Rory: "No way! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I MISSED that!"

Luke: "Yeah well, that's not the end of it,"

Rory: "What does that mean?"

Luke: "Um, well... I called you because I'm taking your mother to a special dinner tomorrow night sort of to celebrate…and ask her to marry me,"

Luke was looking at the engagement ring he had in his hand.

Rory nearly squealed: "Seriously, that's GREAT! I can't believe it! Mom moves you out and you ask her to marry you… she should've done it years ago!"

Luke: "Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

Rory: "I HAVE to be there!"

Luke: "Which brings the real reason behind this call. Would you be able to make it to the special diner tomorrow night?"

Rory looked over at Lina who held up the tickets to the rave.

Rory: "You're doing me a favor right now Luke, you have NO idea how. I'll be there with bells on,"

Luke: "It would be annoying but at least I would know when you'd arrive,"

Rory: "Okay, I'll be there then! Send me the directions tomorrow morning,"

Luke: "I'll leave it on your apartment answering machine,"

Rory: "Thanks Luke,"

Luke: "I wouldn't want this to go any other way,"

Rory: "Luke, I'm so happy for you two; I just want everything to be perfect!"

Luke: "I'm working on that,"

Rory: "Night Luke,"

Luke: "Night Rory,"

Rory hung up and turned to Lina.

Rory: "Gee Lina, sorry but I can't go to the rave with you tomorrow night… Luke is going to propose to my mother and I have to be there,"

Lina: "Okay but you don't know what you're missing…"

Rory: "Oh, I think I do,"

Lorelai was walking around what used to be the Independence Inn with Emily, Richard and a group of guys with hard hats. Luckily Tom was among them and when her parents weren't looking; Lorelai pretended to hang herself with an invisible noose.

Emily snapped: "Lorelai, are you paying attention?"

Lorelai: "I'm not paying ANYTHING for this boring tour,"

Emily: "Enough of the lame puns Abbott and Costello,"

Richard: "You're mother is right; this is serious business,"

Lorelai: "You have that wrong. See this is supposed to be the fun part… envisioning how the inn might look like. Not treating it like the prison in the Green Mile,"

Emily: "There is a lot of work to be done and I don't want to waste it dottiling about,"

Richard added: "Both construction and legal work need to be taken care of,"

Lorelai: "A lot of work? How about just keeping it the way it was thus; we wouldn't have to work so hard?"

Emily: "This is OUR inn now… OURS… it no longer belongs to Mia. With that in mind we should customize it to better fit our tastes."

Lorelai: "For YOU that means; chenille, flower patterns and poodles… I don't think so. This inn should cater to the guest's needs not ours,"

Richard: "Well the GUESTS NEED spas, saunas and massages,"

Lorelai: "For weddings, family reunions, company fundraisers and special diners? They won't want to leave! We'll have people practically living at the inn just to be in the spa! Plus we would have to make them pay a fortune to stay there when they could have gone to a big city's hotel,"

Emily: "See; the Dragonfly is YOUR inn and the Independence inn is MY inn… therefore I make the decisions,"

Lorelai: "What happened to it being OUR inn, huh Mom? If it IS YOUR inn, then what the hell am I doing here arguing with you for?!"

Emily: "For entertainment of course,"

Lorelai made a tight fist and bit her lips to keep herself from literally biting her mother's head off.

Luckily for her Luke happened to enter the scene.

Luke: "Hey Lorelai, how is it….?"

He noticed Lorelai's expression and Emily's defensive stance.

Luke: "Ur, never mind. Lorelai, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Lorelai: "Can the minute be a year, instead?"

Luke: "I think it's safer if it's only for a minute,"

Emily: "Fine, go. Maybe you can talk her into some common sense…"

Richard: "I find THAT entirely impossible to do,"

Luke almost had to drag Lorelai away from attacking her parents and took her outside.

Luke dryly: "The progress you guys have made with this project of yours is amazing… Tori Spelling and her mother couldn't have done a worse job,"

Lorelai: "Sometimes progress is slow…. like three-toed sloth slow. Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about something? Let's talk,"

Luke: "I was thinking; with things between you and your parents today that you might need a little pick-me-up. Not to mention; with the whole living together thing… I was thinking of taking you to a special place for diner tonight,"

Lorelai: "Ooh, Chuck 'E Cheese?!"

Luke: "No… some place without an animatronic rat,"

Lorelai: "Where?"

Luke: "You'll see when we get there,"

Lorelai: "Ah, you're playing Cryptic Man right now I see. Fine, I'll play along. I'm definitely starting to look forward to tonight. I only wish I could fast forward through time dealing with my parents. Is there anyway you could fly around the world and make it spin faster so time would go by faster like Superman can?"

Luke: "I COULD…. but I don't feel like it today. I AM Cryptic Man after all. Besides, It's my turn to revel in your discomfort,"

Lorelai pouted: "Now who's the one more manipulative than my mother? Luke Danes, that's who!"

Luke: "Play nice with her or it'll be REALLY bad for you and me if we get launched into a war with her. Especially considering she owns a business in Stars Hollow… one that could rival your business. I'm not saying join her Slitherins or something but at least you can be willing to negotiate on plans for the inn together,"

Lorelai: "You're under her evil spell, aren't you? I can't believe you're saying this to me,"

Luke: "We're living together right now, have you told them that yet?"

Lorelai gasped.

Luke: "Exactly… a good reason to go along with their mind control for at least a little while. This way, they won't consider invading the house and smoking us out,"

Lorelai: "Okay I'll cut her some slack but the MINUTE she brings up putting in a hair salon; I'm outta there,"

Luke: "I'll agree to that,"

Lorelai and Luke quickly kissed and went their separate ways.

Rory and Lina entered their apartment and threw their stuff on the couch.

Rory: "It's hard finding news to write about when there's no news out there,"

Lina: "I've had more interesting things happen watching a chess match than what went on today. All I came up with writing is; how Global Warming made the leaves more green this year and they probably won't change color for the winter until late November,"

Rory: "Yeah well, thanks to the summer season being over all the good movies are gone. There was nothing worth seeing and the one movie I DID attend; I fell asleep. No new music, plays or anything!"

Lina: "This calls for a night out on the town… dancing to techno music and flirting with hot college guys. Come on Rory, live a little with me,"

Rory: "No way, I've got something more important to do,"

Rory walked over to the answering machine and noticed it was blinking. She pressed a button and a second later she heard a very familiar voice.

Logan: "Rory, it's Logan. I got this number from Doyle since you haven't answered any of my calls to your cell phone I can only assume you have been either ignoring me or changed cell phones. This way I know FOR SURE, you've heard what I wanted to say to you. San Francisco isn't working out as well as I planned in terms of setting so we've moved the company to New York. I know you owe me nothing in terms of a second… third chance but I would at least like to clear the air on what happened with the proposal and why I was upset. I don't want you to hate me and I really don't want you to think it was your fault. Please call me back on my cell phone. Thanks, bye,"

Rory's back was facing Lina, when Lina took a step forward.

Lina: "Rory?"

Rory spun around.

Rory: "Let's go to the rave together,"

Lina: "All right! Let's celebrate our independence as strong women!"

Rory mumbled: "Ya-ya,"

Lorelai and Luke walked into Snippy's Tavern.

Lorelai: "Hmm, this place is oddly familiar… I just can't seem to pinpoint from where,"

Luke: "The Neverending Story,"

Lorelai: "Oh, THAT'S right,"

Luke: "Truth is I haven't been here for a long time so…"

Lorelai: "I'm the stone!"

Luke: "Huh?"

Lorelai: "I'm the stone you kill two birds with. I feel insulted,"

Luke: "You're not the stone, you're one of the birds,"

Lorelai: "Oh, well… okay then I feel much better. I won't call PETA on you now,"

Luke: "Will you just take a seat all ready?"

Lorelai: "I don't know, they look too heavy for me to carry,"

Luke: "I mean; sit down at an empty seat,"

Lorelai: "You should've said that earlier,"

Luke rolled his eyes and Lorelai snorted a small laugh. They found an empty table and sat down. Not too soon later, a familiar face came to their table.

Maisy: "Do my old eyes deceive me or is that really you Lucas?"

Luke: "It's no illusion and your eyes aren't old,"

Maisy: "Just me. Well hello there, Lorelai I'm glad to see you here again,"

Lorelai: "I'm like a cockroach… it's impossible to get rid of me,"

Luke: "Even after a nuclear explosion,"

Maisy: "You're not a nuiscience Lorelai, it's actually very refreshing to have you around. Having you here is a treat,"

Lorelai: "Maybe I should've moved Luke into my house sooner,"

Maisy: "What?"

Luke waved her off.

Luke: "Nothing, it's a LONG story,"

Bud: "Maisy, what is keeping you? You're stalling the… oh, Lucas what a surprise to see you sitting there. Oh and Lorelai too? Is this a special occasion of some sort?"

Luke: "You're not too far off. I guess you can say; we're celebrating moving up in the world,"

Lorelai teasing: "I moved him into my house… I know he misses every second he's not with me,"

Luke: "I'm not feeling that way right now. Why did you tell them that… it's kind of embarrassing,"

Maisy: "I get it, now. No one would've ever been able to move him out of that diner any other way. You're very innovative Lorelai,"

Luke: "Don't encourage her,"

Bud: "So you're discouraging her by taking her out to diner?"

Luke was at a loss for words.

Lorelai: "Thank-you Bud,"

Bud: "It was my pleasure. Now that things have simmered down, how about dinner?"

Luke: "You can bring whatever it is you have in mind for us to eat. I've got to check on something for a minute. Lorelai, can I borrow your cell phone?"

Lorelai: "First thing we should do tomorrow as an a newly moved couple is buy you a cell phone. Maybe something in a flannel pattern or with spatulas on it… if they have one,"

Lorelai searched through her purse, pulled out her cell phone and handed it over to Luke.

Luke sarcastically: "I'm looking forward to that,"

Luke walked out of the restaurant. He pressed the 1 number, then another button and it dialed.

Rory walked into the Rave club wearing a short skirt and her hair up in a small bun. She was wearing a tank top under a black leather jacket. Lina was wearing a short black leather skirt, a shirt that cut off to her stomach, long black leather boots, and her long brown hair up in a ponytail.

Lina: "Lose the jacket… you're hiding your stuff,"

Rory: "That's the point,"

Lina: "No, the point is to show off your stuff to the guys. You've got to be able to stand out at a rave or you'll get lost in the crowd,"

Rory: "Then this is the perfect way to stand out,"

Lina: "If you're not going to have fun; what was the reason behind coming with me?"

Rory hesitated: "Just… a change of pace,"

Lina: "Well you better adjust to this pace or you're gonna have a bad time. Don't be afraid to let it all hang out,"

Rory: "I don't want to be Britany Spears,"

Lina: "You don't have to go that far. Let people know you're a free, fun-loving person by letting go of whatever might be bothering you. Anything you have ever doubted or stressed over… it should be tossed outside,"

Rory: "As long as I can go outside with them,"

Lina: "You're not married, tied down with anyone or in a serious relationship. People should know you're free and available,"

Rory sighed. Then she shook off her bad feelings.

Rory: "Okay, I'm ready,"

The music in the place was so loud; it drowned the sound of Rory's cell phone ringing.

Luke reentered the restaurant and sat down across from Lorelai with confusion in his face.

Lorelai: "Is everything okay?"

Luke: "I don't know. I hope it is. We might have to stick around here longer than what I thought,"

Lorelai: "All right, no problem. You don't have to worry about me, I'm happy here,"

A waitress came around with plates of lasagna. Lorelai began digging in while Luke stuck the handkerchief back inside his leather jacket.

Meanwhile, Rory and Lina were dancing around to the music when two guys came up to them.

Lina: "Here come some hotties, now do your stuff and don't embarrass me. Play it cool,"

Rory: "Like Billy Joel,"

One of the guys had short, spiky black hair, blue eyes and a gold hoop earring. The other guy had short red hair, green eyes and wore a black leather jacket.

Redheaded Guy: "I'm glad to see someone else wearing a black leather jacket here. I was beginning to think I was James Dean here,"

Rory: "Wow, I'm impressed someone in a place like this knows who James Dean is,"

As Rory and Red seem to be hitting it off so did Lina and the guy's friend.

Redheaded Guy: "I'm embarrassed to say I'm an old movie/old music buff. Tom there always teases me about it,"

Rory: "Don't worry; he can tease me now because I'm a buff too,"

Redheaded Guy: "No way. My name is Oliver and that's my best friend Tom,"

Rory: "I'm Rory, that's my roommate Lina. Your name is Oliver?"

Oliver: "Yeah, my mother named me from the Broadway play of Oliver Twist because of my red hair and awkwardness. You're name is different, I haven't met too many Rory's,"

Rory: "It's a nickname actually. My full first name is Lorelai. My mother named me after herself,"

Oliver: "Like the Styx's "Lorelei?"

Rory: "No, more like the "Irish Gilmore", Lorelai. I like your reference version better though,"

Oliver: "Thanks,"

Lina interrupted them.

Lina: "Hey Rory, look who's there,"

Lina pointed to a guy in the distance. It was Ian.

Lina: "In a million years I never would've guessed he would be here,"

Rory: "I never thought I would be here,"

Lina: "True… but at least you're not anti-social like him,"

Rory: "I've had my moments. I think this is good for him… to go out among the people and all. Maybe he took what the Boss said a little too literally,"

Lina: "Like you said this is good for him. Now let's drop the subject and switch to better prospects in our future,"

Lina indicated at the two guys next to them.

Rory: "I won't argue with you on that one,"

As Rory was about to speak, her cell phone rang. She lifted it out of her purse, shut it off and then put it back inside her purse.

Luke sighed heavily and once again went inside Sniffy's Tavern. He sat down across from Lorelai with a depressed look in his face.

Lina: "Rory, Tom and I are going to the apartment after the Rave for a little private celebrating,"

Rory: "Stop right there. I get the hint. I'll go and see my mother after,"

Oliver: "You shouldn't have to be kicked out of your own apartment with no where to go like that! Why not come to my place? I have CDS and DVDS to keep us entertained until your apartment is clear,"

Rory: "I don't know…"

Oliver: "I get the impression you're not into baseball so hitting bases isn't your intention. It's not my favorite pastime either. I assure you all I'm looking for is some company,"

Rory thought about it for a minute and after she glanced down at her cell phone she looked back up with a determined face.

Rory: "Let's go,"

Lorelai: "Who are you waiting for to show up… Elvis?"

Luke snapped to attention and adjusted his seat nervously.

Luke: "No and who said I was waiting for someone?"

Lorelai: "You keep asking to borrow my cell phone to make calls and then sit there looking disappointed. You've disappeared so much it's like going on a date with the Invisible Man,"

Luke: "Sorry about that. How many more "man" references are you going to use today?"

Lorelai: "Let's see there's; Spiderman, Batman, Harvy Birdman, Rainman, Iron Man, Macho Macho Man, Brandon Frazier's worst movie ever; "Encino Man", Man of the Hour, the 1,000 year old Man, Ed Macmman…"

Luke: "Please God, STOP!"

Lorelai: "Fine then, tell me what's wrong with you,"

Luke: "I was waiting for Rory to come,"

Lorelai: "Rory? Really? Rory was going to be here? Why?"

Luke: "I told her about you moving me into your house and that I wanted to take you to dinner tonight. She wanted to be here to tease me and congratulate you,"

Lorelai: "Did she promise or did she casually say she might stop by?"

Luke: "She promised she'd be here with bells on,"

Lorelai: "With bells? She didn't answer her cell phone?"

Luke: "Nope, and on the second time; I think it got cut off,"

Lorelai took her cell phone off the table, dialed and brought it to her ears. A second later, she took it away with a perplexed look on her face.

Lorelai: "She shut it off. She NEVER shuts off her cell phone unless she's at a movie or something. She wouldn't be watching a movie when she's supposed to be keeping a promise. I wander if maybe she couldn't afford her cell phone bill or something. I'm going to call her apartment phone,"

One again Lorelai picked up her cell phone and dialed.

Lorelai: "Rory, hello it's Mom. Apparently you're supposed to be here at the restaurant but you're not and it's really got me worried. Please call me right back as soon as you hear this message,"

Lorelai hung up with a panic.

Lorelai: "She's not there, either! Where the Hell is she?"

Luke: "Calm down, we should be trying to figure out WHY she's not here. Did she tell you anything over the phone last night?"

Lorelai: "Not really. She was in one of those moods where she wasn't going to tell me whatever was bothering her. She mentioned something about Logan calling her cell phone lately…"

Lorelai shot out of her set and started gathering her things in a hurry. Luke stood up, too.

Luke: "Lorelai, what's going on?"

Lorelai: "I have to go right away,"

Luke: "Go? Go where?"

Lorelai: "To Boston, Belinda Carlisle,"

Luke: "Why?"

Lorelai: "Logan. It MUST be that. Maybe he found out where she lives and stopped by or she picked up her cell phone accidentally and talked to him. Either way, something must've happened with him and whenever that happens; she flips out. She needs me, I have to go,"

Luke: "Okay then, I'll go with you. This way, we're still spending the night together, right?"

Lorelai laughed a little.

Lorelai: "Yeah, that's right,"

Luke: "You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute,"

Lorelai: "Full speed ahead!"

Lorelai ran for the door while Luke grabbed the handkerchief off the table and stuck it back in his jacket pocket. Then he ran to join up with Lorelai.

Rory and Oliver were sitting on a couch in front of a television, watching "Goodfellas".

Oliver: "Not too many girls I know would watch this movie with me,"

Rory: "Oh yeah, my mother and I love gangster movies… they're classics to us. Plus we love cement shoes,"

Oliver: "Got it,"

Rory: "I think it should be long enough for me to go back to my apartment,"

Oliver: "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Rory: "As long as you understand; you don't have a chance with me,"

Oliver laughed: "No, that's not what I wanted to ask. But thanks for the warning,"

Rory: "Okay then, go ahead,"

Oliver: "Why did you go to the Rave? You're not exactly the type to go to places like that,"

Rory sighed and paused. Finally she spoke up.

Rory: "I just got out of a VERY serious relationship… the kind where he proposed. However, I wasn't ready to think of settling down. I mean I want to be a famous reporter and that requires a lot of free time to travel around, getting the big scoops. There's no way I could balance my career with a family life right now. So I declined… and he left me behind. At first I was okay with it or basically denying it effected me at all. But…. my best friend just got married and had twins, another good friend recently got engaged, and earlier tonight my mother was proposed to by someone who's like a father to me…"

Oliver: "I'm starting to get the big picture here,"

Rory: "Exactly, I'm starting to think that maybe I could've gone along with it in a few years. All I needed was more time to really think about it but he didn't give me that. He chose to turn away from me and run instead. He's been calling trying to explain why he did it but I just don't want to hear it anymore. Not with everyone around me getting married and being happy. While I sit here alone and wonder if I missed MY chance for that,"

Oliver: "I think you put too much pressure on yourself. I think you're looking too much for a deeper meaning as to why you said no to him. Things don't always have to be complicated or have an ulterior motive. Your type of person does that to yourself very easily and it causes you to miss out on some of the freedoms of being young. Like what Ferris Bueller said about; "Life goes by pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." To someone who always thinks simply like me; I think you weren't ready to be stuck in one stage of life. You haven't explored all that the world has to offer because you have closed yourself off from it for so long. Now that you have the chance to; you don't want anything holding you back. A serious relationship…especially a marriage wouldn't do anything BUT hold you back from being your own independent person. So you would only feel trapped. Saying no was the best thing you could've done for yourself,"

Rory: "Wow, you're good. Are you the next Freud or have you secretly talked to my mother?"

Oliver: "Neither; I've watched a lot of Ophra with my mother as a kid,"

Rory laughed.

Oliver: "Truth is I'm in a Psychology Major at Harvard,"

Rory: "Wow, that's impressive,"

Lorelai and Luke approached Rory's apartment door.

Lorelai knocked loudly through the loud music sounds from the movie shouting: "Little pig, little pig… let me in!"

Luke sarcastically: "Yeah, that's gonna work,"

Lorelai: "Oh, right… key!"

Lorelai dug through her purse and pulled out a single key.

Luke: "Practical thinking wins again,"

Lorelai used the key to unlock the door and then she burst inside. She walked to the living room where Lina was quickly throwing a shirt on.

Lina: "Gee Rory, you could have at least knocked before entering,"

Lorelai: "I DID knock and I'm not Rory,"

As soon as Lina realized it was Lorelai standing there she shot up out of the couch.

Lina: "Lorelai?! What are you doing here?!"

Lorelai: "I'm searching for my daughter. See she was supposed to show up at our dinner but she didn't and we can't seem to get a hold of her. Now she's not here but you are with a guy playing naked twister. Where's Rory?!"

Lina: "She and I met these two guys at the rave. I wanted to get to know Tom personally but of course Rory didn't want to be anywhere near us so she's staying over at Oliver's apartment,"

Lorelai: "Listen to me Rizzo; you might not have parents who are nearby to worry about you but that's not the case for Rory. She is my reason for living and when she doesn't show up somewhere she promises to be; that switches me into Worried Mother Mode. Rory is in a big, city she has hardly been to! You shouldn't be leaving her alone with some guy she just met at a rave club! That could put her in personal danger! Could you be able to live with yourself if something DID happen to her because if you can then you're not a friend of Rory's at all! Now tell me where she is!"

Tom handed Lorelai a paper with directions written on it.

Lorelai: "Thank-you, now if you don't mind; I've got to go and retrieve my daughter,"

Lorelai joined up with Luke who was practically cowering at the door making sure not to get in the way of her fumes.

Lorelai snapped: "Move it, Luke!"

Luke: "Geez, I'm moving,"

Rory and Oliver were watching the Tommy shooting someone in "Goodfellas" when Lorelai pounded on the door.

Lorelai: "I hear gunshots!"

Luke: "They're probably just watching a movie,"

Lorelai: "Luke, break the door down!"

Luke: "What? Do I look like a battering ram to you?"

Lorelai: "Well what do you think that thick head of yours is for?"

Luke: "I walked right into that one. I can't break down the door! We'd have to pay the landlord for the damages!"

Lorelai: "I need you to switch out of "Romantic Luke" and into "Pissed Off Luke"! Get in there and beat him up!"

Luke: "Excuse me? The last fight I was in wasn't exactly one of my most proudest moments,"

Lorelai: "All will be forgiven Oscar Delatoya, just get in there!"

Luke: "You're hysterical right now! You have GOT to calm down!"

Lorelai: "You care about Rory, right?"

Luke: "Of course I do but I'm not going to blow people away to get to her like Travis Bickle,"

Lorelai: "Somewhere in there is my daughter and we have no idea what is going on inside! She could be in trouble while you're standing there tallying in your head how much a new door would cost! If you won't help me, fine! I can figure out a way to get in there myself, but don't you dare try to stop me or I'll run you over!"

Luke: "This is one of the times where I can't believe I'm about to say this but; I SERIOUSLY think you need coffee to relax!"

Lorelai went through her purse and pulled out a credit card.

Luke: "Oh goody, now you're breaking and entering,"

Lorelai: "There's no breaking here… I'm just entering,"

Lorelai used the card to open the door. She burst into the front room with her arms raised holding a pretend gun.

Lorelai: "Police…freeze! Put your hands in the air!"

Rory: "MOOOMM!"

Luke: "Lorelai, I think you can put the invisible gun down now,"

Rory jolted to her feet.

Rory: "What are you DOING here?!"

Lorelai: "That's my question for you!"

Rory: "What does it look like? I'm watching a movie with a new friend of mine,"

Lorelai: "Luke told me you were supposed to be at the diner tonight and yet here you are!

Rory: "Luke! Why did you tell her that?!"

Luke: "Sorry, I didn't think she would react this way!"

Lorelai: "This isn't Luke's fault! You could've at least called and let us know you weren't going to come! I was worried SICK about you! I kept on wondering if something BAD had happened to you!"

Rory: "I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a responsible adult! I can take care of myself!"

Lorelai: "You're not in a small town like Stars Hollow where everyone knows you and is there to help if you get into trouble! You're in a big city where bad things can happen at any time and you've never taken self-defense or anything like that. You met a stranger at a rave club of all places and went back to his apartment… that puts a big target on you as being naïve! You've heard of Darryl Littlejohn! I would congratulate you on actually going to a Rave club if I wasn't too busy panicking a moment ago. What if he had tried to make moves on you but you didn't want to… would you be able to get out of the bad situation on your own? You're lucky it worked out this time but next time you might not be so lucky! All of this just because Logan is trying to push himself into your life again!"

Rory: "I'm sorry Mom but I wanted to live a little for one night without thinking about things too much. I didn't want to consider anything else but I guess I should have. I could have at least answered when Luke called my cell phone and told him I wasn't coming but… I received a message from Logan. It reminded me of how I haven't changed at all since I went out with him and how I end up getting stuck in the same places with him. When things upset me I have this desire to do crazy things so I can feel like a normal person. I should stop doing that but I can't yet. There are still some things I need to figure out for myself and that includes what I want from life. It's something I should find out on my own but I guess I have to keep in mind there are people who care about me that need to know when I feel that way. I must've ruined the night for you two,"

Lorelai: "That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is; knowing that you're okay and next time when you're feeling out of sorts… please at least me know you're going to be taking off. You don't have to tell me where or what time if you don't want to. I don't want to lose you from my normal life. I want to keep the tight relationship we have because it's worth so much to me. I don't want anything to change that unless it makes it better,"

Rory: "I understand. Well, I guess this means I should really head out to my apartment,"

Lorelai nodded: "I'll go on ahead and leave you to your Casablanca good-byes,"

Lorelai turned around and headed out.

Rory to Luke: "Did you…?"

Luke: "No, no. It wasn't the best moment to spring it on her,"

Rory: "I apologize deeply, Luke,"

Luke waved her off.

Luke: "Nah, it's okay. By the way; I would save that apology for your roommate when you get back to your apartment if I were you,"

Rory: "Why?"

Luke: "Your mother "Barberella", took a verbal swing at her,"

Rory: "What? Oh, man,"

Luke turned and left.

Oliver stood up from the couch to face Rory.

Oliver: "Goodbye Rory,"

Rory: "Goodbye Oliver,"

Oliver: "Ian was right,"

Rory: "Ian? How do you know Ian?"

Oliver: "He's my cousin. His parents were abusive towards him and as soon as he turned eighteen he moved out to live on his own. I moved here from New York to attend Harvard and when my parents found out he lives here they suggested I should look out for him. He hardly talks to anyone even in our family. We were at the Rave hanging out together with Tom when you and Lina came in. He surprised me by stating how you're a nice, sweet girl. He told Tom and I to go and greet you. To intercept in case any vultures wanted to swoop in to take advantage of you. I must say I'm glad I did. It's nice to meet someone who is different than everyone else and who share the interests as I do,"

Rory: "I feel the same way. Thanks for what you said about my decision towards being engaged. It really helped to confirm what I hoped was true,"

Oliver: "No problem. See you again, later,"

Rory: "See you later,"

Later that night Lorelai and Luke were lying awake in bed.

Lorelai: "This is strange, isn't it?"

Luke: "Yup,"

Lorelai: "I guess we're gonna have to get used to it if we really expect things to move forward with us,"

Luke: "I guess so,"

Lorelai: "Hey Luke?"

Luke: "Yeah?"

Lorelai: "How did you know Rory was okay?"

Luke: "They were watching "Goodfellas" it's not exactly a come-on movie,"

Lorelai: "Oh, right. Hey Luke?"

Luke: "Caught in a déjà vu warp tunnel, huh?"

Lorelai: "If Rory WAS in trouble… you would've charged in there and knocked him out, right?"

Luke: "He wouldn't of even seen it coming,"

Lorelai nodded approvingly.

Luke: "You KNOW I would've. Why did you even bother asking me that?"

Lorelai: "I want to know… why? Why would you step in like that? When Dean broke up with her you fought him in the street and I know you worked very hard to keep Jess in line when he was going out with her. When we caught Rory and Logan making out at my parents wedding renewal you wanted to kick his head in. Why do you act that way?"

Luke: "I'm not one of the Greek fighters in the "300" movie. You make it sound like that. I just think a lot of Rory and I want to protect her from getting hurt… the same as you. She was the first kid I ever met that didn't make me want to send them all to Mars and she always worked hard to get what she wanted. I've never had so much respect for a kid like that… well April too,"

Lorelai: "You sort of think of Rory as your daughter, don't you?"

Luke started to blush.

Luke: "No, no… I swear that's not what I meant,"

Lorelai: "I'm not saying it like you want to replace her real father but… you would WANT Rory as your daughter,"

Luke: "When we went to Rory's twenty-first birthday party and you two weren't speaking. I went looking for some beer when I ran into her and she introduced me to some of the DAR ladies who laughed at me. She introduced me as her Step-father to be and I felt so honored. It really meant a lot to me,"

Lorelai smiled.

Lorelai: "For all the years that you've been then for her even when you didn't have to… I know she thinks of you like another father. You don't need to have it be officially announced. She learned a lot from me but I think she also learned a lot from knowing you. You've always been a steady rock for me and for Rory to stand on. I don't think she would be the way she is now without having a male figure in her life that was positive when her own experience with her father wasn't so steady. I want to make sure you know that, especially since we're living under the same roof for the moment,"

Luke: "You're wrong…we're going to be under the same roof no matter what building we're in,"

Lorelai laughed a little.

Lorelai: "Unless we're at a drive-in,"

Luke: "The night sky is a roof,"

Lorelai: "I did not know that but I know it now,"

Luke: "We still learn from each other… every day,"

The next day Rory entered the newsroom and walked straight to Ian's desk where he was sleeping.

Rory: "Ian?"

Ian snapped awake and lifted his head up to look at her.

Rory: "Thank-you for sending Oliver to greet me. I just can't understand though why you would do that,"

Ian: "I like you. I wanted you to be safe,"

Rory was taken back.

Rory: "Why do you like me?"

Ian: "You're nice. You want to go onto bigger things and you're willing to fight to get there. I always get stuck at the bottom where I believe I belong. I'm a little jealous about that but also inspired at the same time. I want to be a photographer for the front cover of the paper but I'm just a guy who organizes the Funnies Page,"

Rory: "You can get there Ian. I know you can. You have a keen sense for things and that is a huge requirement for getting the right picture. If you want it bad enough to fight for it,"

Ian: "Then we'll get there… to the front cover… together,"

Rory: "It's a deal. Lois and Jimmy ready to take the newspaper by storm,"

Ian nodded then put his head back down on the desk. Rory walked away with a smile on her face.

**It's funny sometimes how as a writer I plan certain things out and how they're going to go but then as I'm writing; I change my mind. Oliver is one of them. I originally wrote him to be dangerous for Rory and try to assault her but as I was writing I got too attached to his character to let that happen. And as it turns out I need him for the next episode. I wanted to have Rory getting into a relationship with Ian but as I wrote Oliver I realized Ian was too much like Luke. As a result; I'm having Ian become sort of Rory's partner in crime (so-to-speak) instead. Rory and Oliver are going to hit it off nicely but not too deeply.**

**Episode 5: "Dance, Dance Resolution"- _When Taylor's latest festive move puts the gazebo in really bad shape; the town is in desperate need to raise funds to rebuild it. So the Dance Marathon is revived but with more improvements and more rewards for the winners. Which of course has Lorelai eager and waiting… that is for a very unfortunate Luke. It's Lorelai/Luke, Rory/Oliver, Kirk/Lulu, Sookie/Jackson, Lane/Zach, Babbette/Mori, and a few other pairings. In the end; someone will win and someone will get an even better surprise… a proposal. Who will it be? Read the next episode to find out._**


	5. Episode 5 Dance, Dance

Episode 5: "Dance, Dance Resolution"

_I apologize for these episodes taking so long but life has a way of sucking you in sometimes. This episode is not completely finished… part of it is fully written and part of it is summarized due to time restraints and wanting to get the following episodes out sooner. _

_Thanks so much to everyone for your wonderful feedbacks. I'm glad my stories are helping GG cope more with the sudden ending. _

_Once again like usual please forgive my horrible spelling, run-on sentences and misspelling of celebrity names as those are some bad habits of mine. _

**Episode 5: "Dance, Dance Resolution"**

Lorelai was pulling Luke out of the diner and towards the town square where most of the townies were gathered by the gazebo.

Lorelai: "Come on, hurry or we'll miss it!"

Luke: "That's what I was hoping for,"

Lorelai: "Luke, I know you hate these things but I have a feeling this is going to be one meeting you're gonna be glad you didn't miss,"

Luke: "That's an unlikely story,"

Lorelai: "No, an unlikely story would be Prince Von Anhalt actually being stripped naked and handcuffed to his steering wheel by fangirls," (100 points to **Trinity108** who knew his name… thank-you so much!)

Lorelai and Luke arrived just in time to see Taylor standing in front of the gazebo flailing his arms trying to catch everyone's attention.

Taylor: "Town folk, town folk… attention please! Now you're all probably wondering why I called for this meeting here. Well, I'm proud to introduce to you for the first time ever; the "Annual 31 days of October Celebration,"!"

The crowd groaned.

Luke: "Taylor, what kind of crap have you come up with this time!"

Taylor: "No need to be so crude about it… and it's not crap. It's a brilliant idea (one of which I plan to patent by the way) that will pave the way for future generations of Stars Hollow town folk. Every day in October starting with today as being the first; I will symbolically light a new jackolatern so by Halloween we will have lit 30 pumpkins. That'll kick-start the Halloween, Non-Candy, Safety Seminar festival here in the town square,"

The crowd groaned again.

Gypsy dryly: "There's Taylor, once again sucking the life out of something that's supposed to be fun! Thanks a lot Suck Dracula,"

Taylor: "People, please remain open-minded otherwise you'll ruin what could be one of the best, safest and healthiest town functions of all,"

Sookie sarcastically: "You mean besides the "Dental Appreciation Festival" and the "We Love Our Neighbors Celebration?"

Lorelai: "Hey Jim Jones, we're not going to stand here and drink your punch!"

Luke dryly: "Oh yeah, I'm so glad I came to this meeting,"

Taylor: "It's apparent that all of you have lost your perspective on community spirit,"

Babbette: "No, what we lost was the ability to sense a "bad event idea" vibe coming from you a mile away,"

Kirk then ran up to Taylor.

Kirk: "Taylor, I found two boxes in your basement that look like candles. See? Which ones should I use? The red ones or the yellow ones?"

Taylor: "Kirk, can't you see I'm in the middle of something right now?! Just pick a candle and put it inside the jackolatern!"

Kirk pouted: "Fine,"

Kirk sat the two boxes down in front of Taylor on the table next to him. He removed a red stick and walked up to the jackolatern sitting in the gazebo. He placed it inside and was about to walk away.

Taylor: "Kirk! What's the use of a candle in a jackolatern if it's not lit?"

Kirk: "Oh… right. Sorry Taylor,"

Taylor: "Now back to the discussion at hand…"

While Taylor talked on Kirk lit the red stick and ran back to stand with the crowd.

Kirk was reading the letters in the front of the box where he took the red stick. His eyes lit up with horror and he hurriedly ran up to Taylor.

Kirk: "Taylor, what did you have in the basement?"

Taylor: "The candles, the decorations for Halloween and the Fourth of July, and also a box with left-over fireworks…."

The second Taylor caught wind of what he just said; he swiftly turned around to see the pumpkin explode while fireworks took out the gazebo. Everyone in the crowd ran away from the chaos as fireworks and gazebo debris flew around them.

Luke: "Never pull me into another town meeting EVER again!"

Lorelai: "Well, where else can you see a pumpkin grenade take out a entire gazebo and shoot pumpkin shrapnel at the audience?"

Luke: "You're right, there's no where else in the world but here,"

They ran for the safety of the diner.

Theme Song

Past the rubble that once was the gazebo (**sniffling tears**) in Miss Patty's dance studio; the town was in an uproar while Taylor stood at the podium and Miss Patty sat where she usually does.

Jackson: "What are you going about the gazebo, Taylor?!"

Gypsy: "I think Taylor should pay for a new one himself!"

Town: "Yeah!"

Taylor slammed the gavel in an attempt to quiet them down… it didn't work.

Taylor: "Everyone just calm down! There's no way I can pay for the damages myself,"

Lorelai: "Excuse me Donald Trump, why is that? You own half the buildings in town, a grocery store and a candy shop! Where the hell is all the money from that?!"

Taylor: "Well unfortunately the profits have been used for such things as town functions and celebrations. Also, there was a TINY, tax problem I needed to accommodate,"

Miss Patty: "Please explain to us how TINY the tax problem was,"

Taylor: "Apparently, I had forgotten to mention some of the property I owe since I have so much and the government reminded me of how much I owe that I missed,"

Sookie: "How much was that?"

Taylor: "Oh, thirteen thousand dollars worth,"

There was never a room where so many jaws dropped all at once.

Lorelai: "Nice move Wesley Snipes!"

Andrew: "So basically you're saying we have nothing to fix the gazebo with?!"

Luke: "A two-hundred year old gazebo and Taylor manages to make it ancient history like the dinosaurs in a matter of minutes,"

Taylor: "Hey, it was not entirely my fault! Who was the one that lit the fireworks? Kirk! That's who!"

Taylor pointed a finger at Kirk who looked like he was about to cry.

Lulu patting Kirk on the shoulders: "There, there Kirk… it's okay,"

Kirk looked at Lulu: "Gazebo go boom?"

Lulu: "Yes Kirk, gazebo go boom,"

Kirk: "Kirk made gazebo go boom?"

Lulu: "No, no. Taylor made gazebo go boom by placing a box of fireworks poorly labeled next to a box of candles in a dark basement,"

Lulu shot Taylor a glare and Taylor looked to see most of the townspeople folding their arms with glares of their own.

Taylor: "People, I called this meeting because I came up with a way to raise the very money we need,"

Jackson: "Oh goody, I can't wait to hear this one,"

Taylor: "I will be re-instating the Dance Marathon Competition,"

At the mention of that Lorelai and Kirk perked up to attention.

Taylor: "Yes, not only that but I will also be making improvements on the competition part of it to raise more funds than ever. I have sent out a notice and all towns across Connecticut are being contacted to place bids and sponsor the couple they believe will win the competition. Which means more money will be raised and there will be an even bigger reward for the pair that wins! Not only will there be a trophy for the one who makes it through the contest but there will also be an equally impressive trophy for the one who collects the highest amount of bids. More information will be available to everyone tomorrow night. Meeting is dismissed!"

Taylor slammed the gavel and the room began to disperse. Lorelai stayed seated as Kirk and Lulu passed by. Kirk shot her a sneer and Lorelai sent just as nasty a sneer back at him. She remained seated until Kirk was out of the building.

Lorelai: "Taylor, Sookie, Jackson, Gypsy, Miss Patty, Babbette, Zack… can I borrow you all for something important please?"

They looked at her curiously.

Rory was sitting at her desk in the newspaper office on the computer when the Boss marched up to Lina who was sitting in the desk next to Rory.

Boss: "You Miss Gilmore…"

Rory snapped to attention: "Yes sir?"

Boss: "Switch desks with Miss Norman, now!"

Rory: "Huh? Sorry, I don't understand what's going on,"

Boss: "What's going on is that I can't take this anymore, Miss Norman. How many times do I have to tell you that believe is spelt "B-E-L-I-E-V-E"… you know "I" before "E"! You can't spell any of the towns right and I've never read worse grammar in my life… there is no such thing as the word; "Best-es" and stop using the word; "ain't"! Besides, with your last article so well written Miss Gilmore it's a shame you are in a pointless position where your talent is being wasted away on CDs. With that said, switch… now. Rory you're in charge of "Local" and Lina you're on "Entertainment" starting tomorrow. I guess that cancels out "now" but… switch as soon as possible!"

Rory: "You're the Boss! Whatever you say,"

Lina: "Ditto here sir!"

Boss: "Ditto? Suddenly you're Sam Wheat… see what I have to put up with? But you are a pro at summarizing ideas and opinions so I guess I can't do anything about you,"

Lina: "Sorry, I'm the untouchable. But the "Entertainment" sections is the perfect niche for my writing talents so this is the right move, sir,"

Boss: "If I didn't know any better, I would think you two planned this,"

Rory: "Mr. Boss… I would never dream of it,"

Boss winked at them.

Boss: "That's what I thought,"

With that he walked away.

Luke served Lorelai coffee at one of the tables. The diner was also occupied with Taylor, Sookie, Jackson, Gypsy, Miss Patty, Babbette, Zack and Lane.

Luke: "I can't believe that stupid, tacky contest has been revived. I thought it was dead and buried… especially after the LAST one,"

Luke glanced at Lorelai.

Lorelai: "What, you're saying that was MY fault?"

Luke: "Oh gee, I don't know. Who was the one that discovered Kirk's dancing partner wasn't a US citizen and had all past titles he won stripped from him? Causing uproar and the eventual collapse of the entire competition? A blue-eyed devil woman who's a caffeine addict… oh wait, that IS you,"

Lorelai: "Hey, the Predator had it coming after the way he treated me. Okay everyone, get into position,"

Luke: "Yeah well thanks to what happened, I'm sure he'll be even MORE bent on beating you this time. I mean, he now has Lulu as a dance partner and she took ballet lessons until college. You know how Kirk gets when he's actually serious about something,"

Lorelai: "I do but that's okay. I'm ready for him this time. Oh yes, THIS time I can't lose,"

Luke: "Oh really and why is that?"

Lorelai: "Because what is a ballet compared to a waltz? Just a bunch of people in tights and slippers,"

Luke: "What, ballet…? Waltz….? Huh, wait… no!"

Luke's eyes widened as he started to piece together what Lorelai was saying by the intense look she was giving him.

Luke: "Oh no, Sanctuary…. Sanctuary!"

Luke started running towards upstairs but Zack and Lane blocked it. In fact any exit or entrance that could possibly be used as a means of escape (including the big, front window) were blocked by townies.

Luke: "Move if you know what's healthy for you!"

Zack: "Uh Lorelai, he's looking at me with Medusa eyes! What should I do?!"

Lorelai: "Unless you have a shield handy; I'd say don't look him straight in the eyes and let me handle this,"

Luke whipped back at Lorelai.

Luke: "Stay away from me Nelly Olsen!"

Luke ran but Lorelai pursued him. She chased him around the counter.

Lorelai: "I would cackle like her but I almost choked last time,"

Luke: "Stop chasing me around Lisa Nowalk, you're not getting me to go to that Sock Hop! I don't care what the hell you try!"

Lorelai: "Oh, on the contrary; you WILL go to the Dance Marathon with me as my dance partner or…"

Luke stopped to stare her down.

Luke: "Or what…?"

Lorelai revealed a paper she had hidden in her purse.

Lorelai: "One of the advantages to living with you is having complete access to all your personal files… including the license for the diner and the buildings attached to it that you own,"

Luke: "I don't believe this!"

Lorelai: "You better believe it. Go with me to the dance marathon as my partner and give it effort or Miss License here will have date with Mr. Shredder and trust me; it'll get messy. Mr. Shredder has a dirty mind and eats turtle soup,"

Luke: "You're willing to stoop that low?!"

Lorelai: "I'm in the Earth's Core at this point. I think Taylor would love to add your diner to his list of tax-missed property,"

Luke: "Just for some stupid, pathetic dancing competition?!"

Lorelai: "It might be like that to you but this dance means a lot to me and to the town! I KNOW I can get the most bids and help get our beloved gazebo back! That gazebo is more than some landmark in the town… it shares so many precious memories for everyone! For me… and even you. It's been there for years and it deserves to be there for generations to come. Say you'll do it, please Luke… please,"

Luke: "Oh, not the double please…"

Everybody in the diner: "Please Luke, please!"

Luke hung his head and leaned against the counter for support. Finally he took a deep breath and stood up straight to see Lorelai standing there.

Luke in defeat sighed: "Fine, I'll go to the damn Dance Marathon. But I'm NOT dressing up for it… got it!"

Lorelai saluted: "Yes sir,"

The people in the diner cheered.

Luke: "It's like "An Officer and a Gentleman" in here,"

Lorelai: "They know a good thing when they see it. Thank-you, Luke,"

Luke: "You owe me BIG time,"

Lorelai: "I'm your genie, just say the word. You're wish is my command… well within the realm of reason. Don't get too carried away either,"

Luke: "That's not necessary but appreciated. Can I save that card for later… like maybe after a fight?"

Lorelai laughed: "One freebee will be waiting,"

Lorelai was in the Dragonfly when she decided to call Rory and let her in on the exciting news.

Rory had just passed a paper to her Boss when her cell phone rang.

Boss: "Miss Gilmore, what did I tell you about cell phones…?"

Rory had a blank look on her face: "Nothing,"

Boss thought for a moment: "Oh, right. Well anyway, cell phone are permitted here as long as they are work-related,"

Rory: "Good to know, I'll make a note of it. Hello, Rory Gilmore speaking; may I help you?"

Lorelai: "Yes, I would a Big Mac and fries please,"

Rory: "I see this is a very interesting story, please continue,"

Lorelai had to think for a minute then she realized something.

Lorelai: "Oh, you're boss must be standing next to you… this is bad timing. I'll call you back later,"

Rory: "No, no if you have something to say I would like to hear it,"

Lorelai: "Okay…. Um, so the gazebo got blown up,"

Rory exclaimed: "WHAT?! The gazebo got blown up?! HOW?"

Lorelai: "Yosemite Sam,"

Rory: "Taylor has gone way too far this time!"

Lorelai: "I couldn't agree with you more. Since he and the entire town is pretty much broke he is reinstating the dance marathon,"

Rory: "The dance marathon is back? To raise money for the repairs to the gazebo?"

Lorelai: "You're a parrot today,"

Rory: "I can't believe this,"

Lorelai: "That's not all folks,"

Rory: "What do you mean?"

Lorelai: "Well you know how much of a hard competitor I am.."

Rory: "No one on Survivor would stand a chance against you. Hence, you're entering the contest, right? Wait a minute… then who's your partner?"

Lorelai: "Luke,"

Rory nearly choked: "Luke?! How did you manage that?"

Lorelai: "He couldn't resist my charms,"

Rory: "Which means you found something to blackmail him with…"

Lorelai: "Exactly,"

Rory: "You have to get pictures,"

Lorelai: "Why don't you come?"

Rory: "I can't go, I have to…"

Boss: "Excuse me, Miss Gilmore?"

Both Lorelai and Rory froze.

Rory finally was able to pull the cell phone away.

Rory: "Yyyes, sir?"

Boss: "An important story, huh?"

Rory: "Well it's…

Boss: "A gazebo was blown up and there's a dance marathon to raise money?"

Rory: "Yes, sir,"

Boss: "Where is this?"

Rory: "Oh in my hometown… in Connecticut,"

Boss: "That still counts as New England… so that could be considered Local. This is not an issue you can afford to pass up,"

Rory: "What?"

Boss: "That, right there, young lady; is a story about a community coming together to rebuild what they have lost…"

Rory: "But they used to have the Dance Marathon every year until it was cancelled,"

Boss: "…and an old tradition makes a triumphant return. It sounds like a great story to me,"

Rory: "It does?"

Boss: "Yes, it's full of inspiration and community spirit… families will eat it up!"

Rory: "Are you sure this is of their taste?"

Boss: "I know New England and I know they will love it,"

Rory turned to Lorelai on the phone: "I guess that means I'll be going to report on it,"

Lorelai was struggling not to laugh but before she could, the boss interrupted them.

Boss: "Oh no, you're not going there just to report it. You will take full participation in this event,"

Rory: "I will?"

Boss: "Yes, it's your chance to be right there… involved in the very story you're writing about. It will be practice for even bigger issues where you'll have to jump right in to report. Reporters risk their lives to get the scoops in Iraq, in order to tell us the truth of what's going on. This dance competition may be miniscule in comparison but you have to start small in order to work your way up to the top. I'm sure if you're not interested enough in it then Lina would without hesitation. That's what happens in the real world of news business. Either you get the scoop or somebody else does. You can't make it big if you can't be one hundred percent dedicated to a story… especially one of participation. I can't have a reporter just waiting by the stand-lines writing when it's a matter of getting involved for a great cause. So Miss Gilmore, what do you say?"

Rory: "I say….. I'm on a diving board waiting to jump right in,"

The Boss nodded in appreciation.

Boss: "Good. When is this taking place?"

Lorelai: "Next week,"

Rory: "Next week, sir,"

The Boss: "Tell your client; you will be there so put your name on the list of participants,"

Rory: "Did you hear that?"

Lorelai: "I sure did…. Sorry Hildy, Walter sure knows how to squeeze you to get a scoop,"

Rory: "Definitely. I'll see you in a week then,"

Lorelai: "In a week. See ya Hildy,"

Rory: "See ya… um, Lorelai,"

Lorelai hung up with a snickering laugh.

Rory turned to her boss.

Boss: "Well done, Miss Gilmore,"

Rory: "Taking the world by storm… one step at a time,"

The Boss walked away and Rory slumped in her chair exhausted.

Lina was busy trying to hide her laughter.

Rory: "This is not funny,"

Lina: "To you it's not but I wanted to record the moment so I could play it over and over again. Like watching "Holy Grail"

Rory: "What am I going to do? I have to find a partner and a dress,"

Ian: "What about Oliver?"

Rory and Lina turned to Ian in surprise.

Rory: "Oliver, as my dance partner?"

Ian: "His mother is a dance coordinator for Boston College and of course she taught him different kinds of dance moves,"

Rory: "Oliver could've been the next Fred Astare?

Ian: "He sure could have, Ginger,"

Rory: "He wouldn't want to do it though… it would be way too embarrassing for him,"

Ian: "I'm sure you could find a way to get around that and convince him to go with you,"

Rory: "Ah, right… the Gilmore Manipulation Power… passed down to generations. But I feel wrong using it,"

Lina: "Is it worth giving up your career?"

Rory sighed: "No,"

Lina: "Then dig your heels in and don't let go until he screams,"

Rory: "I hate wearing high heels but…"

Okay so since I'm on a tight schedule and I've all ready got the next episodes completely finished I'm going to just summarize most of the rest of this episode except towards the end of the marathon. I will come back to this episode later and fix it up when I'm done writing the 8th season episodes. For now here it is…

Lorelai visits her parent's mansion where Emily is insisted on attending the dance marathon with Richard. Lorelai is successful in convincing her otherwise and she leaves a bid ballot with them instead.

Lorelai and Luke are in line with Rory and Oliver. Lorelai is in another gorgeous 50's like outfit as well as Rory. Oliver is wearing a sort of Zoot Suit and of course Luke is Luke. No flannel (Lorelai managed to get him not to go in flannel) but instead he's wearing a black shirt and jeans (hey, it's more casual than what he usual wears and no matter how convincing Lorelai is; I don't think she can get him into a leisure suit and platform shoes which of course was what I would LOVE to see him in and laugh for an hour just thinking about it. Hm, I might change that eventually though… too powerful a visual to pass up. Luke in a lime green leisure suit and brown platform shoes… OMG that was MY dad! I'm SO glad my mother burned my Dad's leisure suit and buried the platform shoes in the backyard the first year they were married. I'm not exaggerating either. My father was a literal geek before they were married but thankfully my mother is a miracle worker when it comes to people. Er, sorry… back to the story at hand…)

Everyone in town who didn't have a number had a paper with bid ballot. Inside; only a few selected couples were allowed to participate in the event. Lorelai/Luke, Kirk/Lulu, Rory/Oliver, Lane/Zack, and a couple of others. Of course I'm mostly concentrating on the pairs mentioned. Sookie and Jackson couldn't come because Sookie was in her final month of pregnancy.

So the dancing started the usual way. Lane and Zack eventually had to quit because Lane got tired. Then, just when it seemed like Luke might actually summon up the nerve to propose to Lorelai; the Runaround siren sounded. Rory and Oliver were slow dancing when caught by the moment; they kissed. Rory murmured Logan's name. When she realized what had happened, she fled and Oliver followed her. They were out of the competition. They had a talk and Rory confessed she wasn't ready yet to move on from Logan onto him and for now she just wanted to be friends. He agreed. They went back inside to watch the rest of the marathon.

HOWEVER, they got back just in time to see Luke limping and throwing his fists in the air at Kirk. Apparently, Kirk flipped Lulu… right into Luke and Luke fell, twisting his ankle. Luke was in the infirmary getting his ankle attended to while Lorelai continued to dance alone. Kirk being the hyena he was decided it was the perfect moment to attack. He got everyone's attention, reached into his pocket, pulled out a small box and presented it to Lulu… while still dancing. Lulu opened the box and inside was an engagement ring. Kirk proposed to her making sure to do the Russian squat dance there (whatever that's called… sorry dance is not my area of expertise) the shock of the proposal caused Lorelai to stop. Much to the delight of Kirk who pointed that out to Taylor. Kirk won and ran around the room in triumph. He was getting his trophy when of course Lorelai argued with him. Kirk however was eager to bring up Lorelai losing and being a bad sport about it. He continued to rag on her with how she'll never win because she'll always be a loser bringing up all the questionable things Lorelai has done in life. Including her rocky relationship with Luke and how Rory was eager to leave her instead of working someplace near by. Lorelai full of hurt and emotion; punched him in the stomach, he grabbed onto his stomach in pain when the trophy slipped out and fell onto his feet. Lorelai ran out in complete tears of pain and Kirk also had tears of pain.

Rory ran to Luke and informed him of what happened. They decided to try and find Lorelai but she seemed to have disappeared. Rory had to go back to Boston but made Luke promise to contact her. Luke agreed and Rory and Oliver left. Luke had stayed up all night waiting for Lorelai to come back to the house. He was asleep on the couch when Lorelai snuck in. She quietly retreated to the bedroom where she sat with Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Her face was red and swollen from exhaustion and crying so much. She sat and ate quietly until Luke came in.

Luke: "Where the hell have you been? Rory and I were looking all over town for you,"

Lorelai refused to answer she simply sat there staring into space.

Luke: "Lorelai? Are you okay?"

Lorelai didn't react at all.

Luke: "Um, can I get you anything… A glass of milk? A stray-jacket? Some Prozac, perhaps?"

Lorelai finally answered: "Nope, I have everything I want right here,"

She indicated the ice cream in her hands and then Luke.

Luke: "I leave you for one minute at the marathon and all hell breaks loose. I'm lucky I came back without a scene from "Carry" happening. Rory didn't tell me the details of what happened but I can't believe you let Kirk get to you like this. What did he say?"

Lorelai: "If I tell you; I'm going to start crying again. I just stopped fifteen minutes ago,"

Luke: "Unless you cry me a river, I think I can handle it,"

Lorelai: "I might cry an ocean…."

Luke: "I'll have my boat ready,"

Lorelai sighed: "I must have been so exhausted and stressed from everything… that's only explanation I have for why I let him get to me like this. But when someone opens painful doors in public, I get a sense of how celebrities feel. It makes everything you've put behind you; come back again and it hits you harder than it did the first time…. like Leukemia. I just didn't anticipate how far Kirk would go to win some stupid competition. A competition that is supposed to be fun and for a good cause. None of that mattered to him; the only thing he was focused on was winning. Maybe that's why I lost. But the more I thought about what he said to me; the more I started to wonder if it was true. Is everything bad that happens to me because I cause it? Rebelling against my parents, getting pregnant at 16, running away from my parents, Christopher not being a part in Rory's life for a long time, raising Rory in poor conditions, getting attached to guys only to end up hurting them or have them hurt me, doing things without thinking about how they effect other people, the way I treated you, Rory choosing a profession that will take her far away from me, and being so convinced that it's not my fault. I feel like George Bailey wondering if the world would be better off without me. I really don't deserve to have a saint daughter like Rory or to have such a caring guy like you around. I just seem to cause you two more pain and trouble than what I'm worth,"

At this point Lorelai started crying hysterically. Luke sat down on the bed next to her not knowing what to say or do. It was a dangerous kind of depression Lorelai was in and he didn't want to make the wrong move. Finally he reached over and hugged her tightly. She struggled very hard to squirm out of it but if there's one thing Luke is good at; it's holding onto Lorelai. Eventually she relaxed and wept against him.

Luke: "I'm sorry but isn't this scene five months too late? Because I thought we missed it but I guess not. I really wish we had missed it… I HATE seeing you this way. It's not like you. I especially hate even THINKING about living in this world without you. I mean, first of all the thing with your parents happens… not just to you. Parents and children some times can't get along because they have different ideas on how a family is supposed to be run. Your parents think differently than you do and even if you HAD done what they wanted you to do; things would've fallen apart. You would've been miserable living that way and who knows what might've happened. Secondly, Rory is the way she is because she had a wonderful caring mother like you raising her. You always made sure to fill in the gap left by her father with more love and attention than most people could give. You never forced her to do anything unless you thought she needed it. She respects that and loves you for it. She chose a profession that would get her out into the world because you reminded her of how much world there is for her to see. She did get the job in Boston to stay closer to you don't forget. Third, only you could get me out of the diner to go to some stupid dance. It's more than just a dance you convince me to be a part of.

You've pushed me relentlessly to be a part of this crazy town and be a part in this world. In the past when I tried to open myself to people, I was quickly reminded why I thought I was better off alone. Avoiding people meant I avoided being hurt but it also meant I was missing out on a lot in life. If you hadn't been so energetic and optimistic about it I would still be in the Diner… in my apartment… alone. I would be a hermit like so many people thought I was. I definitely wouldn't have been able to take the situation with April. I wouldn't have Liz being determined to stay closer to me and I wouldn't have people there for me if I needed it. Most of all; I wouldn't have someone who believes in me… someone who accepts me for being the way I am and loving me for it. I enjoy every moment I spend with you and only those moments matter to me. The bad moments only mean something needed changing…. That's all. I'm not a deep enough thinker to examine why the bad things happened. I just know they did and I hated it. That those bad things make me appreciate the good things so much more now and I wouldn't feel this way if it wasn't for you,"

Lorelai: "Okay, okay Clarence I get the point. Thanks,"

Luke: "I think you could use some recouping time to sleep and hopefully chase the Gremlins in your head away,"

Lorelai: "But the Inn…"

Luke: "Forget it… the last thing you need right now is more stress via Michel. I'm sure he and Sookie can take care of things for a couple of hours so you can sleep,"

Lorelai: "But…"

Luke: "Lorelai, I don't want to hear one more "but" from you,"

Lorelai: "Hey, I resent that; I have a great butt,"

Luke: "This conversation has gone in the wrong direction. You…bed… sleep… now,"

Lorelai: "Ooh goody Caveman talk. You're not going to club me over the head, are you?"

Luke: "Not if you listen to me for this once and go to sleep,"

Lorelai huffed: "Fine,"

Luke: "Good. I'll come back later and wake you up so you don't have an off sleeping pattern,"

Luke left and closed the door behind him. He returned hours later and woke Lorelai up.

Luke: "Lorelai, you have to get up… there's something special waiting for you downstairs,"

Lorelai mumbled: "I'm too tired for foreplay right now…"

Luke barked: "LORELAI! That's not what I… get out of bed and get down stairs!"

He threw off her covers and practically dragged her out of bed. Lorelai was going down the stairs when she spotted something gold and shiny sitting on the Living Room table. She ran up to it. It was a gold trophy.

Luke: "It would seem going to the dance marathon for a good cause and to have fun really is all that counts,"

Lorelai: "I don't get it, what's this?"

Luke: "You forgot there were two chances to win the competition. One was for the duration of the marathon and the other was gaining the most bids. Apparently most of the people in this town, your parents, and surrounding towns thought you and I would win. We didn't but we ended up winning after all,"

Lorelai: "Boy do I feel stupid. I don't think there's a rock big enough for me to crawl under,"

Luke: "This was supposed to make you feel better… not worse,"

Lorelai: "You know me; I live in reverse psychology. I guess I also forgot what the contest was really all about. I really let the thing with Kirk blind me to everything and ruin what fun I should've had,"

Luke: "I see your point now…"

Lorelai thanked Luke for being there for her in more ways than one and he responded with: "You're welcome,".

Next episode…

Episode 6: "What I'm TRYING to Say is…"- After several failed attempts to pop the question to Lorelai, Luke is about to sell the ring to a pawnshop with Jackson when Sookie goes into labor. Lorelai and Rory take Sookie to the hospital where they all meet up. Luke learns of a secret there both Lorelai and Rory have kept from him and it causes a huge fight with Lorelai. However, when Sookie has her baby the tides change and so does Luke's attitude on everything. Thank goodness for him Rory is there to lend support.


	6. Episode 6: What I'm Trying to Say

Episode 6: "What I'm TRYING to Say is…"

**Episode 6: "What I'm TRYING to Say is…"**

Lorelai and Luke were lying in bed asleep at night when sudden loud noises woke them up. They sat up with a jolt.

Luke: "What the hell is that?"

Lorelai: "It kind of sounds like the television. I better go and check it out,"

Lorelai began to shift out of bed.

Luke: "You're NOT going alone,"

Lorelai: "What… do you think it's a burglar who decided to blow his cover because he couldn't resist watching the Late, Late Show with Carson Daily?"

Luke: "Yes,"

Lorelai: "Well in that case I'm definitely going alone,"

Luke rolled his eyes as Lorelai crawled out of bed. She sleepily walked out of the room and down the stairs to see the television was on. Paul Anka was sitting on the couch with the remote under one of his paws. Lorelai turned around and went back upstairs. She walked back into the room and back into bed.

Luke: "SO, what was it?"

Lorelai: "Oh, just Paul Anka… watching TV,"

Luke: "Oh, okay,"

It didn't register in Luke's head until he closed his eyes. Suddenly they flew open with surprise.

Luke: "Paul Anka is WHAT?"

Lorelai mumbled: "Watching TV,"

Luke sat up mystified.

Luke: "You mean he's sitting down there watching the TV?"

Lorelai: "Like Beavis and Butthead,"

Luke: "Why… that's crazy,"

Lorelai: "Paul Anka and I used to have this routine where one night a week; we would stay up REALLY late watching old movies on AMC. But since you moved in we haven't done that so he took it upon himself,"

Luke: "But he's a dog!"

Lorelai: "What, he shuts the TV off when he's done,"

Luke: "That's not the point,"

Lorelai: "If he can lock himself in a car then he can figure out how to turn on the TV using the remote,"

Luke sarcastically: "Great, I'm living with the Shaggy Dog. Just promise me he won't start driving,"

Lorelai: "No problem, he's scared of the steering wheel,"

Luke: "I probably shouldn't ask but…. How do you know that?"

Lorelai: "Well I did the whole Britney Spears letting her infant drive thing because I was curious whether Paul Anka could do it or not. But he was terrified,"

Luke sighed: "Now I know where he gets it from,"

Loud screams from the TV echoed into the room.

Lorelai: "Paul Anka, can you turn that down please… we're trying to sleep!"

A minute later the volume lowered to a faint whisper.

Lorelai snuggled back into bed while Luke shook his head. Finally he went back to sleep with a sigh.

Theme song

Lorelai walked into the Dragonfly Inn's kitchen to see various cakes covering the entire room. Cakes on tables, stools, counters, and even in the sink. There was Sookie standing by the counter.

Lorelai: "Oh my god, this is one the best dream sequences EVER!"

Sookie: "This is not a dream, Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "That's too bad because if it was I would never want to wake up from it. What is going on here, Sookie? What's with the Cake Kingdom?"

Sookie: "I'm late,"

Lorelai: "Uh, Sookie we all ready know that…. we threw you a Baby Shower and everything,"

Sookie: "I mean; I'm past the due date again,"

Lorelai: "Oooh, now I get it. You're going spastic again,"

Sookie: "The first one was late, the second one was early, and now this one is late again,"

Lorelai: "Well maybe your fourth kid will have a timer in the womb with it,"

Sookie: "Don't say that! I can't handle a fourth kid!"

Lorelai: "I was kidding Sookie. Look, calm down and stop panicking about it so much. It will come when it will come,"

Lorelai's cell phone rang and she answered it.

Lorelai: "Lorelai's House of Cakes, can I help you?"

Rory: "Uh Mom, what was that?"

Lorelai: "Hm, long story. What's up kid?"

Rory: "Well things are a little slow news-wise here and I finished my articles early so I wanted to know if it's okay to visit?"

Lorelai: "Sure honey, that would be GREAT. You and I can take Sookie out of insanity for a couple of hours,"

Rory: "What's wrong with Sookie?"

Lorelai: "Baby Birth Blues,"

Rory: "She's going spastic because she's late giving birth again, right?"

Lorelai: "You are correct sir. We need to get her out of the kitchen because as we speak I may be suffocated in pastries if we don't,"

Rory: "Hm, death by cakes wouldn't be a bad way to go,"

Lorelai: "It is if I don't get to EAT them… then it's the worst way to go,"

Rory: "Okay I'll be over in a couple of hours,"

Lorelai: "See you then,"

Luke was cleaning the counter of the diner when Jackson came in looking muffled.

Luke: "What happened to you? Did you get mauled by a tiger?"

Jackson: "No…. Sookie,"

Luke: "Not literally I hope,"

Jackson: "She's gone over the deep end because she's late giving birth… she kept me up all night coming up with new cake recipes for today. At four o'clock in the morning Sookie couldn't take it anymore and went to the inn to start cooking! Of course I couldn't sleep because I would've felt bad if I didn't help her so I went too. I'm completely exhausted and I have to go to some craft shop in Litchfield to get specialized woodcarvings to put in the baby's room. I've never been to it before and I get lost a little too well…"

Luke: "I'll take you there,"

Jackson blinked.

Jackson: "You'll what?"

Luke: "I said; I'll take you there. I know Litchfield pretty well and I think I know where that shop is. It's dead in here so I can have Caesar cover. You really look like you could use some help,"

Jackson: "That would be nice Luke, thanks. Can I just call Sookie and check in with her?"

Luke: "Yes but I have to charge you five cents for every minute,"

Jackson: "Are you serious?"

Luke sighed: "Of course not,"

Luke waved Jackson to the diner phone. Jackson dialed the Dragonfly's kitchen phone. It rang and Lorelai, Rory and Sookie were about to go out the door. Lorelai stopped and picked up the phone.

Lorelai: "Hello, Dragonfly Kitchen,"

Jackson: "Oh Lorelai, is Sookie there?"

Lorelai: "Nope, sorry. We're kidnapping her and taking her out for some serious female, YaYa Sisterhood pow wowing. She's restricted from any outside male contact or influences,"

Jackson: "You guys really don't have to do that…"

Lorelai: "Jackson, you and Sookie are close friends of mine. I've sensed serious strain between you two since she got pregnant and I don't want that to cause problems in your family life. She's at a very hyper-sensitive stage right now so we all need to pitch in and lend our support,"

Jackson: "You and Luke are two of the most considerate people I know,"

Lorelai: "Uh… Luke?"

Jackson: "The reason behind this phone call is because Luke offered to take me to Litchfield for some last minute baby room stuff. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with Sookie,"

Lorelai: "Of course it's okay unless it turns into a Brokeback Mountain thing,"

Jackson: "Trust me, Luke's not my type… I'm more into the Richard Simmons type of guy,"

Luke grumbled: "That's Lorelai isn't it? Stop bothering him, Lorelai!"

Lorelai heard that and shouted back: "Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing I was!"

Jackson winced in pain and had to pull the phone away from his ear but Luke heard that.

Luke: "I was NOT thinking anywhere near those lines!"

Lorelai: "Well then you've gotten too soft because ANY Clint Eastwood tough guy would be nervous about that!"

Jackson: "Not that I don't think this communication between you two is healthy or entertaining but I kind of want to go…. and get hearing aids now,"

Lorelai, Rory and Sookie were shopping, walking down the street of Hartford. Each one was carrying a shopping bag with one arm and food in the other hand.

Lorelai: "Was I right or what? This is the perfect solution to your Baby Woes,"

Sookie: "You were right, I feel lighter all ready,"

Rory: "That's funny considering you're carrying a shopping bag on your shoulder,"

Sookie stopped suddenly.

Lorelai: "Sookie? Did you forget something?"

Sookie: "No, I think I just went into labor,"

Rory: "Was that supposed to be a pun because I don't find that funny,"

Sookie grabbed a hold of her stomach and groaned.

Lorelai: "It wasn't a pun, sorry Jerry Seinfield. Sookie, we've got to get you to hospital and call Jackson right away. I'm hoping Luke has his cell phone on him (I'm not betting my house on it though),"

Luke and Jackson were loading the back of Luke's truck with a bunch of stuff. When all the stuff was secure, the two guys hopped into the front of the truck.

Luke: "Do you mind if we make a stop somewhere nearby?"

Jackson: "Why should I? It's your truck. What store are you stopping at?"

Luke: "Just a pawn shop down the street,"

Jackson: "What would you need to stop at a pawn shop for?"

Luke: "I bought something but every time I went to use it… something happened that made me doubt whether I should use it or not. Does that make sense to you?"

Jackson: "I'm getting the feeling you're not going to open up to me like I'm Barbara Walters. So I'll just ask… do you think it was worth buying?"

Luke: "Yes but I keep holding onto it not using it for the purpose it was made for,"

Jackson: "You don't want to keep holding it if you're not going to use it because you think it would be a waste? Then make it worth it if it means a lot to you. I think there are certain situations where you can't leave things up to fate or up time. You have to make fate or time yourself unless you really regret buying whatever it is. I know I must be sounding like Jimmy Stewart right now but…"

Luke: "No, no… I get it…"

Just then Luke's cell phone went off.

Luke handed it to Jackson to answer while he was driving.

Jackson: "Hello?"

Lorelai was driving while Sookie sat in the passenger seat. Rory was calling.

Rory: "Jackson, is that you?"

Jackson: "Yes, Luke is driving so he can't answer the phone right at the moment,"

Rory: "Actually you're the person I need to talk to. Sookie is having contractions. We're taking her to the Hartford hospital as we speak,"

Jackson: "What?! Sookie's in labor?! We'll be right there!"

Jackson quickly hung up.

Jackson: "Luke, step on it!"

Luke: "What am I… a taxi driver?"

Jackson: "For the moment… yes. Now step on it,"

Luke: "You're just lucky you're wife is having a baby or I'd kick you out for that,"

Luke and Jackson entered the waiting room area where Lorelai and Rory sat. At the sight of them Lorelai stood and waved.

Jackson: "Lorelai, where's Sookie?"

Lorelai: "Just down the hall in room 105 before the snack room,"

Jackson: "Right…. I'm off!"

Jackson ran ahead while Luke joined up with Lorelai.

Luke: "It's sort of strange Sookie would go into labor on the day she was supposed to be relaxing,"

Lorelai: "God has a twisted sense of humor…. likes to use irony as a weapon,"

Rory: "Uh, actually that's called a Coincidence… not irony,"

Lorelai thought for a moment: "Curses Alaniss Morisette… you failed us all!"

As they were talking a doctor started to walk by but stopped when he spotted Lorelai. He caught her attention; she looked away from Luke and to the doctor.

The doctor was the one in 5.21 episode "Blame it on Booze and Millville".

Doctor: "I remember you from a couple of years ago. Not many people would stop a doctor on the way to surgery to ask them pregnancy questions,"

Lorelai: "Well I'm a rarity… especially since I had a kid of my own at the time,"

Doctor: "I'm assuming with the use of past-tense in the sentence that everything worked out okay and you were simply over-reacting at the time,"

At this point Lorelai started getting nervous.

Lorelai: "There was a lot of baby stuff going on at the time… kind of made me paranoid,"

Doctor: "I think a lot of past mothers who go single and have unprotected sex; get that paranoia once in a while. It's normal actually. I'm glad in your case; it was just a false alarm,"

If Luke were a dog, his ears would've perked up when he heard that. But of course he's not a dog but picturing him with dog-ears sure makes me giggle. Ah, anyway…. So instead his eyes widened.

Lorelai: "Oookay… well thanks for the um…. just…. Thanks. I think I heard someone page you to the maternity ward,"

Doctor: "I don't hear the pages some times. Good bye, miss,"

The doctor walked out of view leaving the three in complete silence. They eyed each other nervously as if waiting for a damn to break. Finally, a crack showed.

Luke: "What was that all about?"

Lorelai: "Irony,"

Luke: "Irony? That wasn't irony; it was a slap in the face! Did I get this wrong or was there a time you asked a doctor questions about pregnancy because you thought you might've been pregnant?"

Lorelai: "Luke…"

Luke: "Was it me? Was it when you were with me?"

Lorelai: "Luke…."

Luke wouldn't let her get a word in.

Luke: "It WAS, wasn't it! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Lorelai: "Luke, I…"

Luke: "What possible excuse could you give me for not telling me?!"

Lorelai: "I…. Forgot,"

Rory slapped her forehead with her hands knowing that was stupid.

Luke: "You forgot? You forgot!"

Lorelai: "Yes, Robert De Niro I forgot. So many things were going on at the time and then happened afterwards that…"

Luke: "Oh yeah right…"

Rory: "It's true, I forgot about that myself…"

Now Rory realized what she just said and tightened her mouth shut.

Luke: "You knew about this too? The two of you conspired together to keep this away from me,"

Lorelai: "What do you think we are; the FBI on the X-files?! We didn't MEAN to…"

Luke: "So you two decide to hide something and that makes it okay if you conveniently forget?!"

Lorelai: "No of course it doesn't but…."

Luke: "I don't want to hear it, Lorelai! I thought… we had changed but… we haven't! We're still worlds apart arguing with each other because you've kept things from me!"

Lorelai: "Luke, calm down we're in a hospital and you're shouting at me like Joe Torre! You're not letting me explain myself and feeding your own anger with all these doubting thoughts!"

Luke: "Fine! I'm going to the cafeteria to calm down but when I get back; we're finishing this discussion!"

Lorelai: "Fine, we'll take it outside!"

Luke: "Even better!"

Luke turned and huffed away. Lorelai stood there sternly until she was sure he was gone.

Lorelai: "Let's go, Rory. I'm not in the mood for more fighting,"

Rory: "Okay Sugar Ray… I'm with you on that one,"

Lorelai: "We'll say goodbye to Sookie, hopefully introduce ourselves to the new baby, and then go to wallow away with Casablanca,"

Rory: "Sounds like a good plan,"

Luke returned from the cafeteria and went into the waiting room to see Lorelai and Rory were no longer there.

Luke: "Mutiny on the ship. Oh well, I better go and tell Sookie I'm leaving,"

Luke left and walked up to the door of the room where Sookie was staying. Instead of going inside, he stalled at the door and just peered in through the open door. Sookie was lying in the hospital bed holding her new baby boy.

Jackson: "So I think we decided on naming him John, right,"

Sookie: "That's right… after John Lennon. Davy, Martha… what do you think about your new little brother?"

Davy: "I like him,"

Martha: "We should keep him,"

Sookie and Jackson laughed.

Davy suddenly got defensive.

Davy: "But that means I have to give all my toys to him!"

Martha: "Uh uh, I can give my toys to him!"

Davy: "He's a boy he doesn't want a Barbie!"

Martha: "It's not fair! You get to share with him and I don't!"

Sookie: "That's true but you and John will be in the same school so you can look out for him,"

Martha: "Ooh yeah… I can be his bodyguard and fight bullies like Matilda!"

Davy: "No I wanna be Matilda!"

Sookie: "First of all; nobody is going to bully your brother, second; violence doesn't solve anything, and third; BOTH of you should look out for your little brother. We're a family and we all have to be there for each other,"

Jackson: "You're mother's right, kids,"

Davy: "Okay Momma… Daddy. I'm sorry,"

Martha: "I'm sorry too!"

The entire time the scene unfolded; Luke stood by watching quietly a hundred thoughts shown through his eyes. Finally he gained a determined look and then ran off.

Lorelai and Rory stormed into the front room of the Crap Shack.

Lorelai: "I can't BELIEVE him!"

Rory: "I agree with you on that one! For once Luke's thick-headedness has gone too far!"

Lorelai: "He was a king-sized jerk accusing me of purposely trying to hide the false alarm! He didn't even let me explain!"

Rory: "He wasn't just a king-sized jerk… he was a Titan-sized jerk!"

Both of them sat on the couch in exhaustion.

Lorelai: "So… Casablanca before round two?"

Rory: "Absolutely,"

Lorelai and Rory were in the front room when Luke entered hastily. Both of them noticed him and groaned.

Lorelai: "Oh great, screaming at me in the hospital wasn't enough General Hospital for you so you felt like you had to take it home?"

Luke: "Would you stop talking for one minute of your life and just listen to me?"

Lorelai: "Sorry Nurse Ratched but I'm not interested in hearing anything else you have to say. It was inconsiderate of me not to tell you about what happened with the false alarm. I know that but I didn't want you to worry about it! You are "Mr. Responsibility" and I knew something like that would've made you flip out and blame yourself! At the time you didn't even know April existed and I had no idea you had a thought of having kids so I was scared of how you'd react! I never meant not to tell you about it but with Rory stealing the boat, the fight she and I had, and then the engagement… I totally forgot! If it HAD turned out to be the real thing I would've told you after the first grade…. I promise,"

Luke: "Lorelai…. Stop! I didn't come here to argue with you about that,"

Lorelai: "Then what DID you come here to argue with me about?"

Luke: "Nothing… would you just come over here… so I can look you in the face while I say this!"

Lorelai: "Okay but if you turn out to be a shark, you're gonna be sorry,"

Lorelai got up from the couch and walked around to see Luke.

Luke: "I blew things out of proportion. Everything I heard sort of built up more shock and I went off on you. I'm not mad about that anymore. That's not what I wanted to say to you,"

Lorelai confused: "What did you want to say to me?"

Luke: "If you could have one thing…anything at all in the world… money or miracle alike what would it be?"

Lorelai: "The Earth to be renamed: "Lorelai World,"

Luke: "Lorelai, please answer me honestly,"

Lorelai: "Okay, okay…"

Lorelai made direct eye contact with Luke.

Lorelai: "You know what I want. All I want… is to have a big, happy family,"

At this Rory stood up.

Rory: "Mom…"

Lorelai turned to look at Rory.

Lorelai: "I was so worried that you would never be able to know what being in a family is like. I wanted you to have the things I never did and I'm so happy that you have that family now. You have me, Luke, your father, Gigi, Grandma and Grandpa, and an entire crazy town. But I still don't know myself what being in a real family is like because I ran away from mine and never had one of my own. I just always wanted to live in a house with a husband and kids driving me insane. A normal, happy family that supports each other no matter how angry they might get with one another. I still don't have that with my parents and I don't have that for myself. I had it with you but you're an adult now and you don't need me to be like that. I guess maybe it's called "Empty Nest Syndrome" but right now I'm feeling like I'll never have that again,"

Rory got closer to the two of them.

Rory: "Mom, you don't have to feel that way. You have much more of a family than what you realize,"

Lorelai: "But I can't recognize it… I can't tell. I won't be able to tell until I have a nice, happy family of my own so I have something good to compare family to,"

Luke: "That's exactly what I want too… a nice, big happy family,"

Lorelai whipped around to look at Luke with surprise.

Lorelai: "You do?"

Luke: "Yes. Look, I had pretty much as crappy a childhood as you did but I had a little bit of a taste to what a family is like. The memories I have of walking around town with my mother, father and sister are the happiest ones that don't include you in there somewhere. I never let go of it… maybe that's why it was so hard for me to move on from it. Maybe that's why it's so hard for me to let things in general go. I want to have those same kind of happy, family moments again. I just never found the right time or person to make that happen.

But today when I was at the hospital after you and Rory left; I walked by Sookie's hospital room and I couldn't help but look through the open door. Her kids and husband were around her bed laughing and smiling…. I got a real picture of what a family is supposed to look like. Suddenly I thought of my relationship with you and how we messed up with the chance of having that. We would've been married by now with a possible kid in the house if we hadn't let our personal issues get in the way. Then I felt like the biggest idiot in the Lorelai World. I don't want to make that same mistake again.

I have to be able to let go of things that hold me back. I've told myself over and over again that I have changed each time something happens… but I never really do. You know; bad habits are hard to break and all. Doubting people and doubting myself is something I'm too good at. But all it does is push people away from me. I don't want to push you away from me again. I don't want to doubt you or not trust you… sometimes it's NOT about you at all but my own fears of getting too close. You are a big part of my past and you are a big part of my future too. I want it to be that way. So I really do need to change if I expect it to happen,"

At this Luke nervously tried to pull something out of his jacket pocket but it fell out and bounced on the floor. It landed right in front of Lorelai's feet. Lorelai bent down, picked it up and stared at it in disbelief.

Luke: "I bought that for you because I wanted to say something important to you,"

Lorelai: "I don't get it…. are you a jewelry thief now or suddenly turned into Prince?"

Luke sighed.

Luke: "Of course not! What I'm TRYING to say is…."

Luke gulped and shifted nervously. Finally he took a deep breath and barely able to look her in the face, he asked…

Luke: "Will you marry me?"

Lorelai exploded with: "That was NOT funny the first time and it's definitely NOT funny now!"

Luke: "I wasn't joking! Believe me even Ed McMahon wouldn't of laughed at that one!"

Lorelai: "You're serious?"

Lorelai tried to look through Luke with her eyes to detect any hint of teasing.

Luke confirmed: "Al Gore serious,"

He stood firm and looked her straight in the eyes.

Lorelai quickly ducked her head to glance at the ring in her hand. She started muttering to herself over and over again "he's serious".

Rory: "Uh, Mom?"

Lorelai continued to mutter. Luke walked over to where Rory was standing and waved at Lorelai.

Luke: "Lorelai…?"

Lorelai yet again continued to mutter to herself.

Rory to Luke: "Uh Houston, we have a problem,"

Luke: "Now this is an unexpected development,"

Rory: "I think she broke,"

Luke: "Did I say something wrong?"

Rory: "Not really. Maybe it wasn't so much what you SAID, maybe it was what you DID,"

Luke: "Did? I thought I did it good?"

Rory: "Well, I think it was the execution,"

Luke: "Execution? I did it fine. I held on until the right moment and then gave it to her,"

Rory: "Technically you DROPPED it to her,"

Luke: "It was really hard to bring it up but…"

Lorelai suddenly interrupted them by snickering in a trans: "Dirty, dirty… dirty,"

Luke and Rory eyed each other.

Rory: "I guess it never fails,"

Luke sighed: "No matter how out of it she is; that part still works,"

Rory: "Okay that's it!"

Rory marched in between them.

Rory: "You two are the most pathetic couple I have ever seen! You would give Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy a run for their money! You can't even get a proposal scene right! I have to step in as a director if there's any hope for you guys!"

Rory stormed over to Lorelai.

Rory: "Mom, let me take your hand,"

Lorelai: "Okay, where do you want to put it?"

Rory: "Well Groucho Marx, I'm going to hand it over to Luke,"

Lorelai: "But he has a hand of his own,"

Rory: "Mom! Just go along with me here!"

Lorelai nodded still in a trans-like state. Rory grabbed her hand and pulled her within inches away from Luke. Then she gave her hand to Luke. Rory then went to her other hand.

Rory: "Now give me the ring,"

Lorelai: "Nooo, it's MY ring… Luke gave it to me,"

Rory: "Yes Mom, it IS your ring but I need it for a minute so Luke can give it back to you… okay?"

Lorelai: "I guess if I get it back…"

However, Lorelai was reluctant to let it got and Rory nearly had go into a tug-of-war to release it from Lorelai's grip.

Rory gave the ring back to Luke who held it in one hand.

Luke: "Uh all right… now what?"

Rory: "Get down on your knees soldier,"

Luke shook his head firmly.

Luke: "Nooo way! Asking her to marry me then getting that kind of response was embarrassing enough but there is NO WAY, I am going to sink down to that level of…"

Rory furious shouted: "LUKE!"

Luke nearly yelped: "What?"

Rory: "Do you love my Mom?"

Luke: "Yes…"

Rory: "Do you want to marry her?"

Luke: "Of course I do… that's what the proposal was for,"

Rory: "Then you're going to have evolve the way you handle this Luke! You know Mom; some times things just don't sink in if they're not presented the right way and maybe she didn't see that as a marriage proposal. You have to work harder at that. I know it's difficult for you to switch into Romantic Mode but you've done it before and it worked. You need to do that now more than ever. You're going to have to be Prince Charming with the proposal if you want Mom to take this seriously. Some times actions speak more than words can say and for this; you need it to speak novels. Go outside of your normal comfort zone. Once she does realize what you're asking; she'll go into a panic where she'll bombard you with questions. She'll have more questions than the press at a President Bush live conference. Be open, honest and answer any uncertainties she might have about it… otherwise this will never work. If you can't get through to her now how will you ever be able to handle being married to her?"

Luke: "You're too smart for your own good you know that. But you're right. I'm going to have to suck it up and just do it,"

Rory: "You're not alone. I'll be here cheering along side of you… I want you two to be happy and you're only the happiest when you're together,"

Luke: "Thanks, I'm glad you have my back,"

Rory: "I'm always armed and ready to go… comes from years of experience with her and my grandmother,"

Luke: "Right,"

Rory: "Now you put your one knee in, you leave your other knee out… do the Proposal Hokey Pokey,"

Luke started to turn beat red with embarrassment.

"Not if you keep going with that… and no Oompa Loompa references either,"

Rory quickly stood stiff.

Rory: "Gotcha,"

Luke nodded then finally managed to mentally push himself down onto one knee.

Rory slipped the ring to Luke and he gulped. All this pressure on him made Luke VERY nervous and he had to fight the urge to look away from Lorelai or to run. Ultimately he presented the ring to her with his free hand while the other hand was still holding onto her hand. He swallowed hard then Rory kicked him from behind to make sure he was looking Lorelai in the eyes.

Luke gathered the courage to ask: "Lorelai, will you marry me?"

Lorelai looked at the ring, then at Luke's face.

Lorelai: "But you don't want to marry me,"

Luke: "Uh, yes I do,"

Lorelai: "Uh, no you don't,"

Luke: "I SAID I do and I do!"

Lorelai: "No, no you don't!"

Rory: "Well at least the maturity level has gone down so that's a good sign,"

Luke: "Why can't you accept me wanting to marry you?"

Lorelai crouched down so she was at eye level with Luke. They were at equal level.

Lorelai: "I don't want to be engaged again… it sucks. It really does. Like being in a line waiting to get to the roller coaster not sure if you'll get to ride it before the park closes. I don't want to be there again,"

Luke: "Then we'll make it a short one,"

Lorelai: "Short? How short?"

Luke: "Tomorrow?"

Lorelai nearly freaked out.

Lorelai: "WHAT?!"

Luke: "Okay, obviously you're in a very literal mood right now, I was half joking," (half-joking, meaning he was half-serious).

Lorelai: "Don't joke like that!"

Luke: "Sorry, how about in like a month…. Or two. In December… the first… I mean you love winter and snow and all and if you don't want to remain engaged for long…"

Lorelai: "December? That's soon! You thought six months was soon when we got engaged last!"

Luke: "That was an entirely different proposal and engagement. Since this is a new proposal/engagement it cancels out the previous one,"

Lorelai: "It can do that?"

Luke: "Who says it can't?"

Lorelai: "But where are we going to have the wedding on such short notice… I don't want a big, church wedding. Part of what made me nervous the last time was the feeling of being confined in the church with hundreds of people watching me…. made me feel like I was in a "Saw" movie or something,"(sorry I had to go for that reference I couldn't help biting into that Golden Apple)

Luke: "Call me crazy but I think the Dragonfly Inn would be a perfect place for the ceremony,"

Lorelai: "Yeah, you thought I was crazy all these years but in fact it was YOU all along! I mean getting married at the Dragonfly in December with snow… oh no what if it snows?!"

Luke: "I'm sure we can figure something out… like tarps…"

Lorelai: "And Jackson's plant heaters could keep it warm if things get cold outside…. Wait what am I saying?! We can't get married!"

Luke: "We're back to this again? I thought we were making progress here,"

Lorelai: "There's just so much at stake this time, Luke. I don't want it to all fall apart again! I mean; I'm getting older… I don't want to be fifty years old and have a two year old kid,"

Luke: "You have a kid who is grown up and I have a kid about to grow up… and I still missed out on being a parent. I want to feel like an actual parent before I'm the new Rod Stewart. So we're in agreement there,"

Lorelai: "I don't want you to marry me just because you want kids!"

Luke: "Oh boy… I have no idea what to say anymore because you're gonna twist whatever I say. I wouldn't marry you just because I want kids… I want to marry you because I love you,"

Lorelai: "What about April and Rory I mean this house is NOT big enough… in case they need to visit and there are kids in the house…"

Luke: "I don't think all married couples have kids as fast as Kelly Rippa… we can save up and worry about that later,"

Lorelai: "What if we get into a HUGE fight… it would be much worse with kids around!"

Luke: "We'll just have to learn how to compromise... isn't that what married couples do? We can work on that together,"

Lorelai: "But what…"

Luke: "Lorelai, stop! No more! I don't want to hear another word! Stop trying to rationalize everything and worrying about things that might not happen. Don't even THINK about using the "D" word, either! I went through it once before and so did you… we both know why that happened,"

Lorelai: "Yeah… but…"

Luke: "Aren't you the type of person who likes to experience everything head-on…. even if it's a mistake. Aren't you the type of person who takes chances especially on something you believe in? Because a person who can do that knows how to live a full life and I need to be with someone like that. Here…. look inside the ring,"

With a shaking hand, Lorelai took the ring and peered inside.

Lorelai: "There's something written inside,"

Luke: "Read it,"

Lorelai: "Lorelai You Are My Coffee. I don't get it,"

Luke: "I don't like the taste of coffee but from serving so much of it I know how people enjoy it. Coffee is something that wakes you up in the morning. The quiet, peaceful time you have in the morning to drink it gets you ready for the hectic day ahead. It's; warm, is better when mixed with cream and sugar, and offers its warmth to whoever drinks it. Everyone who drinks coffee appreciates the feeling it gives them. You're like that for me.

At this point I can't even imagine my life without you. It would be harder than whatever challenges might come from being with you for the rest of my life. Isn't that what you love… a challenge,"

Lorelai was practically crying at this time. She could barely even whisper what she wanted to say.

Lorelai: "You're a challenge… that's why I love you,"

Luke: "You still haven't answered my question and I can't stay in this position much longer or I'll fall over,"

Lorelai: "Which question?"

Luke: "Will you marry me?"

Lorelai: "Luke….. I…. Don't…"

Luke nearly choked back his disappointment.

Luke: "Oh well, I uh… wow… okay you don't. I feel like a class idiot… I should've got the hint with all the negative thoughts you had. But I ignored them and now my knees are killing me…."

Lorelai: "…I wasn't finished,"

Luke: "You weren't?"

Lorelai repeated: "Luke I don't…. know what else to say but yes,"

Luke blinked: "What are you doing?"

Lorelai seriously: "Being a challenge,"

Luke: "Is that a yes?"

Lorelai teasing: "Si,"

Luke: "Lorelai…"

Lorelai: "Oui,"

Luke: "Please put me out of my misery and tell me… what are you saying?!"

Lorelai: "What I'm trying to say is…. Yes. I'll happily marry you,"

Luke placed the ring on her finger and the second he did; she sprang and hugged him. They wobbled while Luke carefully rose to his feet so not to fall over. They hugged tightly and then kissed passionately. Rory clapped happily. However, one thing still remained….

Lorelai pushed away from Luke in a sudden hit of epiphany…

Lorelai gasped: "I have to tell my parents!"

Luke: "Oh, right. I forgot about that. Do you want me to go with you?"

Lorelai: "This is my duty I'll handle it… Rory, you're coming with me,"

Rory: "Huh, what? Why?"

Lorelai: "In case I need a buffer. You can jump in and distract them so I can make a quick get-a-way,"

Rory sarcastically: "Yes because it usually works well when we have this plan…"

Lorelai: "Might as well get it done tonight before word gets out to them,"

That night Lorelai was driving like a maniac, Rory ducked in her seat fearfully.

Rory: "Mom! I'm too young and cute to die in a car crash with you!"

Lorelai: "Sorry hun, but I have to keep this fire of determination burning before it gets put out,"

Rory: "Where's a firefighter when I need one?"

Just then Lorelai reached her destination… Emily and Richard's mansion. She barely had time to put the Jeep into park before she leapt out of the door… leaving the vehicle on. Lorelai ran straight to the door and flung it open. Rory scrambled desperately trying to catch up to her. Rory finally caught up to Lorelai when she met up with Emily and Richard who were sitting in the Living Room.

Lorelai: "Richard Gere…Betty Davis… I have to talk to you two!"

Emily and Richard were so caught off guard that Emily jumped a little bit startled and the both of them were speechless.

Lorelai: "Now, I have some very important news and I will in no shape or form, pause for the audience to throw tomatoes at me until the end of the show. You will sit there, you will listen to me, and you will probably hate it… but you always complain how I never tell you anything about my life until you find it out from somebody else. So now that you get your chance, don't blow it like Ashley Simpson on "Saturday Night Live","

Emily and Richard nodded nervously.

Lorelai: "Okay…" she took a long, deep breath then exhaled all at once: "Luke proposed to me today and I said yes. We're having the wedding on the first of December at the Dragonfly Inn. Mom; you are going to be there as the Mother of the Bride. Dad; you're going to be there and walk me down the aisle. Both of you will attend the ceremony because if you don't then all of Stars Hollow will know and think of you as Joe and Katherine Jackson. If you go and interrupt the ceremony in anyway then I will NEVER talk to either of you ever again… I'm pretty sure Rory will join me in that. We are going to have a big, happy family that includes you two whether you like it or not! Badededed that's all folks! Thanks for riding Lorelai Air… Buh Bye!"

With that Lorelai spun around, marched right past Rory who was saying: "Mooom!" and out the door. Leaving Rory standing there awkwardly.

Rory: "Ah, uh… so… Grandpa, is that a new tie?"

Lorelai and Rory entered the Crap Shack and walked towards the kitchen.

Rory: "Mom, I can't believe you did THAT?!"

Luke's voice chimed in from the kitchen: "Lorelai, what did you do at your parent's house?"

Lorelai and Rory entered the kitchen to see Luke sitting at the table with the phone next to him.

Rory: "Mom dropped the Big Bertha-sized bomb on them and flew out of Hiroshima without seeing the wreckage caused, not to mention that she left me standing there like the last person alive in a horror movie!"

Luke shaking his head: "Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "Sorry! I had the momentum going and I couldn't stop until I was driving away,"

Rory: "It took you a half an hour to come back and pick me up… I almost had to take the bus here!"

Lorelai: "Well it would've been a ride down memory lane for you. Besides you're the one who always complains about how I back out of telling my parents things. SO I told them,"

Rory: "Yeah well I think I prefer Chicken Lorelai over Cruella Deville it was safer for me,"

Luke: "How much damage do you think this will cost us with your parents, Lorelai?"

Lorelai thought for a moment, then she replied with: "They probably won't dare to cause trouble for us at the wedding but I wouldn't expect me to receive an inheritance after it when in the very far future they die. Also, I'm not sure but they might put a voodoo curse on us so if you all of a sudden feel sharp pains in your back you'll know where they came from,"

Luke groaned: "Great. I called April, by the way,"

Lorelai: "You did? How did she react?"

Luke: "She was happy for me. She said she has been worried I would be sitting alone in my diner when she isn't around. She was glad to hear I have someone to be with and she can't wait to be in the wedding,"

Lorelai: "She's the only person I thought of as the Flower Girl,"

Luke: "That's what I was thinking too,"

The doorbell rang. The three looked curiously at the door and then got up from the kitchen table. They walked over and by then Paul Anka was there. They opened the door to see Emily and Richard standing there.

Emily: "Can we come in or do we need an invitation at the wedding?"

Emily and Richard were escorted inside. Everyone sat together in the front room. Lorelai and Luke sat next to each other on the couch, Rory sat on the other side of Luke. The three of them stared over at Emily and Richard across from them who were sitting in separate chairs side by side.

Luke: "Should I get them a drink or something?"

Richard: "No need Luke, this won't take long,"

Lorelai: "Uh oh, that can't be good,"

Emily: "Did you really think giving us news like that in the manner of which you did was appropriate? I know you like to live your life in a blur but coming in like a hurricane and blowing us away before we had a chance to react was not fair at the very least. We have just as much a right to have our voices heard as Rory does,"

Richard: "She's right and with that said; we need to establish some details before this wedding can continue. Important factors need to be considered and steps need to be taken…"

Lorelai: "Uh excuse me, what does this mean?"

Emily: "Do you really expect us to do nothing but sit at the wedding, eat cheap food and then leave after rice is thrown getting all in my hair? No way. If you want me in this wedding at all then you'll let me help you plan the wedding,"

Lorelai blinked.

Lorelai: "You want to help with the wedding?"

Emily: "That's all I really wanted in the first place. What you want to do with your life you're going to do it… you've always been like that. I'm too tired to argue with you about it. At this stage; as long as I have part in it and whatever life you have with Luke… we'll go along with it,"

Richard: "All we ask is for you to consider us part of your family. I know there have been issues in the past that tends to get in the way but we hope to overcome it. In the meanwhile, we're all trying to live our lives the best we can. Of course we are going to require some time to get used to the idea of Luke being more integrated with your personal life and thus more occasions of his presence at Gilmore functions,"

Luke whispered over to Rory: "What did he say?"

Rory: "They're not too sure about you yet but don't do anything to make them mad and they'll accept you eventually the more they see you around,"

Luke: "Oh, wait a minute… how often do you request my presence before you get used to me?"

Emily: "Hm, well since we have a regular routine with Lorelai it's only fair that you attend as well,"

Lorelai bust out laughing.

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai: "They want you to come with me to the Friday Night Dinners,"

Luke paled.

Luke: "Really?"

Emily shot a death glare.

Emily: "Really,"

Lorelai waved finale farewells to her parents for the night and closed the front door behind them. She returned to the couch where Luke was still sitting.

Lorelai: "Are you still so sure you want to marry me?"

Luke: "Yes but…. I have to go to Friday Night Dinners with them? I can't eat that disgusting rich food, I'll get gold rocks in my stomach,"

Lorelai: "Welcome to the family,"

She pat him on the knee. Rory tried to hide her laughter but Luke noticed it.

Luke: "Not funny,"

Rory: "Not to you it wasn't, but we had the best seats in the house,"

Luke: "Can we change the subject?"

Rory: "No problem…. What should I call you?"

Luke: "Call me?"

Rory: "Well, you're going to be marrying my mother but calling you my "Stepfather" makes it sound so formal,"

Lorelai: "Oh you want to give him a informal title. Hmm, Flannel Stepfather?"

Rory: "Father times three?"

Lorelai: "A father twice removed,"

Rory: "Second Father?"

Lorelai: "No… I got it! Second Daddy!"

Rory: "Doesn't that sound a little "Two and a Half Men" to you?"

Luke: "How about just calling me Luke?"

Rory: "What's the fun in that? How about calling you; My Stars Hollow Dad?"

Luke blushed at that one.

Luke: "That's a long title,"

Lorelai: "I like that. It makes him sound special but it recognizes she has a father somewhere else,"

Rory: "It's getting late and I have to get back to Boston. Goodnight Mom, congratulations,"

Lorelai and Rory hugged. Rory stepped back and then approached Luke.

Rory: "Goodnight, My Stars Hollow Dad,"

They hugged and Rory left.

The next morning news must've gotten around the entire neighborhood because the minute Lorelai and Luke stepped out of the house; they were met by a swarm of Stars Hollow townies. Each one was asking a question. A flash from a camera went off and nearly blinded them. Lorelai and Luke just stood there…. Then they quickly retreated and threw the door closed behind them.

Lorelai: "God, how did the news get out?!"

Luke: "Babbette DOES live next door… maybe she saw Richard and Emily,"

Lorelai: "Well at least we have a little more than a month to let this simmer down,"

Luke: "I don't think that's long enough,"

Lorelai: "I hope we don't have to move to another town,"

Next Episode….

Episode 7: "Hitches and Getting Hitched"- No summary needed. Okay, so I'm obligated to tell. Lorelai and Luke finally walk down the aisle… sort of. This is Lorelai we're talking about here so of course the wedding isn't a normal one. There are some minor glitches but thankfully it all comes together to make a day nobody will ever forget.


	7. Episode 7: Hitches in Gettin Hitched

Episode 7: "Hitches and Getting Hitched"

_Sorry it took so long to get this episode out but I wanted to make sure things were perfect and I had so little time to actually get the episode done. So as usual, please excuse the bad grammar or spelling mistakes especially of celebrity names. And remember this takes place in December. Parts of the setup for the wedding came from Gilmore Girls Org 's Javajunkies L&L wedding that occurred on December 31st 2007._

**Episode 7: "Hitches in Getting Hitched"**

Lorelai was sneaking through the town park in the middle of the night wearing a very flashy costume at the same time Luke was also sneaking around. They spotted each other and carefully walked to one another.

Luke: "Do you think they saw you?"

Lorelai: "Most of them were too drunk on spiked apple cider curtesy of moi. You?"

Luke: "They wouldn't notice Godzilla attacking the town and they definitely wouldn't notice my prescence missing,"

Lorelai: "This is sad,"

Luke: "You're telling me,"

Lorelai: "Bachelorette parties are slowly becoming extinct,"

Luke: "Bachelor parties should be with the dinosaurs right about now,"

Lorelai: "God love them, they try but… a costume party… in December? Rory was shanghi'd by Babbette and Miss Patty to have a Holloween theme…. with cider and decorations. Normally a person like me would think that's a very creative idea but I love winter and snow…. they replaced all my snowflakes with leaves!"

Luke: "You should consider yourself lucky… Kirk and TJ planned mine…"

Lorelai: "Oh God, should I even ask?"

Luke: "Let's just say I think Osama had the right idea on hiding in a cave,"

Lorelai: "Not even a hint?"

Luke: "Butt Floss thongs and not a single female there either,"

Lorelai: "Ew, thanks a lot for that image, now I'll have nightmares!"

Luke: "That was the best hint I could give,"

Lorelai and Luke sighed.

Luke: "I'm favoring eloping very much tonight,"

Lorelai: "Yeah but then my mother would pounce on us the moment we got back and spring an attack on us that would make the Alamo feel lucky,"

Luke: "Should we go back?"

Lorelai: "Hmm, Butt Floss and Witches…. A good band name… not so good for us. But they are our friends and townies. We live with them and see them almost everyday. I do hate to dissapoint them… that's what families are for,"

Luke: "I guess I can't come over to your party,"

Lorelai: "Sure you can… dressed as a Cop with a tape recorder… then strip,"

Luke: "Okay going back to the Diner…"

Lorelai: "We still need to work out a few kinks on the wedding plans tomorrow,"

Luke: "I'll come over when the morning rush is done at the Diner,"

Lorelai: "Good, I'll be home… scraping the silly string off the walls and getting Paul Anka out from hiding underneath the couch,"

Luke: "What happened there?"

Lorelai: "Babbette got drunk and decided to spray silly string EVEYWHERE. Lulu tried to braid every single hair on Paul Anka and with pink ribbons. He's looking like a poor dog reject of "The Girls Next Door,"

Luke: "Seems he could've used a cave, too"

Lorelai: "Good night,"

Luke: "Night… yes… Good… not a chance,"

Lorelai and Luke kissed goodnight and then departed.

Theme

Luke entered the Crap Shack to see half the living room in silly string, leaves and pumpkins, and the other half of the room in snowflakes, bells and holly.

Luke: "Wow, the house has a split personality,"

Lorelai joined him.

Lorelai: "Just like it's owner, right? I know that's what you were thinking,"

Luke: "I wasn't going to say it out loud,"

Lorelai: "Oh stop. Come on, the problems have gotten bigger and I had to make coffee,"

Lorelai led Luke to the kitchen where coffee and tea were going.

Luke sat down at the table while Lorelai poured liquids into cup, brought them over to the table and sat down.

Lorelai: "There are so many final details that need to be done, my head is spinning like Beatlejuice's. First I have to get the Dragonfly Inn wedding-ready… complete with the Chouppa as an alter and canopy-like tarps over the seating just in case it rains or something. Not to mention get Jackson's heaters situated not too close to the tarps so they don't catch on fire. We don't need a Backdraft wedding. I have to get the vow written and I am NOT a good writer… Jane Austin would turn over in her grave,"

Luke: "Not true. What about the testimony letter you wrote on my behalf last year?"

Lorelai: "Oh you weren't here for the process of craziness that leaked out of me in trying to come up with something substantial. I only got what I did because I happened to run into you and April at the mall with Rory next to me. If I didn't have that mental connection you would've had a WHOLE different letter. One that even Carl Jung wouldn't of been able to interrupt,"

Luke: "Yeah but I'm not exactly a writer myself. I don't even know any writers to reference other than George Lucas. So I'm in the same boat as you,"

Lorelai: "And it's leaking. Great. Should we just nix the whole writing our own vows thing?"

Luke: "And stick with the old; "Till death do us part"? Tell me that isn't creepy,"

Lorelai: "Tim Burton wouldn't think so. Yeah I do hate thinking of something morbid like death at a wedding and with the rate of divorce I wouldn't want that to become literal,"

Luke: "What other things should I do.,. I know I have a lot of work to take care of with the Diner and all but I want to do something to help lift the load off your shoulders,"

Lorelai: "Get your Best Man and Ushers ready,"

Luke: "Best Man?"

Lorelai caught the slight hesitation in Luke's voice.

Lorelai: "Yes Best Man… why is that a problem?"

Luke: "Yeah, it might be… I had someone in mind but he probably won't come so I need to find a replacement,"

Lorelai: "Sounds like me with the Ring Bearer problem,"

Luke: "Isn't Davy doing it?"

Lorelai: "He has strepp throat and has been coughing all over the place. Germ smorgishboard anyone?"

Luke: "No thank-you,"

Lorelai: 'I think I came up with the perfect alternative to take his place, though"

Luke: "Who?"

That's when Paul Anka ran into the kitchen and sat down in the chair next to Lorelai. Lorelai pointed at him and said:

Lorelai: "Paul Anka,"

Luke with widened eyes: "You're going to have a DOG be the Ring Bearer? You're kidding right… God, I hope you're kidding,"

Lorelai: "Why not? Paul Anka can take direction like a GPA and he doesn't tear up any pillows,"

Luke: "But he's a DOG!"

Lorelai: "Really? This whole time I thought he was an Ewok,"

Luke getting fed up: "Lorelai!"

Lorelai: "Calm down Luke, everything is going to be fine. Paul Anka wants to do it… right Paul Anka?"

Paul Anka ran off the chair and zoomed out of the kitchen.

Lorelai turned to Luke a little sheepishly: "He's just acting like Lindsey Lohan right now, he'll be all set by the time the wedding comes,"

Luke sarcastically: "Sure, I'll just keep an eye out for flying pigs, too,"

Lorelai: "I'll take him with me to the Dragonfly maybe if he sees the place being set up then he'll be eager enough for me to practice it with him,"

Luke: "I think you should consider an alternative to your alternative,"

Lorelai: "One thing I don't think either one of us has considered yet though… a dress rehersal,"

Luke: "Do we really need to? I've been at a couple of weddings and I know you have been around tons of them. I think we have it down what we're supposed to do,"

Lorelai: "Good I hate rehersals… that's why I could never join any performing clubs in High School. That and I was pregnant at the time and would've had to run for a bathroom break every half hour. Okay this will give us more time to get things completed,"

Luke was back at the Diner finishing serving and Kirk was sitting at a table when TJ came busting into the diner.

TJ: "Luke, I hear you're in need of a Best Man,"

Luke: "My mistake for telling Liz anything,"

Kirk: "What? You need the position of Best Man to be fulfilled? I can do that. I've never been the Best Man at a wedding… I can finally cross that off my list!"

TJ: "What? No! Liz told me I should do it since Luke and I are family…"

Luke: "Uh, TJ… you and I are not related by anything. You married my sister,"

TJ: "Slight technicality that can be overlooked,"

Luke: "Um, no it can't. You see my blood and your blood don't mesh well together,"

TJ: "What did you mean by that? Are you a vampire or something?"

Luke: 'I'm…"

TJ: "You know that totally explains the "never leaving the diner during the day" thing of yours…"

Luke: "TJ I am NOT a vampire! What I meant to say is we don't share the same DNA, blood, genes, common sense… whatever it is… we don't share it! So you're not obligated to do ANYTHING involving my wedding,"

Kirk: "I'm not related to you either but we live in the same town,"

TJ: "Yeah! There's that! AND Liz told me how much she would like us all to be like one, big, happy family. I'll be your Best Man,"

Kirk: "YOU'RE not going to be his Best Man because I'M going to be his Best Man,"

TJ: "Oh really? You wanna fight?"

Kirk: "You bet I do… what kind of fight…"

Luke: "Oh goody; the Clash of the Idiots. Anything but a food fight please and definitely take it outside… in front of Taylor's store,"

TJ: "I got it… Thumb Wrestling!"

Luke: "Thumb wrestling? Oh come on at least go with arm wrestling like in "Over the Top" it's a little more dignifying,"

TJ: "Are you kidding? I know I'll beat scrawny man over here… I don't want to snap his wrists in half,"

Kirk: "Whatever you dish out I can take it!"

Luke took a moment then he turned to TJ: "Thumb wrestling it is,"

TJ: "Can we use one of your tables?"

Luke: "No. Why don't you use one of the benches outside? That way if one of you passes out someone can call for help because I won't care enough to call myself,"

Kirk: 'Fine then, we will take this outside!"

Kirk and TJ marched outside.

Just then the diner's phone rang.

Luke: "Luke's"

Lorelai: "Hey, I called just to catch up,"

Luke: "Oh you'll love to hear this. Guess what Kirk and TJ are doing right at this moment?"

Lorelai: "Not kissing I hope… I'll never be sure about guys after watching "Brokeback Mountain,".

Luke: "They're thumb wrestling,"

Lorelai: "Close enough… why are they thumb wrestling?"

Luke: "They're fighting over which one will be my Best Man,"

Lorelai: "I thought you had some people in mind?"

Luke: "Originally it was going to be Jess but I haven't heard from him. Then it was going to be Jackson but he has to stay home to watch Davy because of the strep throat thing. I tried asking Douggy and Scooter but they're ice fishing in Alaska. So I guess I'm down to those two idiots,"

Lorelai: "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm at the Dragonfly we're trying to get things set up and Michel is driving me crazy. He keeps on insisting I let him in on the wedding planning and I had to record my voice saying; "No" on a voice recorder and play it over and over again. Rory just finished sending in her article for the newspaper so she's stopping in to help, which I am very grateful for. There's a plethera of things to be done…just Sookie and I aren't enough to finish it all,"

Luke: "I wish I could help but Lane asked for the day off and Ceasar had to do something today. Unless I want to close the diner… we've hit the midafternoon lull if you want I can stop by,"

Lorelai: "That's sweet of you but it's okay. Once Rory gets here things should pick up. Let me know who wins the big fight though,"

Luke: "Will do,"

Lorelai hung up.

Lorelai met up with Rory when Michel came along. Lorelai and Rory exchanged greetings when Michel interrupted them.

Michel: "Diz iz not fairer! I can't possibly take care of all deeze customers by myself," (translation: "This is not fair! I can't possibly take care of all these customers by myself,")

Lorelai: "Michel, there's only three guests at the Dragonfly right now and one of them is on the nature walk. You're just jealous because you're not helping me out with the wedding set up,"

Michel glared at Lorelai: "You KNOW datte I am better ten Trading Spaces with visualizations and creative decoration ideaze. It would be bettar ten just standin at te register like a manniquin! You are just doin this on purpose to be mean like Charlie Manson to his…"(translation: "You KNOW that I am better than Trading Spaces with visualizations and creative decoration ideas. It would be better then just standing at the register like a manninquin! You are just doing this on purpose to be mean like Charlie Manson to his…")

Lorelai: "Okay Michel, I got the point. No I did NOT do it on purpose. It's just that we need a very capable person to man the station while I'm working on plans for the wedding. Sookie is busy working her butt off making the cake and catering. Now if you're going to continue to whine about this like Tanya Harting at the Olympics, then I'll make a call to Kirk. I'm sure he'll want to do it and you won't be able to go to the wedding,"

Michel: "All right! All right! I will go back but just keep in mind datte I hate you,"

Lorelai: "Spare me the deep affection, I AM getting married. Now go Speed Racer,"

Michel stomped all the way back to the register just in time to catch the ringing phone.

Michel: "Dragonfly Inn, the place where fashionable men such as myself are discriminated against… how may I help you?"

Christopher: "Hi Michel, it's Christopher. I was trying to get a hold of Lorelai to wish her a Merry Christmas before I go to Paris with Gigi to see her Mom. But Lorelai's cell phone is off and I would like to tell her in person rather than leaving a message,"

Michel: "She is busy right now making my life miserable with this wedding,"

Christopher: "Oh somebody is having a wedding?"

Michel: "Yez and it waz such short notice dat I didn't even hav time to putte together a proper ladies man attirer,"

Christopher: "Anybody I know?"

Michel nearly snorted: "Of courz you know tem…. Lorelai,"

Christopher with his eyes widened: "Lorelai?!"

Michel: "Yez and dat very un GQ coffeeman Luke,"

Christopher nearly choked: "When is this?!"

Michel: "Tomorrow of courz… on December first. You are slow, aren't you?"

Christopher: "She told me that she was getting married to him but I didn't think this SOON!"

Michel: "Yez herre spontaneousness is enough to make you throw up,"

Chris suddenly fell silent. Slowly he said

Chris: "Well, I guess my Christmas wishing is no match for the festivities of a wedding. I'll just call her after Christmas then. Thanks Michel,"

With that Christopher hung up. That's when Lorelai walked into the front room.

Lorelai: "Hey Michel, have the people with the Chouppa arrived yet?"

Michel: "No and I grow tired of having to answerre your personel phone callz,"

Lorelai sarcastically: "Yeah, giving the Dragonfly Inn's number to the telemarketers… what was I thinking?"

Just then the sight of the chouppa sitting in the back bed of a truck pulled up right in front of the open door. Lorelai excitedly ran out to greet the people who moved it. She looked in horror as she saw Kirk head for the Chouppa.

Lorelai barked: "Kirk, back off!"

Kirk bewildered: "What? Why?"

Lorelai: "You remember that time when you had to hold part of Fran's casket and you dropped it..?"

Kirk: "Yeah…"

Lorelai: "…And when you were hanging the decorations for the Star Light Festival and got stuck up a tree…?"

Kirk: "Yeah…"

Lorelai: "Well step away from the Chouppa Jerry Lewis! If you put one hand on it… Alice; wham, bang, zoom… straight to the moon! Aren't you supposed to be thumb wrestling or something?"

Kirk: "Not anymore… at the last second Liz called out to TJ, he dropped his guard and I overpowered him,"

Lorelai: "YOU won?"

Kirk: "Sure did and as Luke's Best Man; I believe I should offer my services to help out with the wedding preparations,"

Lorelai: "Sorry Kirk but all your responsibility is to hand the Groom the ring… that's it,"

At that moment, Andrew and Zach emerged from out of the truck and came around to the back.

Andrew: "Kirk, find some other job to do! Lorelai made us promise to get this Chouppa alter set up without breaking it and you standing there is like having a black cloud over us,"

Kirk in a stuck-up voice: "Fine, I'll find some other way to help with Lorelai's wedding,"

Like on America's Top Model, Kirk strided away with his head held up high.

Zach: "Phew that was close. Hey Lorelai where do you want this to go?"

Lorelai: "Oh I'll…"

Lorelai stopped short when she noticed the tidal wave heading in her direction. Emily walked out of her car, caught sight of Lorelai and was walking towards her.

Lorelai in a panic: "What the Hell is my MOTHER doing here?!"

Michel joined up: "I got sick of answering all of your phone calls with one excuse or so I told her where you were. That's what happens when you stiff me out of the fun,"

Lorelai sneered at Michel as he turned and walked away haughtily. Emily walked right up to Lorelai.

Lorelai faked happy to see her: "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Emily: "What do you mean; what am I doing here? I'm here to help with the wedding preparations or course,"

In the distance, Rory's car was pulling into the driveway.

Lorelai: "Mom, it's MY wedding, you've all ready had yours… twice,"

Emily huffed: "Lorelai, you are my only daughter. It is only fair for the mother of the bride to pitch in her expertise of the wedding experience into the wedding process. What did you expect me to do? Watch you walk down the isle, sit through two hours of talking, eat a horrible cheap buffet and then leave? Well I don't think so! If you want me to participate in the wedding at all Lorelai, you will let me participate in the whole deal,"

Lorelai: "RORY!!"

With this you can use your own imagination as to what happens with the three of them.

It was night and Luke arrived in Lorelai's kitchen to see her in the same exact spot that he saw her in when he left that morning.

Luke: "Lorelai? You look worse than you did this morning,"

Lorelai: "My mother showed up and was a Sherman Tank today. She was insistent at helping me with all the wedding planning so now I'm exhausted. Do you know it's much easier to plan other people's wedding then it is to plan your own?"

Luke: "Ouch, sorry I know it must've been a lot for you to take care of. Is everything going to be all set for tomorrow or should we panic?"

Lorelai: "Everything should go according to plan. Even Paul Anka is ready. At the end of the day it was like he was Tyra Banks walking down the aisle. There are a couple of worries but hopefully they'll smooth out by the ceremony,"

Luke: "Worries?"

Lorelai: "The weatherman said there's a chance it will rain tomorrow. The tarps will hold out but we can't have the heaters going outside if it rains. Meaning people might have to be soaked, wet and freezing. Unless we want to risk using the heaters and then barbacue our guests,"

Luke: "That IS a worry. I hope it works out,"

Lorelai: "I'm sure it will,"

Luke: "So I should sleep in my apartment tonight, huh?"

Lorelai: "If you don't want to jinx the wedding tomorrow… you remember what happened last time with the wedding dress?"

Luke: "I figured as much. I really don't want to sleep in the empty diner apartment tonight,"

Lorelai: "Worse comes to worse, you can sleep in the storage room… you did that before,"

Luke stood up: "Oh all right. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Lorelai stood up nodding her head: "Definitely, tomorrow,"

They had a long kiss goodbye and Lorelai nearly had to pry Luke off. With a slight whimper, Luke left the kitchen and Lorelai went upstairs to her room.

Somehow the next morning when Lorelai's alarm clock went off, she rolled over to see Luke sleeping next to her. She shook her head in amusement, reached over to the alarm clock, and then started poking Luke awake.

Luke: "Humph?"

Lorelai: "Morning Luke. Last night's time spent sleeping in your apartment went THAT well, huh?"

Luke now awake just realized what Lorelai was getting at and put his hands up to his face in embarrassment.

Luke: "I thought it was a dream,"

Lorelai: "Sorry pal, it wasn't. That must've been some record of yours. I went to sleep only half an hour after you left,"

Luke: "I thought I was dreaming of myself; walking through my apartment, down the hallway into the diner, out of the diner, into the street… oh my God,"

Lorelai was enjoying this A LOT.

Lorelai: "I'm glad you weren't NAKED, one step away from being Kirk!"

Luke: "I know!"

Lorelai: "You were very sneaky because I didn't even feel the bed move when you crawled in,"

Luke: "What was I DOING?!"

Lorelai: "I don't know. Maybe you've been feeling so comfortable sleeping next to me that when you're not sleeping next to me it feels wrong to you somehow,"

Luke: "That makes sense. It also feels pretty good to wake up and see you sleeping next to me in the mornings. It sucks to wake up to an empty bed,"

Lorelai: "Does your sleep walking thing still sound unbelievable to you now?"

Luke: "No, I guess not. I'm just relieved that you didn't start freaking out about it and panic about what happened last night or anything,"

Lorelai: "Of course not Gene Simons. I wouldn't act that way. I mean we are going to be married in a couple of hours so I should be used to you in bed by now…"

Luke: "Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "Really, to me; this is a sign that everything is working out better than expected. Being apart is scarier than being too close together. I never had that feeling before,"

Luke: "I know I feel the same way. Like life is less brighter without you around,"

Lorelai: "Okay we haven't even gotten to the ALTER yet and all ready I'm starting to mist up here. I might have to take a U-HAUL truck full of tissues to the wedding,"

Luke: "Well we better go our separate ways and get ready for the wedding,"

Lorelai: "Brides usually don't put on the dress until the last hour before the ceremony because their dresses are too long and uncomfortable to wear for a long time. Still I do have to check off last minute things and get the rest of me ready until then. Damn, I would much rather stay here with you in bed,"

Luke: "Maybe we should've been bears in another life that way we could hibernate instead of going to the wedding,"

Lorelai: "Then again bears have to miss out on dancing to "We are Family", tossing the bouquet and eating an amazing meal. It would suck to be a bear,"

Luke: "Right. SO I am going to leave… for sure… not to come back… until after we're married,"

Lorelai: "Just don't take a nap and I'll see you later,"

Luke: "Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore,"

Lorelai: "Goodbye Luke Danes,"

The next day the Dragonfly Inn was like something out of a fairytale. White and flower decorations nearly covered the outside of the inn. In the back, was a long white carpet as an aisle and many chairs on either side of it. A white canopy draped above the aisle and seats. At the end stood a stage-like alter with the chouppa beautifully added to truly capture the spirit of the special day. As guests started to arrive, Luke made his way towards the alter accompanied by Kirk.

Luke: "I still don't understand how you won over TJ,"

Kirk: "It's a thing called "perseverance,"

Luke: "More like "dumb luck,"

After a few minutes of people settling in, talking to each other and adjusting wadrob the piano outside began to play music. Meanwhile, a panicking April in a red dress approached Rory wearing her red Maid of Honor dress, waiting by the back door.

April: "Excuse me but there seems to be a slight delay,"

Rory: "What's taking so long?"

April: "Well… your mother locked herself in a room and refuses to come out,"

Rory: "WHAT?!"

In the next scene Sookie and Richard were banging on a door urging Lorelai to come out.

Richard: "Lorelai, this is ridiculous! You come out of there this minute!"

Sookie: "Lorelai? It's Sookie… can you let me in?"

Lorelai: "Not by the hair on Sean Connery's chinny, chin-chin!"

Finally Rory arrived.

Rory: "Mom? It's Rory, can we talk?"

Lorelai: "If I let you in… no one else can come in… is that agreed?"

Everyone: "Yes,"

With a slight hesitation, the door opened with enough room for Rory to squeeze through. Lorelai stood there with her hair a mess, makeup running and looking very upset.

Rory: "Mom, what happened?"

Lorelai: "I was trying to get the stupid tiara on but it got stuck and suddenly my hair knotted up all in it like a comb in Marge Simpson's hair. Then before I knew it, the gravity of what I'm about to get into hit me like a ton of bricks and now I feel like I'm that monster in Cloverfield,"

Rory: "Okay, let me help you with your hair. Where's your brush?"

Lorelai: "On the floor by the window. I tried to throw it out the window but I forgot I didn't open it,"

Rory: "A little Britney Spears freak out there but that's okay,"

Rory walked over to the brush on the floor and scooped it up. Then she walked over to Lorelai and started to brush her hair.

Lorelai: "I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Rory: "You're about to get married and you didn't have enough time to worry about it until now,"

Lorelai: "But, I shouldn't be doing this…"

Rory: "Freak outs are normal before weddings…"

Lorelai: "No, I mean I shouldn't be doing this… marrying Luke,"

Rory stopped brushing.

Rory: "Mom!"

Lorelai: "It's true! I'm a big pit of disaster that drags everyone into it! Mom, Dad, you, Christopher… Luke was dragged in a couple of times but he managed to save himself. Once we get married, that's it he's stuck forever. I mean look how horrible my marriage to Christopher went, there's the possibility things could repeat itself again but with Luke. I don't want to hurt Luke more than I all ready have in the past… it's not fair to him!"

Rory: "Mom!"

Rory raced in front of Lorelai.

Rory: "Luke is different. He's always been different. He chose to hang out with us all those years in the past when things would've been easier just to serve us and walk away. He's always been there if we needed him and he does it not just because he's being nice to us but because he really cares about us. He always goes the extra mile for you and that's because he loves you. I know things with Dad didn't work out but that was something never meant to be. If you two were meant to be you would've married him when you had me. But with Luke, as many times as you two fight; there's something that keeps you together. Fate… destiny… respect… love… whatever it is; it's exposed when you're with each other. You could never picture a future with Dad but you have pictured one with Luke… that's the only one that really matters. Don't worry about burdening him with your problems, he can handle them because you can handle his. This will work out, I know it will. I know you're scared… I'm a little scared too because we're extremely bonded with him but fear is what causes pain. You have to stop running away from your own happiness because you're scared. That's what actually causes people around you pain. The only way to stop that cycle is to just believe you're doing the right thing and jump in without doubting, "

Lorelai took a deep breath and then exhaled.

Lorelai: "I don't know what I'd do without you Rory,"

Rory: "I wouldn't want to know that either,"

They hugged and afterwards Rory finished brushing Lorelai's hair. Then she helped Lorelai touch up her makeup, and carefully placed the tiara on Lorelai's head.

When they were done, they headed for the door.

Rory: "Are you ready?"

Lorelai: "As ready as I'll ever be,"

Lorelai and Rory walked out the door and to where the others were standing.

Sookie: "Is everything okay?"

Lorelai: "It is now. Thanks for waiting everyone,"

Richard: "Rory, I know this may seem a little unorthodox but would you mind assisting me with walking your mother down the aisle? I think it would be the best for her,"

Emily: "What in Pete's sake is taking you all so long, the crowd is getting restless,"

Lorelai: "Just some hitches in getting hitched. We're ready,"

Richard: "Emily, please inform the minister that Rory will be walking along side of Lorelai and I,"

Emily: "What? That is completely absurd! Why would you ruin all my hard planning and the traditions of weddings?"

Sookie: "I think it makes more sense this way. Lorelai and Rory have always been by each other's side in life. I think it would be like them to keep that tradition going,"

Emily growled a: "Fine,"

She slinked off.

The music for the ceremony started to play. Luke and Kirk snapped into attention.

First up was April as the Flower Girl walked by in the dress that Lorelai had made for her Winter Dance (red satin with black mesh). She carefully tossed red flower petals onto the aisle behind her until she reached the alter with Luke, who put his arm around her shoulder.

Then came Paul Anka in a doggy-tuxedo, with a small maroon pillow held up in his mouth where the ring was sitting ontop. He happily made it across the aisle and to the alter, where he let the pillow gently down onto the ground.

Next up was Sookie as the Bridesmaid. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was up being held by a hairpiece with beautiful small red flowers and green leaves. She held a bouquet of pointesettias, white carnations and golden bells which lightly jingled as she made her way to the alter.

Then the music changed to "Here Comes the Bride" and the people in the chairs stood up waiting for Lorelai. She came in an off-white wedding dress with long white sleeves, pure white on the sash and on the sides of the skirt. She had her hair curly and tucked behind a tiara with some veil flowing behind it. Rory was on one side holding onto her arm and Richard was on the otherside doing the same. Rory and Richard carefully guided her down the aisle and to the alter. Luke bowed at Richard, Richard bowed at Luke, gave him Lorelai's hand and then stepped to the side. Anyone who wants a better picture of the day can check out this link. On we hosted a L/L wedding. /forum/index.php?topic8793.7305

Everyone waited for Reverend Skinner to begin.

Skinner: "We're gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes in Holy Matrimony. We of Stars Hollow are joined together to witness the merging of their two lives. Now the bride has arranged for a less conventional wedding. She wishes for the witnesses to give testimonials. Rory Gilmore, would you please come to the podium and speech on Lorelai's behalf?"

Rory hesitantly walked up to the podium. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and started off with…

Rory: "Jack and Jill went up the hill…"

The audience laughed.

Rory: "No seriously! Jack and Jill went up the hill to catch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after. This proves that love indeed has its many ups as well as its downs. My mother as you well know, is infamous for this. With her many relationships she would start off with someone, get to the point where nothing could seem to be better and then all of it would go crashing down to the other side… leaving her at the bottom alone. Nevertheless even with all of that, she never once gave up on it. She always dusted herself off and kept on going even when she herself wasn't sure if she would ever make it safely to the top. When we first started getting to know Luke it was a bumpy ride from the very beginning. I thought for sure that Mom and Luke were annoyed beyond impatience with each other. They seemed to get off on trying to break each other down. But now that I look back on it, it wasn't hate at all. In truth, it was a fact that each one in their own stubborn way, was trying to conquer each other's Great Wall of personal defense.

As the years went by, I witnessed them bonding to each other in an odd way. I noticed how they actually enjoyed each other's company through all of their teasing and sarcastic comments. To this day I still remember many years ago when my mother first asked me if I thought Luke was cute. I also remember the panic that washed over me because unknown to either of us at the time; Luke somehow slipped into our secret group. I was scared of not having him in our lives anymore and I discouraged her. Now I'm not saying I was wrong and would take it back… all though I probably would. However, I think some times two people need to take long journeys in order to end up in the same place where they want to be… like in the Wizard of Oz. My mother has always understood that relationships aren't meant to be easy and BOY does she have her way of proving it. In spite of this, here she is at the top of the hill with Luke. Even though they had fallen before, they are here again. This time they have a sled so they can be safely at the bottom together if they do fall. Luke has always been kind of like a second father to me and he's been there for me so many times I've lost count. Therefore I'm really happy, relieved and proud to call Luke my Stepfather. I couldn't think of anyone else that I'd rather have as one. You two really do belong together and I hope you have the best marriage anyone can possibly have. I hope you both have the family you've always wanted because I will be the happiest daughter in the world,"

With that Rory Luke and Lorelai shared a moment of silent teary-eyed messaging then Rory walked back to her seat.

Skinner: "Will the second witness for Lorelai and Luke's marriage speak on Luke's behalf?"

Sookie got up from her seat and walked up to the podium.

Sookie: "Who would've thought, huh? I never would've guessed in a million years that these two would be at the alter together. But then again, ever since I have met Lorelai I have learned to expect the unexpected. "The Influence of Lorelai" has happened to each and every one of us who has dealt with her. Her loud, over-hyper Kate Hudson conversations that leave you dizzy, her Madonna stubbornness, her appetite for food, and her appetite for life. No one has been hit harder by this than Luke... and let me tell you; he's a better person for it. Many years ago it was so hard to approach him because of his attitude that pushed people away. He would snap at people, make kids cry, and say whatever he wanted to even though he knew it would hurt someone. Then when Lorelai came into his life… little by little… he began to change like the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. Luke in return, has been the only one who can handle Lorelai in all her glory. He has taken the brunt of the Hurricane Lorelai and has seen the stormy/ calm eye in the middle of it all. He has this weird way of seeing right through her and knowing when something is wrong, then this weird way of knowing just what to say to make her feel better.

Who would've thought how much of the town is affected by Luke? Who would've thought that he would be ready for marriage? Who REALLY would've thought he'd step up to being a wonderful father? Lorelai always did. We as Stars Hollow have seen everything from these two. We saw them meet, we saw them as acquaintances, we saw them as friends, we saw them as best friends, we saw them as rivals, we saw them as lovers, we saw them as an engaged couple, we saw them fall apart, we saw them pick themselves back up, and now we see them in marriage. Frankly folks, I'm exhausted! Who needs "Dynasty" when we have them to watch? How nice it is to witness two people who are total opposites of each other, blend together to make the beginnings of a wonderful family. I know for sure that they won't ever be bored. Who could be bored with Lorelai as a wife and Luke as a husband? As long as they have each other they'll continue to change for the better. After all, that's what love does to one another,"

With that, Sookie bowed, left the podium and sat back down. Reverend Skinner stepped up to the podium again.

Lorelai and Luke though couldn't help but smile until something in the distance of chairs caught Lorelai's attention.

Skinner: "If anyone has anything to say as to why these two should not get married…."

When Luke noticed she was looking in that direction far too long, he turned his head to see what she was gazing at.

Christopher wearing a dark blue suit was standing in the aisle making eye contact with Lorelai.

Skinner: "… Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Luke shot Chris a warning glare but it went unnoticed as heavy eye messaging shot back and forth between Chris and Lorelai. Her eyes sparked with fear and begged Chris not to say anything. All she could think was if Christopher truly cared for her and valued her relationship with him at all then he would let her be happy even if it wasn't with himself. Tension filled the air until Chris bowed, walked up to an empty seat and sat down.

Lorelai was practically crying at this point but managed to hold it together so reverend Skinner could continue.

Skinner: "Who is it that brings this woman to this man in marriage?"

Richard stepped forward with a slight bow.

Richard: "I do,"

Richard guided Lorelai's hand to Luke.

Richard: "Emily and I fought too fruitlessly against you when it was really our own prejudices that kept us distant from Lorelai a long time ago. At this point all we really want is for Lorelai to be happy and to be in the kind of life asserting commitment that her mother and I have been in because the rewards for bonding with someone in such a way that transcends beyond the threads of time makes life worth living. Lorelai found it with Rory and now she has found it with you. What's in store for you with the future will be daunting however, if you can endure it all because you love her and value your time with her then there's nothing you can't overcome together. If you truly believe that, then I give you my blessing and her hand in marriage,"

Luke: "Thank-you Richard,"

Skinner: "It seems that Lorelai and Luke wish to say their own original vows,"

When Lorelai and Luke turned to look at each other and take each other's hand, snow began to lightly fall around them.

Lorelai: "Man, I had a speech all memorized and everything. It was witty and sharp… a real Barack Obama-type speech. However, I completely forgot what I was supposed to say… I'm just going to speak from the heart.

Twenty-one years ago I arrived in Stars Hollow a broken and desperate mother. I needed a place to be myself and be able to focus on raising my daughter Rory. I needed to devote all of my time and all my love to her because she didn't have a father at the time. As a result, for many years it was just the two of us (and occasionally Mia) living alone in a small shed in the back of the Independence Inn, like Robinson Crusoe. I never once felt discouraged or self-pity because I knew it would all be worth it someday. Not too soon after moving into our house, I began to realize I had distanced myself from the people of Stars Hollow and how important it was for me to become a part of this "South Park"-like town. I understood one day Rory would be grown up enough to leave and then I would be by myself. So I dived head first into town functions and relationships. Going back to dating was very hard for me but I knew it was necessary. Unfortunately, none of them worked out and I wouldn't even bring the man I was dating home. I was afraid of Rory and I getting too attached to them only to have them break our hearts again.

Then one hot summer day I entered Luke's Diner and met a kind of man that I've never associated with before. You were defensive, stubborn, and most of all truthful. Which was something I wasn't used to… people telling things how it really is instead of how they wanted it to be. I admired but I also hated that, because it made you seem mean and uncaring. I had enough of people like that in my life and I thought maybe I could annoy you out of it. The only reason I figured you pushed people away was because you didn't trust anyone enough to drop your Firewall. All I did was be as truthful as I could and not hold anything back, even if it sounded crazy. Because then you would know I was so open; I could be trusted. Eventually I came to find out what sort of person you really are. Luke Danes I learned; may seem to push people away but when he sees people he cares about in trouble, he jumps in to help like a knight of the round table. By that time, I finally started to feel like you didn't think I was Tom Green being overbearingly annoying anymore. Except it was replaced with this strange feeling of not wanting to get you involved with my life too deeply because I didn't want to end up hurting you. I didn't want to be a burden to someone who I could actually rely and count on for comfort when I needed it.

Unintentionally, little by little… you did get involved in my life and Rory's life. You were the first man I let into our house… into our lives. You didn't back out of our lives, you went along with us. It was our little routine. It was such a comfortable routine that I didn't want to doubt or question anything about it. You didn't even HAVE to do those things. Rory wasn't your daughter and I wasn't your wife but you wanted to be there for us anyway. We went through everything together. Even when people I knew pressured me about my feelings for you… I didn't want to believe it. It was dead set in my mind and by Rory that in no way could I allow myself to get into a serious relationship with you because I didn't want you not to be in ours lives if it didn't work out. But maybe I felt love for you all along. Maybe that's why it was so important for me to keep being close to you and why since I met you, none of my relationships with other men worked out. It was because I was already in love with you and couldn't stay in any other relationship. On the other hand, both you and I were too stubborn to admit it ourselves. We had some real big fallouts and we constantly didn't see eye to eye on things. But we some how managed to compromise and work things out.

Those were some of the best years of my life because I had the most fun of my life. I felt like nothing could get better than those days. I got into some big relationships, you got into some big relationships and Rory got into some big relationships. While they were great, when none of them worked out; all three of us ended up being still together. The weirdest version of a family ever, but that's what we were and still are… a family. The Flintstone/Rubble variety. I never knew what a family was so I couldn't determine for myself that we were in one, you or Rory didn't know either. To me, your diner had become a place of comfort. I found myself many times seeking your comfort when I was upset, discouraged or crying my eyes out. It was something I didn't allow anyone but Rory to see. But I knew I could just let go with you around because you only says things you believe are true and can make me feel better. You tell me things I need to hear that if anyone else would say them; I probably would've ignored.

I didn't want to risk destroying our relationship but when you and I finally started dating, I couldn't help but be in it all the way. It might have been selfish but it's what you wanted too. We both already knew each other so well that we didn't have to go all the way back to the beginning again like in the Matrix. We just moved the relationship up a notch and it was surprisingly easy. It feels really good to be in that sort of relationship with someone where I don't have to put on a tough mask all the time or a silly mask. I can just be myself and know that you can accept all of it.

Some of the happiest experiences of being in relationship took place with you but also some of the worst experiences. I think they happened to prove to me my feelings for you aren't something that can just go away. I had to overcome my own personal flaws to make the future I wanted for myself. Feeling the pain and hurt made me appreciate the feelings of relief and joy, when I did get back together with you. I don't want to give up those good feelings again! Ever! I understand marriage will be even harder especially with a future family involved but I am 100 percent determined to give all that I have and put it into the relationship. I want to possess the best family I could possibly ever have, with my old and new families. I won't let anything happen to ruin that.

So here I am on the grounds of the Dragonfly Inn in December, with snow falling all around me, and getting married to the greatest man in the world…. I'm the luckiest woman. I couldn't ask for anything better… I even feel like this is TOO good for me. But, I have a terrible fear that this is all just a dream and I might wake up to see all of it never happened. If it is just a dream then I want to stay in it forever with you, Rory and everyone else at my side. Thank-you Luke and Stars Hollow, for giving me everything I have ever wanted and more. For that I vow to always be here with you for the rest of my life,"

A little eye messaging went on between Lorelai and Luke until Luke finally spoke up.

"There was a long time when I thought that I was meant to be alone. My mother left us when she died, my sister left when she graduated High School, my father left when he died, Anna left when we broke up and then Rachel left the same way. All I really had was the diner. Naturally I thought; "Okay then, I have my health and the diner… that's all I really need." So I withdrew myself from the town. I guess I was afraid if I let someone into my life again that they would leave me, too. I just couldn't take another hit. I couldn't stand seeing everyone in town happy in a "Children of the Corn" creepy kind of way and it's probably because I knew I couldn't be like that. Sometimes Liz needed my help and I was gladly there for her but I felt as if no one else really depended on me or cared if I was around or not.

Then one day this Tasmanian Devil Woman came spinning up to me and demanded I give her coffee. I told you off but you refused to back down and just became more determined to get what you wanted. Boy did that get on my nerves! But at the same time it was like being in a competitive sport, I liked the rushed and I was anxious to see how to beat you in it. You weren't afraid to confront me to get your coffee and food. Then you just opened your life up to me. To me you were so; carefree, electrifying and charismatic that you seemed to lighten up the diner every time you came in. I was actually jealous of you for being like that. You never expected anything from me other than food or coffee but something about you made me want to. I looked forward to seeing you everyday and on days you didn't show up I couldn't function properly.

Then I learned about your past and the opposite way that you were raised… and of course about your relationship with Rory. I knew Rory previously from noticing her in stupid town plays and ontop of floats but I never could've imagined that you were her mother. Then, the two of you decided you would come to the diner every day to eat and annoy me. I know I groaned and complained like in "Dirty Old Men" but it was my way of keeping you from realizing how much I liked being with you two. The whole wanting to live my life alone thing was falling apart. I couldn't figure out why though. Maybe it was because you and Rory accepted me into your lives so unconditionally but for whatever reason, I wanted to make sure that I was there for you and her. I knew both of you would do the same thing for me. We supported each other in a way, I had lost a long time ago. You're right. It WAS like a twisted version of a family… that's exactly what it was. We had a routine, a life that revolved around each other in this mysterious and concealed way. Yes, I was still the same old grumpy self but I knew I was moving in a better direction.

It was because of you just being yourself. I was able to find in you the things that I lacked myself. There have been times when I needed your insight into the world because I couldn't see it. There have been times when I found myself running off to you because I needed encouragement to make sure I was making right decisions. You never once turned me away even if you and I were fighting. I never liked seeing you anything other than being happy. It bothered me too much to see you sad, upset or agitated. I understood how deep the situations must've been for you to be like that and letting me help you with it felt like an honor. We definitely had our share of fighting and not being able to see eye to eye on things but it was important to the both of us that we made up because we really do need each other. That's what it comes down to. When I knew no one else was looking, I could be this whole other person that no one else got to witness but you and Rory. When I was with you, it felt like we were the only two people in the world at that moment… with Rory; three. I also agree with you saying that; those innocent years were some of the best years of my life too. Because even though I might have been in relationships with other women, I still had you and Rory in my life. You both always tried your hardest to try to get me involved in the community and attempt to better myself. I never would've had so much happy and fun times if it weren't for you two always being around. I got so used to you being with me all the time that I never questioned why either. I always had it in the back of my head that you would never want to be romantically involved with me. Like I was never in your league. Even when women I dated tried to point it out to me… I guess you and I had a lot more in common than we thought.

I'm just glad the time I realized I was in love with you, was the same time you realized the same thing about me. It was such a huge relief to see that we really did have a lot in common other than mocking things. Going into a romantic relationship with you was nerve-wracking at first because I had no idea how you would react to things. I didn't have to worry at all. Once we got together, things just took off on their own like an airplane. Never in my life have I been in a relationship like this where I could love spending every waking moment with someone. Where I could actually set aside my reservations on things like marriage and kids because I realized I really wanted them all along. But I was too busy being caught up in mistrust and miscommunication to realize it. My uncertainties about our relationship was getting the best of me and when I found out about April it made them worse. But I couldn't handle both situations at the same time so I went with the one that was easier for me.

Even though April was in my life; I still felt as if something was missing and I felt alone again. When events in my life started to connect to you again I couldn't help but want to be with you through them. Suddenly it was us, together… back into our usual, past routines again. It seems like every step afterwards kept leading me to you and this moment. So I'm taking it for all it has to offer. Ever since I met you the feeling that I am never truly alone has been proven. I have you, Rory, Liz, Jess, April, Sookie, Jackson, crazy Kirk and even this crazier town that I wouldn't have otherwise known. So I won't ever feel alone ever again… especially with things to come. So I vow to love you and be with you for the rest of my life,"

They finished and by then most of the people in the seats were crying. The reverend turned to Lorelai.

Skinner: "All right then. Now for the rings, Lorelai…"

Kirk: "Hold on, I'll get them!"

Kirk excitedly ran to Paul Anka and bent down. Paul Anka got spooked and ran off behind Lorelai leaving the pillow on the ground. When Kirk spotted the "rings" there his eyes widened in shock.

Kirk: "These are imposters! Some evil fiend has switched the real ones with fakes…!"

Luke: "Uh, Kirk…"

Kirk: "An unspeakable crime has been committed during one of life's most precious moments… staining it forever with pain and despair…"

Lorelai: "KIRK!"

Kirk looked up at Lorelai and Luke who had the most unamuzed faces ever.

Kirk: "Yes?"

Lorelai: "You know how some museums have replica paintings on display instead of real ones and the real ones are actually hidden away from view some place else in case someone attempts to steal the real ones…?"

Kirk: "Yes…"

Lorelai: "Welcome to the Museum of Lorelai Art,"

Luke: "In otherwords… we put fake rings there purposely. The last thing we wanted to happen was Paul Anka accidently swallowing one of the rings. I explained this to you yesterday but apparently you didn't listen,"

Lorelai: "So if the rings aren't on the pillow and Kirk had no idea…. Where IS the ring?"

Luke: "I gave it to Kirk this morning,"

Lorelai: "Oh my God…"

Kirk: "AH HA…!"

Kirk went fishing through his pockets.

Kirk: "I remember now…. Where I put it….!"

Kirk then proceeded to take his shoes off and everyone around him had puzzled looks.

Lorelai: "Rainman…. Why are you taking your shoes off?"

Kirk: "I made sure to put the ring in a place I couldn't lose it. I put it in my shoes,"

Rory: "It's sad but that actually makes sense to me,"

Luke: "Kirk, I swear… if you mess up one more time; even a blood hound won't be able to find your body,"

Kirk: "I got it… I got it… see?"

There in his hand was a ring. He placed the shoe in his other hand onto the floor and then stood up. He walked over to Luke presenting the ring… when he tripped over the corner of the chouppa. In horror everyone watched as the ring; flew out of Kirk's hand, bounced off the alter floor with a "tink" sound, headed off the stage and shot towards one of the heaters! Suddenly, Taylor stood up from where he was sitting, the ring rebounded off his stomach and Miss Patty was able to catch it.

Lorelai: "I never thought I would ever say this but… Taylor you're my hero!"

Luke: "Why did you have to say that?"

Lorelai: "Fine… thank-you Buddha,"

While Luke went to fetch the ring from Taylor, Lorelai marched up to Kirk.

Lorelai much like Donald Trump said: "You're fired!"

Kirk: "Fired? But I won this position fair and square!"

Lorelai: "Kirk, if you don't leave this stage right this minute… there's going to be a wedding AND a funeral! Of course it will totally suck afterwards because I look horrible in stripes!"

Kirk: "Do you think this is fair?"

Kirk turned to the audience and everyone adverted their looks. Kirk finally settled on Lulu.

Kirk: "Lulu…?"

Lulu stood up.

Lulu: "Sorry Kirk, I love you sweetie but you WERE an idiot,"

Kirk: "Fine, I don't have to take this… I'm going home!"

Kirk ran off stage bawling while Lulu ran after him.

Luke returned to the alter where Lorelai was standing.

Luke: "Great work, now we're out a Best Man,"

Lorelai: "I'm sorry but I feel safer without him on stage,"

Luke: "Like he's Michael Richards or something? Lorelai, I understand you're upset but… now what are we going to do?"

Lorelai: "Just continue where we left off. We really don't need a Best Man and luckily for me I was wary enough NOT to let Kirk anywhere near MY ring…"

Rory took out a ring that was hidden in her bouquet and handed it to Lorelai.

"It looks like you could use a replacement Best Man,"

A very familiar male voice caused a stir. Lorelai and Luke turned to see where the voice was coming from.

At the beginning of the long white carpet down the aisle stood Jess. The audience talked among each other in excitement whispers while Lorelai and Luke just stood there stunned. The only person who actually said: "Jess" aloud was Rory.

Finally as Jess began walking towards the stage, Luke snapped out of it.

Luke: "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in jail or some place like that?"

Jess: "What a kind greeting, Luke. Actually, I was in England for a month with my art buddies trying to sell our stuff out there when I came home to find your message on my machine. I didn't know if I'd get here in time but I figured I could at least get here for the buffet. Then Kirk came running by me, crying something about being an ex-Best Man and rings… I put two-and-two together and realized you might be out a Best Man. So, do you need a replacement?"

Luke: "There's no one more qualified than you. Go ahead if you want to,"

Jess: "I think I will,"

Jess walked up to the stage shook Luke's hand and then nodded to Lorelai.

Jess: "Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "Hi Jess…welcome"

Skinner turned to Luke: "Luke, now repeat after me; "With this ring, I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." Then place the ring on her finger,"

So Luke took Lorelai's hand and said,

Luke: "With this ring, I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share. "

He placed the ring on her finger. Lorelai turned to Rory. Rory acknowledged it was her turn and carefully approached Lorelai with the ring and placed it in her hand. Rory returned to her place before the alter and Lorelai turned back to Luke.

Skinner: "Lorelai, now repeat after me; With this ring, I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share. Then place the ring on his finger,"

Lorelai took Luke's hand.

Lorelai: "With this ring, I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share. "

With that she put the ring on his finger.

Skinner: "By the power invested to me by the state of Connecticut, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Lorelai and Luke kissed happily.

Skinner to the audience: "Please stand for Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore-Danes!"

Everyone stood up clapping as "Here Comes the Bride" played, which interrupted the kiss.

Lorelai: "Hey, we're trying to kiss here!"

Luke: "I think you'll have to save it for later. Now come on,"

With that they walked down the aisle escorted by everyone else.

The reception was set inside the newly remodeled Independence Inn. The place still had no furnature or anything telling it was an inn but the walls were nicely painted and there was enough room to have buffet tables. There was also enough room to sit all the guest at smaller round tables in groups. The decorations were holiday colors of red and green. The sound of ringing glasses prompted kisses from them (followed by some grunts of embarrassment from Luke).

Luke: "When are they going to stop that?"

Lorelai: "When they have food in their mouths,"

Luke: "Then let's get going with it,"

Sookie with a microphone: "Now we will be eating in a moment but first Emily Gilmore would like to say something. Emily?"

Lorelai nearly choked and Luke sat up straight as Emily rose (sitting next to Richard of course) from her table, poised and all. Sookie walked over to her and gave the microphone to her.

Emily began with: "Well… at least Lorelai made it to the reception this time,"

Everyone laughed uneasily while Lorelai's face had a different emotion (more of "you're glad there's all these witnesses around so I can't kill you" look).

Emily: "I never really thought much about any of the men in Lorelai's life. Christopher never quite understood why she kept him at a distance and I honestly detested the thought that Lorelai would ever fall for someone like Luke. Lorelai comes from a wealthy, proud, high-class family and she has never liked it. In fact she constantly did everything in her power to break out of the "good breeding" mold by defying her father and I! The more we pushed her, the harder she pushed back. I thought for sure when she ran away with Rory, there was no chance in Hell anyone could ever be able to handle her.

Then as Lorelai re-entered our lives, I came to Rory's 16th birthday party to see her…. with Luke. She was smiling happily, hugging him, and being completely unguarded! And I hated that! I was jealous of that! The thought that some filthy diner owner could affect her in a way I never could, twisted every bit of envy in me! Even though I confronted her many times about it, she refused to see it herself. That I found, was the most evidence of all. In every single one of her relationships with other men, once she had determined she liked them; she would jump right into a deep relationship. Then when the relationship became too intimate and tensions roused, she would get scared off and everything would fall apart. I could tell she didn't want to do that with Luke, which was why it took her so long to figure out her true feelings about him. Even a mother like me knows these things when we see it.

I tried so hard to keep her on the path I most believed she was suited for but every time I did, I kept coming out empty-handed and she was there with Luke and Rory. I found every bit of negative quality in him and tried desperately to make Lorelai aware of them. Even when she and Luke weren't in speaking terms, I unfortunately knew it was eventual they would find each other again. When the engagement was off and Lorelai was with Christopher, I could tell that she wasn't as happy as she was with Luke. It made me angry to know she wouldn't end up with Rory's father but instead end up with a man that hurt her as much as Luke did then. Suddenly I looked up and Lorelai came rampaging through my house threatening Richard and I to come to her wedding with Luke. Her father and I sat there afterwards totally flabbergasted. Then as we discussed it, we began to realize that Lorelai was fighting for it. She was sticking with Luke for nothing other than the simple fact that she loved him and loved being with him. I suppose that's when we thought she might actually go through with marriage this time. She finally GOT it… what marriage really is about. The family stuff can only come from THAT. It would be nice this time to have grandchildren I can truly say; I saw them growing up. That's all that I demand from them for now on. To Lorelai and Luke,"

Emily held her glass up for a toast, the rest of the room followed. They toasted and drank.

Sookie: "For you Luke someone wishes to give you and Lorelai her regards…"

Maisy (the co-owner from Sniffy's Tavern) stood up.

Maisy: "You came into my restaurant almost everyday since your father died seeking some sort of comfort I assumed. Then about ten years ago, you came by less and less. Sometimes not for weeks. I always wondered why. I figured it was because you found something else that gave you comfort. No matter what though, you always came to my restaurant alone. That was until one night when you brought Lorelai along.

From the moment I first laid eyes on you two, I knew Lorelai must be someone special. You were laughing, rolling your eyes but enjoying it, and never once was there a glance to anywhere else besides who was sitting next to you. Never since before your father died had I seen you like that. It was like you two were teenagers; in your own little world. It made me curious to know what kind of person Lorelai was to have you act like that. It was immediate the moment I said; "I like places with a seedy past… the best places do" because when she added with: "…And the best people" it made sense to me. She was like that herself. But you had your own burdens to bear too and it didn't faze her at all. Since that night, I hoped you two would be the way Buddy and I are. There are some times when we don't get along and don't agree on things. However as I see it, if you are willing to get over yourself and respect the other person; you'll always realize how important it is to stay together and work out those pesky problems. Because when you're with someone who makes life worth living, it would mean everything if you lose them. Like you're less of yourself or missing a piece of your heart. I know that you had to go a long way to figure it out yourselves. I have confidence in the both of you because I know you feel it too. Never have I known you to be a quitter Lucas and I hope I never do. Your father and mother would be proud, knowing that you've found what makes you happy and made the right decision in wanting to be with her forever. They themselves were different from each other and often didn't see in the same way. But they always appreciated the time they spent together and the loving family they created with it. I hope that passes onto you Lucas and I hope you have a longer time to spend with her than they did. You certainly deserve it. To Lorelai and Luke: may you live a happy, long life together…!"

The room toasted.

Sookie: "We have another person who would like to give a toast,"

A lady stood up from her seat and said: "I would like to give a toast to Lorelai and Luke.

Everyone realized it was Mia.

Lorelai: "Mia, I would be honored if you would give a speech it's an equal exchange,"

Mia: "Lorelai, as you grew up in this Inn… I remember constantly being scared for you. I was scared of the thought of Rory moving on with her life and leaving you behind. It terrified me. At the same time I was also scared for another person. After Luke's mother died, he started to become quieter and then when his father died it was hard for him to open up to anyone or anything. So I was terrified he would become a miserable person. Then I moved to California and left you in charge of the Independence because I knew you were the right person for the job. But those fears stayed in the back of my mind. Then, I returned to Stars Hollow and right away I could tell things had changed. The second I stepped into the Diner and saw it was different; I was taken back. The last time I had left the diner it was dark, there was this negative feeling that resonated throughout the place, and Luke was adamant not to change anything in the diner or in his life. But walking into the diner when I came back was like walking into an entirely different place. It was colorful, lively, and there was a sense of comfort there. Then you told me you had convinced Luke to change it. I couldn't have been happier to hear that. Some time while I was away, the two people I was worried about the most had found each other and started to change. I sat and I watched as they interacted with each other. Teasing and laughing… normally in the past Luke would've felt insulted by what people said and start threatening to hit them or storm off… but he didn't. Instead he just went right along with everyone and teased back. Lorelai meanwhile, you seemed to be in your element. I could tell you made a deep connection to someone other than Rory or I where you let them see your vulnerable side. It made me feel relieved to know that. Since then I've heard about the ons and offs of your relationship but I had intuition that told me you two would be here someday. To Lorelai; the daughter I never had… To Luke; the other son I've never had… I toast to you on this day. I hope you never lose the bonds you have with each other!"

Everyone toasted.

Sookie: "One last person wishes to speak,"

Liz stood up laughing.

Liz: "Oh man, I am not good at this kind of thing without a stiff drink but I'll give it a shot. Luke… my big brother… my only support system… my hero… I couldn't be prouder to see you here married to Lorelai. It's funny but when I ran into her that first time; I thought she was Nicole because she talked about you like you were her husband. When she assured me she wasn't I couldn't get over it. We talked and she agreed with me on everything I had to say about you. I remember very clearly, her telling me you were one of the good ones… maybe THE good one. That was when I knew you two were destined to be together. For someone to see you the way I see you… that meant you allowed her to get to know you and ever since Dad died that was something I thought wouldn't ever happen. I was so afraid you would be like Dad after Mom died… ragged, tired all the time, closed off your heart to people, and not wanting to be alone for up to your death but deciding that's how it's going to be. To tell you the truth; the more we talked after I met Lorelai, the more I noticed the changes in you. That hot temper and short patience of yours that would make you snap at me… it wasn't there as much. You smiled and laughed especially when I would bring up Lorelai. Even when you were left alone with TJ I thought for sure you would've gone off on him but you didn't. I was always rooting for you two to realize what I image the future could hold for you. It took a while, and took a lot of getting over pain but you finally did it… and I am so happy for you. Because Luke you really do deserve someone who will keep you happy and wanting to live life to the fullest and the only person I know who can do that for you is Lorelai. To Luke and Lorelai… may you live the rest of your lives in harmony, peace, and happiness!"

Everyone cheered.

Sookie: "Now for the food!"

So they ate. A video camera was passed around to tables where the townies gave their wishes. Anna stopped by to pick up April. Andrew left to drop off Paul Anka at his. Then there was cake.

Lorelai managed to sneak away to head towards the bathroom when she ran into Christopher.

Chris: "Lore,"

Lorelai: "Chris,"

Chris: "I wanted to find you so I can say goodbye. I really should go now before things get harder for me to bear,"

Lorelai: "I'm so sorry Christopher, being here must be killing you but it really means a lot to me,"

Chris: "I have to confess some things. I was away on a business trip. I called earlier today to wish you a Merry Christmas before taking Gigi to see her mother but it was while you were setting things up for the wedding… that I didn't know about until Michel told me. At first I wasn't going to come but then as I thought about it more, I found myself getting more upset. Upset that you didn't tell me about getting married to Luke… like I didn't matter to you anymore. I have to admit that I did head towards the door with the idea in my head of breaking the wedding. But as I walked towards my car, I stopped by the mailbox because it was overflowing with mail. Inside there I found this…"

Chris revealed an invitation.

Lorelai: "I have to admit I almost didn't send one to you… I was scared you or Luke might be offended if I did send it. But when I brought it up with Luke, he insisted I send it to you. He wanted to make sure there were no bumpy roads between any of us,"

Chris: "Which ass why I decided to come here just for you. You and I will always have the past to connect us so I owe it to you and to our friendship to be there for all the important moments in your life. It's too bad I just realized that. I'm sorry,"

Lorelai: "We're okay Chris… there's no need to apologize anymore. I'm really glad you came,"

Chris: "Me, too. Goodbye Lorelai… good luck,"

Lorelai: "Thank-you Christopher. I hope you find something that makes you happy like I have,"

With that they had a very short and uncomfortable hug before Chris left. Lorelai then went to the bathroom and came out in a totally different white dress. One that is easier to dance in. She carried the wedding dress back over to the reception. Emily happened to be walking by when she spotted her.

Emily: "Lorelai, what is this a Calvin Klien ad? Why aren't you wearing your wedding dress!"

Lorelai: "Actually I thought this was going to be like an Andy Warhol kind of party. I had my leather and chains ready but I decided to save them for our one year anniversary. Seriously Mom, I'm gonna have to shake my grove thing on the dance floor soon and I can't do that in that dress. Besides, this is me… this is the way I am and the way I like to feel,"

Emily: "I don't have time to be frusterated with you right now because we have to do the cake ceremony and then dance but believe me when this thing is over…"

Lorelai: "…I'm going to move to Antartica,"

Emily sneered at Lorelai but walked away.

It was cake time! Lorelai and Luke cut the cake. There were evil looks on both Lorelai and Luke's faces but neither one actually went through with anything. Finally there was the first dance. Lane and the band were set up on a stage-like area. Lane took the microphone.

Lane: "My band and I are going to play after the first dance but for Lorelai and Luke, we have specially arranged guest singers! First, Lorelai and Luke please come to up to the dance floor,"

Lorelai and Luke with slight bashful faces, walked over to the dance floor.

A lady stepped up to the microphone along with another lady. The first lady was Sam Phillips. The second person was Carol King as "Sophie".

Sophie: "Many of you know me as Sophie who owns the Music Store. I started out a long time ago as a struggling musician when I met Sam Phillips here. When I heard Lorelai and Luke were finally getting married I wanted them to have the best wedding they could possibly have. I wanted to give them a special present and so I asked Sam to help me sing a song to you,"

Sam Phillips sang the first chorus of "Reflecting Light"

Lorelai and Luke danced beautifully together grinning and smiling, until Lorelai made funny faces to try and get Luke to laugh. Luke in return, "accidentally" stepped on her foot causing HER to laugh. By then Sophie was singing the second chorus. Finally getting the hint, Lane flagged for everyone else to join them.

Rory was sitting when Jess approached her.

Jess: "You're sitting along by yourself? I can't stand by and let that happen. You don't owe me anything but would you like to dance?"

Rory thought for a minute then she replied.

Rory: "Sure,"

Rory and Jess were making their way to the dance floor as the song was switched to "Natural Woman".

Jess: "Rory, there are things I've wanted to tell you… that I never had the courage to say before. I've learned so much about myself and the world during the past few years. It's only because of that, I've realized the mistakes I've made and what I want to happen. I messed up my chance to be with you. Half of me was scared of opening myself to you and the other half of me was scared of hurting you. By running away; I did end up hurting you and that guilt hurt me. But there's nothing I can do about that now. With Luke marrying Lorelai it's official. I wasn't there for you in the past but with this marriage I guess it kind of makes us like family. I just wanted to let you know that from now on I'll be more involved in your life. I'm going to try to be here for them and for you if you ever need me,"

Rory: "Jess, the timing was never right for us. The chemistry never quite added up to what a deeply committed relationship should entail. I wish things could have been different but when they fell apart; I wasn't surprised… just disappointed. I've learned a lot about myself as well. I've gained more confidence in myself and gained insight about the Real World. What would be the best thing for me gain now is a family life so I can have one of my own someday… like my mother has said for herself. I would love it… to have you… be in this family of ours. As much as you and my mother haven't gotten along… you two really do think a lot alike and your attitudes get in the way of accepting each other,"

Jess: "It's because we're so much a like that we clash but I have evolved since we last interacted with each other. I hope the past can be overlooked,"

Rory: "I know it can… my mother is working on it,"

By the time they finished talking the first dance was over and people started sitting back down. Lorelai and Luke sat back down. They watched as Rory and Jess kept dancing and talking.

Luke: "I think that has been long overdue,"

Lorelai: "It looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship,"

Luke: "You never miss the opportunity to slip a Casablanca reference in,"

Lorelai: "You bet,"

Luke: "I probably should bring this up since we seem to have a moment to ourselves…"

Lorelai: "What? Oh no, I didn't marry Gary Busey cleverly disguised as Luke did I?"

Luke: "No…. I'm not Gary Busey… I'm Nick Nolte,"

Lorelai: "Okay… that'll do,"

Luke: "We forgot about some thing kind of important when we planned all the wedding stuff,"

Lorelai: "What's that?"

Luke: "It involves dirty jokes…"

Lorelai: "Oh my God, we forgot about the Honeymoon! How did we manage to skip over that?"

Luke: "Well, we were concentraiting so much on the actual wedding part that I guess we didn't have enough brain power to think of the Honeymoon,"

Lorelai: "That's not good. What kind of married couple forgets about their Honeymoon?"

Luke: "Ones that were passed out from drinking on their Honeymoon,"

Lorelai: "Not funny… everyone is going to expect we have a flashy Honeymoon,"

Luke: "How? We would have to book something right now. You have no money because you invested everything into renovating the Independence Inn. I have little-to-no money because of paying for April and saving to buy expensive things we'll need. Besides that when we come back it'll be around Christmas week,"

Lorelai thought for a moment… then an epiphany hit her.

Lorelai: "I've got it… the PERFECT plan…!"

The reception continued with throwing the bouqet and stuff like that. As that went on Lorelai spent most of the time talking to her parents and Rory. Luke watched on in curiousity. Finally the reception ended. Lorelai and Luke hopped into a waiting limo and it drove.

Luke: "Uh, where are going?"

Lorelai: "It's a surprise… you'll see when we get there,"

Not too soon afterwards the limo came to a stop.

Lorelai: "We're here,"

The chauffer got out and opened the door for them. Lorelai and Luke stepped out.

Luke: "Uh, Lorelai…?"

They were at Lorelai's House.

Luke: "Unless the house magically turns into a hotel or a spa like in Cinderella… I don't get it,"

Lorelai: "We'll love shack it up here for a few weeks,"

Luke: "Nope… I still can't quite grasp the concept of this…"

Lorelai: "The townies were informed we went to some kind of secret location for our Honeymoon when in reality we'll be here… just you and me. My mother sent someone to drive the Jeep my parent's mansion. Occassionally Rory will "stop by to check on the house" but instead she'll sneak us out so we can go to have dinner in New York or something like that. If it lasts beyond Christmas week my parents will "stop by to pick up something" and sneak us out. We'll go to Liz's to say hi to her and Doula, go to my parent's Christmas party, and then go with Rory to Boston. My parents are willing to pay for a hotel in Boston for the week until New Years Day. Then, Rory can sneak us back to the house. My main objective is for us to have a vacation from the mundane, daily life thing but not on the expense of missing out on what's really important to us,"

Luke: "I'm still not sure how this thing is supposed to go but I don't care as long as I can spend some time with you,"

Lorelai: "Okay then, let's try it out… if it sucks then we can improvise something else,"

Lorelai walked up the steps to the door and Luke joined her.

Luke: "Uh, am I supposed to carry you across the threshould…?"

Lorelai: "Um Luke, you're not exactly a spring chicken… I have this horrible image of hearing a cracking noise and then you breaking your back and having to spend our honeymoon in a hospital,"

Luke: "Do you think I'm as old as Larry King or something? Maybe you're saying this because you're not as LIGHT as a feather anymore…"

Lorelai: "Okay this is going to a bad place, very fast… let's change subjects because I know there's no way you could carry me,"

Luke: "Excuse me?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, I bet Rory earlier that you'd back out of it… Andrew Jackson come to Mama,"

Luke: "Hey now…"

Lorelai: "Don't worry Luke, the most important thing is your health… I hear the calcium in elderly's bones decreases so it makes it harder for them to carry even groceries without breaking bones. At least you can lift a paint can without your knees cracking. I mean you cook a lot and I know you don't have arthritis yet…"

Luke: "This is reverse psychology isn't it?"

Lorelai: "What? Of course not, if it WAS; I would've told you that when my parents married the second time; my father carried my mother across the threshould and he's ancient. But I'll avoid dipping into the unnecessary waters to ensure your safety,"

Luke: "Get over here,"

Lorelai: "I think I'm better off right where I am,"

Luke: "See, you instigate this and then back out…. you're the real whimp,"

Lorelai: "Fine, the only way to put this to rest once and for all is to suck it up and just do this,"

Luke: "Fine,"

Luke started to move towards Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Luke…?"

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai: "Door…"

Luke: "What about it?"

Lorelai: "Open it first. The last we need is for my head to knock on it,"

Luke: "Oh… right,"

So Luke swung the door open and with some minor discussion on how to do the whole thing, he finally managed to carry her through the door.

Lorelai: "Wow, I can't believe you actually fell for all that stuff I said… I was just kidding. Thanks, though this was fun,"

Luke: "I should've known. Lorelai…?"

Lorelai: "Yeah?"

Luke: "Can you close the door? I can't move right now, without screaming in pain,"

Lorelai sighed.

Lorelai: "Great I broke my husband on the first night of our marriage,"  
With that Lorelai closed the door behind them.

_**I kind of had problems with how I should end this episode. I didn't know if it was realistic to have Luke carry Lorelai through the door but after watching "Raincoats and Recipes" I decided it totally made sense. **_

_**My grandmother died during the making of this episode. So I would like to dedicate this episode to "Maisy" may you be with "Buddy" in heaven. You'll be in my heart forever. Thanks for all the kindness and understanding you gave to everyone around you.**_

_**Next episode….**_

Episode 8: "Shoots and Ladders,"- While on the street Rory spots something and her instincts kick in telling her to investigate. She ends up diving into a HUGE scoop that will give her one hell of a headline… or perhaps DEADline. Lorelai and Luke's month long honeymoon comes to an end but could their marriage also come to an end? Lorelai and Luke have one of their classic fights but it suddenly spins into a tornado as Lorelai refuses to back down. Just as it may seem like getting married might have been a mistake, something unpredictable happens and it causes ripples that continue to effect them… spilling into the next episode. Hint- it's NOT what you're thinking… or is it?


	8. Episode 8: Shoots and Ladders

**_Episode 8: "Shoots and Ladders"_**

**Teaser**- Luke's alarm clock went off. Lorelai and Luke who were in a very cute sleeping position, rolled over as he shut the clock off. They moved so Lorelai was on the left side of the bed and Luke on the right.

Luke: "I really have to get back to the diner today,"

Lorelai: "The diner hasn't missed you, we haven't received a letter from it yet,"

Luke: "But I haven't been there for a month and a week,"

Lorelai: "Well, Caesar hasn't burned the place down yet so you're not in a rush to get back,"

Luke: "Oh good… thanks for the horrible image,"

Lorelai: " Admit it… you liked the Honeymoon vacation idea…"

Luke: "Okay Lucy it was one of your better schemes. It was actually very nice not having to deal with work, stress, going to town meetings, running into Taylor, and TJ,"

Lorelai: "It was so much fun to sneak around like we were Whitey Buldger and hoping we didn't get spotted by the FEDS,"

Luke: "Not to mention Christmas was good. We went to Liz's long enough to greet and unwrap presents but not too long where I wanted to drown TJ in the Egg Nogg bowl. Then we went to your parents' place…"

Lorelai: "… And they were surprisingly pleasant and civil around us. Which I'm sure it means they are plotting something but at least they're holding off until after the Honeymoon to shred our spirits into tiny scraps,"

Luke: "Yes that was very considerate of them. Then spending the rest of the day with Rory in Boston. That hotel we stayed in was EXTREMELY nice,"

Lorelai: "Well it wasn't the Bates Motel, that's for sure. Boston was beautiful it wasn't overly crowded like New York at Christmas time but it was busy enough to feel the bustle of a big city. The food was amazing and spending three days with Rory really meant a lot to everyone,"

Luke: "Then coming back here and sneaking around….using candlelight instead of regular lights and cooking instead of ordering out…"

Lorelai: "…Until Babbette caught wind of something and came in. We almost got nabbed but we sure know how to hide in a closet in a hurry,"

Luke: "That was not fun… I did not enjoy having that hanger thrust into my back,"

Lorelai: "But it was awfully cute seeing it get so attached to you and all…"

Luke: "I thought you'd be jealous,"

Lorelai: "Competition against a hanger…? Unless I'm Christina Crawford it doesn't have a chance against my killer blue eyes,"

Luke: "It would be a useless attempt. Anyway, I really have to get going…"

Lorelai: "Oh, all right… fine… abandon your wife in only a month…"

Luke: "Your guilt effective powers don't work against me anymore… I have a reflective shield on it,"

Lorelai: "Damn, I knew that would wear out eventually… I have to find a new attack power… hmm, does Puppy Eyes with "Please Luke, please" still work?"

Luke: "Don't want to rub out that one too soon,"

Lorelai: "Okay, I give…"

The two of them lay there for few minutes.

Luke: "I can wait until tomorrow,"

Lorelai: "I've still got it!"

They slide under the covers.

Theme Song

Luke went into the front room to see Lorelai watching TV.

Luke: "You were up earlier than me? Is the Apocalypse finally here?"

Lorelai: "Wasn't it obvious when Bush was elected second term? No, I was eager to get out to the Dragonfly this morning. I'm just as excited to get the decoration details for the Butterfly Inn. Plus I wanted to try out the whole "Wife seeing her husband off to work," thing… of course I wouldn't be able to hand you a lunch since it wouldn't be anything edible. But I could at least I can kiss you goodbye,"

Lorelai shut off the TV. Luke looked at the TV and gained a strange look. Lorelai stood up from the couch and Luke shifted nervously.

Luke: "Um Lorelai, can I mention something to you?"

Lorelai: "I'm not going to like this, am I? You've got that "please don't pull a Dolores Claiborne and kill me if you snap after what I'm about to say" look on your face. This is going to be one of those moments where I wish I hadn't said this but… go ahead,"

Luke: "How about getting a new TV?"

Lorelai looked mystified.

Lorelai: "Why would I want to do that? This TV is fine,"

Luke: "Well…"

Lorelai suddenly picked up on something.

Lorelai: "Oh my God, you want me to get rid of that because Christopher gave it to me, don't you?! I can't believe you have a problem with that!"

Luke: "I'm not being a brat here and it's not just that…"

Lorelai: "That TV is IN my wall so it's part of the house now…"

Luke sarcastically: "…And a lovely daily reminder of the brightest spot in our relationship,"

Lorelai: "Don't you take that tone with me, you started this whole conversation so you're the one with the problem!"

Luke: "Yes, I DO have a problem, okay? I have a problem of feeling like you think this house and everything in it is only yours! First of all I worked hard on this house to remodel it so I should be able to leave more than this as an impression that we lived our lives here together,"

Lorelai: "You're being totally absurd,"

Luke: "You're being totally like your mother,"

Lorelai: "This has taken a WHOLE new bad turn! Don't you dare say that to me LUCAS! Just because you're being selfish…"

Luke: "SELFISH? SELFISH! Answer me this; where's all the stuff from my apartment, huh? My furniture, my memorabilia's, most of my whole life… heck even the "WELCOME" wooden sign I made when I was six years old with my father… where are all of those?"

Lorelai started to look a little sheepish.

Lorelai: "Still in the garage,"

Luke: "That's right. We moved in together at least three months ago and my stuff is still there. We're married now, it's been a month and my stuff is still there. Why? Why haven't you made arrangements with me to move some of that stuff in the house?"

Lorelai: "There's no reason for it, Luke! It was just forgotten that's all! But since you're being such a big baby about "…what's yours is mine" let's ruin the start of a perfectly fine day to satisfy your narcissistic tendencies!"

Luke: "Have you been watching Ishtar? The last time you were like this you had watched Ishtar and decided to start a feminist rally against men in front of Andrew's bookstore. Every time he walked by, you pointed at him and blamed guys like him for being "Adam" and giving all women a bad reputation because of what he did to "Eve" to force her to bite the apple. It took a year for Andrew to be able to walk on the same side of the street as you,"

Lorelai: "Rory was away and you were around so I had to do SOMETHING drastic. Anyway, that is NOT what's going on here. What's going on here is that I can't get you to understand what is going on!"

Luke: "Lorelai…!"

Lorelai: "Look, I have to go to work and my good morning has just been trashed like a teacher's yard on Halloween. If you have time this afternoon why don't you stop by the Dragonfly and demand why I didn't put any of your stuff there? Unless by then you're too busy putting some of my stuff in your diner,"

With that Lorelai left Luke who melodramatically hit his forehead against the wall repeatedly.

Rory's turn now and like usual for her part; I'm going to summarize this. Ian picked up Rory on the way to work since Lina wasn't there that morning. On the way, Ian's truck stalled. Rory and Ian were on a one-way, back street. They decided to get out to assess what might have happened. As Ian and Rory approached the hood of the car, Rory noticed two men acting strange around a red mustang. A minute later, another man walked out of a house towards the car not knowing the other men were there. To Rory and Ian's horror the two men jumped him, shot him, stole his keys and ran for the car! Rory quickly demanded for Ian to take pictures of the men getting into the car, of the man on the ground and of the license plate as it was starting to drive away. Meanwhile Rory frantically began calling the police. She reported that two men had shot another man and stolen his car. She took Ian's digital camera, reviewed the pictures and gave the license plate number. They waited for the police to come and survey the scene. Rory tried to help the victim as much as she could. A moment later a call went over their intercom saying they had caught the suspects and confirmed they weren't the owners of the car. Meanwhile Rory was writing furiously.

Lorelai was at the Gilmore's for Friday Night dinner. Lorelai seemed to be deep in thought when Emily interrupted her.

Emily: "Now I know talk of the DAR is boring to you but you can at least pretend to humor me,"

Lorelai: "What? Oh, sorry Mom I was just… thinking of something,"

Emily: "Do I need an interrogator to squeeze out what it is you were thinking about so intently?"

Lorelai: "How long after you and Dad got married did you two have your first fight?"

Richard: "What brought this on?"

Emily: "Did that -wannabe try to do something to you?"

Lorelai: "WHAT?! NO! That's not even close! Don't assume things like that!"

Emily: "Well how do I know what really happens between you two…. Are you fighting all ready?"

Lorelai: 'What… no, no… don't be silly. I was just… asking. You know… because people say when you get married you fight a lot. I was wondering when to expect the big, first fight,"

Emily: "Your father and I rarely fight. In fact, we hadn't fought until you were two,"

Richard nearly choked on his drink.

Richard: "Excuse me…?"

Emily looked at him innocently.

Emily: "What exactly did you mean by that?"

Richard: "Do you remember what happened on our Honeymoon when we were in Barbados…?"

Emily: "THAT was simply a little tiff…"

Richard: "You slept in a separate hotel room because I had reserved our room on the East side with big windows and you didn't want the sun to shine in your eyes first thing in the morning. We had that big argument over the situation,"

Emily: "It wasn't that big of an argument…."

Richard: "Security interrupted us when residences sent complaints about us. They thought it was some sort of domestic abuse!"

Emily: "Oh Richard you can be so overdramatic!"

Richard: "Me? I'M overdramatic? What about you when…"

Lorelai sat there wishing she hadn't said anything.

Luke returned to the house later at night. He was apprehensive about opening the front door and took a deep breath before turning the doorknob. As soon as he opened the door a peculiar sight met him. Some kind of white tape lead from the middle of the doorway, to the middle of the front room, then around to the middle of the kitchen, through to Rory's room, up the stairs into the main bedroom where Lorelai was sitting with Paul Anka… there was even white tape up the middle of the bed.

Luke: "What the hell is this?"

Lorelai: "Well since you feel as if I have a problem with sharing, I've decided to divide up the house. Now the right side of the tape is my half and the left side is yours,"

Luke: "Lorelai!"

Lorelai sighed: "Fine, you can have the right side and I'll take the left,"

Luke: "This is NOT what I meant! Where did you get this ridiculous idea from?"

Lorelai: "TV of course…. I think I saw it in an episode of Full House,"

Luke: "We can't live like this! Going down half the staircase would be dangerous,"

Lorelai: "Unless both of us are going opposite ways… I would've divided Paul Anka but I assumed you wouldn't have wanted half a dog,"

Luke: "Did this crazy idea work on Full House?"

Lorelai: "Well of course not it was a sitcom,"

Luke: "I feel like I'm IN one right now,"

Lorelai: "It's the only fair way to do this,"

Luke: "You are too much like Susan in "Bringing Up Baby" right now. I bet you're hoping that since I love you I won't have enough sense to go against your psychotic idea that will only end up making things worse for me. I don't like it, not one bit!"

Luke then proceeded to rip the tape off of the furniture and floor of the bedroom while Lorelai tried to stop him.

Lorelai: "What are you doing?!"

Luke: "I'm trying to restore some order to this chaos!"

Lorelai: "You are trying to break my spirit again just because I won't get rid of the TV!"

Luke: "This has gone past that issue! You have spiraled into a world of insanity that even Sybil would've been scared of! What is WRONG with you?! Why is getting rid of that TV and setting my stuff in the house such a big deal to you?!"

Lorelai: "There is nothing wrong!"

Luke: "Then why won't you drop it?!"

Lorelai: "Some things don't get fixed right away Tim the Toolman! Okay and if you can't deal with it then maybe you shouldn't have married me in the first place!"

Luke: "Okay that's it, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight! Damn, if you planned this outcome you are really good!"

Luke stomped out of the room.

Lorelai: "Just make sure you sleep on your side of the couch!"

Luke grumbled down the stairs.

Rory was just about to enter the newsroom when her Boss approached her.

Boss: "I need to address some things before you settle in, Miss Gilmore,"

Rory looked sort of scared.

Rory: "Oh, um… okay… sir,"

Boss: "I read your article this morning. It was an amazing story, impeccable timing and you were extremely lucky,"

Rory: "I get the feeling there's a "however" coming…"

Boss nodded.

Boss: "However, I have known many journalists and reporters who have lost their lives because they didn't know how close is too close to the action. Now with what happened yesterday things could have easily gone bad if the carjackers had noticed you watching them especially with how vulnerable you were at the time. I don't want your mother to start worrying whether you could be in danger and might not come home one day because you started taking too many risks. I don't want to be responsible for having an irresponsible reporter like that. Of course the amount of guilt if something DID happen would be just as worse. I hope as you grow as a reporter you will be able to smell a scoop and report it but from a safe distance,"

Rory: "I will sir, I promise,"

Boss: "Good. Now for something completely different. Robert from the Political section had to be let go today…"

Rory: "How come?"

Boss: "Let's just say the last name "Spitzer" and leave it at that…"

Rory: "Oh."

Boss: "Anyhoo, his position on the paper now has to be filled. After I read your story in the paper this morning I reviewed the work you did when you toured with the Obama group for that short time. Personally to me, Politics are boring and I hate politicians. You can't trust them alone with a sexy teenaged intern both genders. But you added a bit of sarcastic humor mixed with interesting similes, metaphors and references. I found myself thoroughly entertained and that's very rare with me concerning politics. As you know the Primaries in New Hampshire are only a few days away and we desperately need a reporter for that. Would you like to take up that position… as a trial run?"

Rory: "Are you kidding Dane Cook?"

Boss: "Of course not,"

Rory: "I would LOVE that! It would be such a big opportunity for me to break out as a reporter and when I become famous I will definitely mention you in my Pulitzer Prize speech,"

The Boss laughed.

Boss: "Now that's the right attitude. That is a big goal to reach for but considering what I have seen from you in the short time I've known you; I want to see you get there,"

Rory: "Thank-you sir, I really appreciate that,"

Boss: "Now go home all ready, you have tomorrow as your last day with the "Local Section" after that you'll have a week until you're switched over. By then you'll have to head to New Hampshire,"

Rory: "I'll be ready,"

Lorelai had come home from work early. She sat on the couch and stared at the TV that wasn't on. After a few minutes she stood up and sighed.

Lorelai: "He's right,"

She went to the front door, opened it and walked outside. She left the door ajar and sauntered up to the garage. She pushed up the door and it revealed the inside of garage. All of Luke's stuff was stuffed inside.

Lorelai: "Okay, now what can I use…?"

Lorelai pushed her way through rows of objects until she arrived at a normal-sized television.

Lorelai: "That's right Luke bought this for me on nights when I was staying at his place and he had to get up early the next morning. This is a perfect replacement for that over-the-top gaudy thing hanging on my wall. But if I take that out of the wall it will probably leave holes. I'll need to find some things to cover them,"

Lorelai grabbed some things she thought would look nice on the wall and finally came to a stop at a wooden sign.

"Oh, I remember Luke mentioned this sign. He said his father helped him make it so it's something that means a lot to him. I think it's just the special touch the wall needs to make Luke feel more at home,"

Luke was not in a good mood at the diner. To make matters worse the townies were very noisy about his honeymoon with Lorelai to which he did everything he could to diverge the topic.

Babbette: "Boy Luke, you should be glad you were away on your Honeymoon instead of being here,"

Luke: "Really? Why is that?"

Miss Patty: "Well Taylor put a ban on cars that aren't hybrids or electric because it's hurting the environment until he realized he couldn't use alternative fuels for his tractor.

Babbette: "Then there was Kirk's wedding…"

Luke: "Kirk actually got married? That's something I would've bet a million dollars would never happen,"

Lane: "Yeah well it was more like a disaster movie than a wedding,"

Luke: "I'm not sure I should ask but; what happened?"

Miss Patty: "You know at some weddings they have a candle lighting ceremony at the alter with the priest and everything…"

Luke: "Stop right there. No need to keep going, I have a feeling how it ended up,"

Babbette: "Kirk caught his tie on fire. Lulu panicked and tried to get it out but forgot she was holding her lit candle and his sleeve caught on fire. Jackson thought to grab something liquid and toss it at Kirk to try to put the fire out but he ended up tossing the ceremony whine from the chalice on him. That made the flames spread faster and grow bigger. So Andrew finally threw Kirk to the ground and used his jacket to smother the flames,"

Miss Patty: "Basically the entire reception took place at the hospital. Isn't that right, Kirk?"

Everyone turned to look at a table where a person completely wrapped in gauze from head to feet sat. The person slowly looked up at them. Mumbled a: "Uh, huh," then lowered their head again.

Luke: "Suddenly all my troubles don't look as bad,"

A wide-screen TV sat in the back of Lorelai's Jeep, which was parked right under the front stairs. Lorelai drove her Jeep to where she parks and then got out. She went to the garage and began bumbling with a ladder. She fought with carrying it all the way through the front door. She brought the ladder to the empty wall with the little holes now in them. She left the ladder there, a minute later she returned with the wooden "Welcome" sign Luke had mentioned. She placed the piece on the floor so she could position the ladder exactly where she needed it. Then with the piece in one hand, she started to climb the ladder. When it jerked for a moment she threw the piece to the top and grabbed onto the ladder for dear life. When she was sure it was safe she mumbled,

Lorelai: "I really am getting a bad "Bringing Up Baby" ladder flashback. Damn, Luke was right. Okay Lorelai, you can do this… you can do this,"

With a few more moments of self-reassurance, Lorelai headed back up the ladder with screws and a screwdriver. She sat them on the top of the ladder aside the sign. Carefully she climbed to almost the top while Paul Anka sat by watching her curiously. Lorelai had left the door open. She was working on the nails into the wall when a cat wondered through the front door. At first it just sat there licking itself until it noticed Paul Anka. With a loud "hiss" the cat sprang for the dog and lunged at him with her claws. The sudden loud commotion, startled Lorelai (who had just placed the plaque onto the wall) turned around sharply and the screwdriver flew out of her hand. It landed on the floor in between Paul Anka/ the cat and they basically ran around it.

Lorelai: "Cat Kirk?! Cat Kirk stop it! Go away! Leave Paul Anka alone!"

Lorelai tried to shoo the cat away but it continued to chase the dog. The dog ran to the door then back towards Lorelai where the cat was ready for him. The cat swiped, got Paul Anka on his front leg, the dog lost his balance and tumbled into the ladder Lorelai was standing on. The dog who was alarmed, scurried away and the cat also seemed somewhat appalled. The legs of the ladder folded up and Lorelai tried her best to keep it from tipping but gravity wasn't on her side. The ladder started to fall backwards and basically catapulted Lorelai off and onto the floor. The cat took off like a rocket out of the house. A few seconds after Lorelai hit the floor, the ladder fell on top of her legs. Lorelai remained unmoving when Paul Anka went over to sniff her. Something struck him as terrifying and he ran for the door. He ran out of the door onto the porch but stopped just before the stairs. He backed up to the door, ran again and jumped over the stairs. He continued to run.

Lorelai's cell phone rang on the couch. It kept on ringing and finally the person on the other side decided to give up. Rory who was driving hung up her cell phone with a puzzled look.

Rory then dialed another number.

Rory: "Hello Sookie, it's Rory. Is my mother there? She went home early? That's funny I just called her cell phone and she didn't answer. Maybe I'll try the house phone. Thanks, Sookie,"

Rory hung up and pressed a button and her cell phone automatically called the CS. After a few minutes she hung up.

Rory: "Huh… I wonder what's going on? Luke would know,"

So Rory dialed the diner.

Luke answered: "Luke's…"

Rory: "Hey Luke, it's Rory,"

Luke: "Oh Rory… why are you calling here?"

Rory: "I've got something really big to tell my mother but I haven't been able to get a hold of her. I called Sookie and she said she went home early,"

Luke: "Yeah… she might not be answering on purpose. She might think it's me trying to call her,"

Rory: "Might? Uh huh… you two got into an argument, right?"

Luke: "I guess it's what we're good at,"

Rory: "You sound discouraged. Luke, you and Mom… you're relationship it's kind of like Alvy and Annie's. You know… when things are good they're great but there's always some sort of underlying issue that causes friction. But if you were fighting and Mom called you in a terrifying tone, you would go to her in a heartbeat not even realizing that you were in opposite corners. Then if you found out there were a spider you would be happy to kill it for her. It doesn't matter how many fights you have, what does matter is how and if they're resolved. As much as you guys argue, you make up for it and you two end up being at a better place because of it,"

Luke: "Thanks a lot for the advice but you have no idea what is going on. All I did was mention I didn't like the television Christopher had installed and that my stuff is still in the garage. I have no idea what I said wrong but your mother took what I said so seriously and she will not back off from it. I have never seen her blow something so out of proportion, be so stubborn not to admit I was right, and be so sensitive about the things I said. Okay maybe I called out the similarities between her and Emily… that probably rubbed salt into the wound but that can't explain everything that's going on with her. I mean I know they say marriage changes people but I didn't think it would happen this fast… it's a Quantum Leap,"

Rory: "I'm sorry Luke I can't help you with this one. You're married to her now so it's up to you. You've known her for a long time and from what you've told me you have a feeling something ELSE is going on in the back of her mind that is pulling the strings with everything. You have to find someway of getting her to admit what it is and to tell you. I'm sure you have your own ways of getting through to her and I think that's what she needs from you right now. If I butt-in it will only make things more complicated for you,"

Luke: "All right Madeline Albright, I get it. Man I…"

Suddenly Luke looked up to see Paul Anka race past the diner towards the gazebo park.

Rory: "Luke? Did something happen?"

Luke: "Paul Anka just ran by,"

Rory: "All the boy bands must be getting to him…"

Luke: "The DOG, Paul Anka… he ran by the dinner and headed for the park,"

Rory: "Do you have your cell phone?"

Luke: "Yeah, call me at it while I go track him down,"

Luke grabbed his jacket, put it on, took his cell phone out and rushed outside. He followed where he had seen Paul Anka last and stopped at the gazebo. He didn't see the dog anywhere.

Luke: "Paul Anka?!"

A bark replied. Luke followed the bark to behind some bushes. Just then his cell phone rang. He flipped it open with one hand and rest in against his ear with his shoulder while he pushed the bushes aside to get a look.

Luke: "He hid behind some bushes,"

Rory: "That's weird,"

Finally Luke spotted the dog cringing in the back.

Luke: "Paul Anka, what are you doing here?"

Rory: "Uh Luke, consider who you're asking…"

Luke: "Stupid Lorelai treating Paul Anka like a person all the time… now I'm starting to,"

Rory: "Not only was she training him but she was also training you,"

Luke: "Paul Anka… let's go back home,"

The dog whined and huddled further away from Luke's reach.

Luke: "What the hell is going on?! First your mother and now the dog… it's GOT to be Body Snatchers, right?"

Rory: "I have no idea. How did Paul Anka get out and why does he sound so scared?"

Luke: "Rory, I'm gonna have to hang up. I've gotta crawl under these bushes, grab him, throw him in my truck and drive him to the house because I don't think he'll go back willingly,"

Rory: "Okay… I'm driving towards Stars Hollow now. Something is very wrong and I won't get any sleep if I'm not there,"

Luke: "I would hate for you to come all this way but I think that's a good idea,"

Rory: "All right, I'll see you there,"

Luke: "See ya,"

Luke hung up with Rory and turned his full attention onto the cowardly dog. Luke managed to get to the dog and wrangle him out. He walked the dog to his truck and threw him inside the passenger door. He walked around to the other side, opened the driver's side door and sat inside.

He drove the truck up to the driveway but had to stop just before Lorelai's Jeep. He parked and got out.

Luke: "What the hell…? What is the television doing in Lorelai's Jeep?"

Paul Anka barked and whined in a panic.

Luke: "Oh, right.."

Luke got Paul Anka out of the truck and walked up to the front door.

Luke: "Man, how many times do I have to tell Lorelai not to leave the front door open? We wouldn't stand a chance if a professional burglar came to town… we might as well just hand the house over to 'em,"

Luke carried the dog through the door but as soon as he entered the house, the dog bolted into the kitchen.

Luke called out: "Sybil… I'm home and I brought Margot Kidder back with me!"

He expected a reply but got none.

Luke: "Lorelai? Please don't ignore me… at least give me a grunt of acknowledgement that you're here!"

Luke started walking around the corner to the front room and his eyes went to the wall. The TV was gone and replaced with the wooden "welcome" sign. His eyes drifted from the wall to the ladder, then from the ladder to Lorelai who was on her stomach on the floor underneath the ladder.

Luke: "Lorelai!"

He ran over to where she was laying. He tossed the ladder off her legs and approached her for a closer look.

Luke: "Okay… okay… okay… I've watched Rescue 911… right… okay… I shouldn't move her unless she is in immediate danger or can't breathe otherwise I could end up hurting her more… okay… so check to make sure she's breathing…"

Luke crouched down to Lorelai's face, which was facing him on the side. He put the back of his hand under her nose.

Luke: "Good, she's breathing…"

Luke decided to try waking her up.

Luke: "Lorelai…. Lorelai… hey! Wake up… come on! Rise and Shine…!"

He lightly slapped her cheek with his hand.

Luke: "Lorelai… open your eyes! Move around! If you can't; at least talk to me! Groan… or moan… shout at me to shut up… say anything! I don't care if you say you hate me… just say something! Lorelai…!"

Finally Lorelai stirred. Luke's hand rested on her cheek when her eyes slowly eased open. It took her a moment to realize who was there.

Lorelai: "Hmm, Luke… is that you?"

Luke: "Oh thank God… yes, it's me,"

Lorelai: "What…what happened?"

Luke: "I was hoping you could tell me. I was working at the Diner when Paul Anka ran by and hid in the bushes at the park. He refused to come home so I had to drive him back. Then I found you here on the floor with a ladder on top of you,"

Lorelai: "Oh, that's right… I was hanging that welcome sign of yours on the wall and I was on the ladder. Cat Kirk came in through the open door, chased Paul Anka, Paul Anka ran into the ladder and I started to fall. I must've blacked out because I don't even remember hitting the floor,"

Luke looked deeply into Lorelai's eyes.

Luke: "If you fell hard enough to be knocked out cold… you must be hurt. Are you in any pain?"

Lorelai: "I don't know… I can't tell. My entire body is throbbing like when your arm falls asleep and it gets that sharp tingle,"

Luke: "Do you think you can get up?"

Lorelai: "I can try,"

Luke removed his hand from her cheek to take her free hand. He tried to help her lift up but within a few seconds she cried in pain. He let her go.

Lorelai: "My stomach… there might be something there,"

Luke: "Don't move except to lift your stomach enough for me to look,"

Lorelai did as what was told and Luke peered underneath.

Luke: "I see something strange there… some sort of object… it kind of looks like the handle to a screwdriver…"

Lorelai: "Oh that's right I used one of those to hang the sign up on the wall,"

A sudden panic hit Luke. He jet to his feet and started to pace nervously mumbling "Oh my god," over and over again.

Lorelai: "Luke…?"

Luke: "People know that we were fighting! What if they think I lashed out at you? Oh my God they are going to think I'm Joey Buttafuko…!"

Lorelai: "Luke…"

Luke: "Worse… they'll think I'm Jack the Ripper… I won't be aloud to walk the streets near women again!"

Lorelai: "Luuke…"

Lorelai fed up started to move on her own. She reached under her stomach and revealed the screwdriver… blood free. She tossed it to the side and moved towards the couch as Luke kept going.

Luke: "I have to call for an ambulance… oh wait it will take at least a half an hour for them to get here and by then who know what might happen! Okay so, I'll have to take her myself but if I see all that blood I might pass out… I'm a cook for Pete's sake not a medic. I mean yeah some times I see bloody meat cuts like steaks and hamburger but that's not human blood… when I was working at my Dad's store I was always terrified that some guy might come in with a missing finger and blood squirting everywhere demanding a refund! I can't handle that! But I HAVE to!"

By this time Lorelai was standing with her arms crossed.

Lorelai: "Luke!"

Luke: "Lorelai, conserve your energy until I can get you to the hospital,"

Lorelai: "Hey Lucas!"

Luke: "Don't call me that, you know I hate it,"

Luke swung around to glare at Lorelai… finally realizing she was standing.

Luke: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING UP?!"

Lorelai: "Luke… look!"

Lorelai held the screwdriver out and then lifted her shirt enough for him to see all that was there was a strange imprint on her stomach.

Lorelai: "Luke I'm fine… see? Vlad the Impaler would be VERY disappointed right now,"

Luke seemed to relax a little until a thought hit him. Then he got angry.

Luke: "What the hell were you thinking going up a ladder,"

Lorelai: "Well I always liked playing Chutes and Ladders so I assumed…"

Luke: "You don't belong anywhere NEAR a ladder… don't you remember that rain gutter incident a few years ago?! Didn't you get the hint?"

Lorelai: "You know me; I never learn something once,"

Luke: "Well you're forbidden to be near one again… that's for sure,"

Lorelai: "That's some threat there…"

Luke: "What were you doing up that ladder in the first place?"

Lorelai: 'I told you; to hang that sign up,"

Luke: "Why didn't you just wait until I got home and ask me to do it?"

Lorelai: "I wanted it to be a surprise…"

Luke: "WHY!"

Lorelai: "Because you were right… okay? You were right! That ugly television was offensive to you, I didn't move your stuff into the house and I was disrespecting you,"

Luke: "There's a reason behind that… I know it… now spill,"

Lorelai: "Everything has been so perfect between us and the Honeymoon ended up being one of the best things I ever did. But the reality of what everything means finally hit me and I freaked out. I was afraid that we would have to change our whole lives and push both of our lives together. What if that causes us to hate each other? I couldn't stand that. You have no idea how much having you in my life means to me. I had no idea myself until I was laying there in bed the other night thinking about all this. When I divorced from Christopher yeah it hurt but I felt like it was the right thing to do. But the thought of divorcing you just devastates me. I couldn't be able to deal with it,"

Luke: "So you started to push me away to protect yourself… I think I get it now. Lorelai… all you had to do was tell me this and I would've understood it…"

Lorelai: "I know… I know that! That made me panic even more. You understand me so well even when you have no idea why I'm doing things but I don't even know most of the time why I do them. You keep me grounded and I need that in my life,"

Luke: "You don't have to be afraid of how I react to things… some times I don't know how I'll react to things but that shouldn't stop you from speaking your mind. I want us to be honest with each other as much as we can. You could've broken your neck and all you had to do was come to the diner, admit what was wrong and ask me to help you move my stuff inside the house. I would've been happy to that with you,"

Lorelai and Luke walked closer to each other.

Lorelai: "I'm sorry Luke, I really am,"

Luke: "I've never been so scared in my life… not even when your mother has her death glare on me,"

Lorelai: "I'm sorry I scared you… on the otherhand; watching you panicking was very funny to watch though. It was like watching a Dick Van Dyke routine,"

Luke: "Glad I could entertain you. Are we okay now?"

Lorelai: "Better than ever,"

Luke: "Good,"

They moved to kiss.

Lorelai: "God, I can't believe I almost got screwed by a screwdriver…"

Luke: "Lorelai… you just HAD to go there didn't, you?"

Lorelai: "Hey, I can't miss the opportunity to set up a Dirty Pun,"

Luke: "Of course what was I thinking…"

Lorelai and Luke kissed then Luke grabbed her to move in closer but she suddenly gasped in pain and put her hand on her stomach.

Luke: "Are you okay? I should take you to the hospital,"

Lorelai: "No, no… I'm fine. I fell on an empty stomach and then the screwdriver was pressed against my stomach I guess all that just caught up with me,"

Luke: "Oh, okay… you sit down and I'll make you something to eat,"

Lorelai: "Okay,"

Luke walked into the kitchen as Lorelai approached the couch and sat down.

Luke: "Then right after we eat, I'm taking you to the hospital,"

Lorelai: "Luukkee! I'm FINE!"

Rory: "Mom? What's going on? What's all this about going to the hospital?"

Rory was standing there in the front room looking visibly worried.

Lorelai: "Rory? What are you doing here?"

Rory: "I sent you a message on your cell phone AND the house phone but you never responded so I called Luke and I was talking with him when Paul Anka ran by the diner. I wanted to tell you something important and with the mysteries going on here I had to come by. What happened?"

Lorelai: "Nothing… nothing much…"

Luke: "She fell off a ladder and was knocked unconscious!"

Lorelai: "Luke!"

Rory: "Mom! You fell off a ladder… what were you doing on a ladder in the first place?!"

Lorelai sighed: "I'll tell you all about it at dinner,"

Luke: "I'll add another plate to the table,"

Rory: "I'll help you out Luke if you want,"

Luke: "Sure,"

Rory went into the kitchen to help Luke. Lorelai stood up to follow when she suddenly grabbed her stomach in pain. She brushed it off and went into the kitchen.

_Huh, well this episode ended up being shorter than usual somehow. Originally I wasn't going to add Emily and Richard but since I had so much space left I added them in. Are you left in suspense? Want to find out what happens with Lorelai? Check out the next episode…._

**Episode 9: "It Takes Two to Tango, Waltz, and Salsa"-** Lorelai hasn't been acting right ever since the accident happened. Nobody is as worried as Rory and Luke are. When Rory prepares the house for an intervention movie session, Luke tracks down Lorelai and witnesses her almost passing out. It sends Luke into a panic and he forces her to tell him what is wrong. What's wrong brings Lorelai to tears and sends her into a depression that only Rory can get her out of. A day off in town is just the medicine Lorelai needs.


End file.
